The Cullens are at it Again!
by VampPixyJAK
Summary: 25yrs after BD the Cullen's have reverted to endless pranking, shameless lemons, and hawt dirty talk. The Cullen's as you've never seen them before. Canon pairings, rated M for lemon and language usage.
1. Prologue

The Cullens are at it Again!

_Prologue_

_A/N: _

_So this little story started out of boredom and too many ideas…lol_

_However it could not be possible without the help of one of the best authors on Fan Fic, and also my co-writer-Angelnlove52. _

_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer is the one with absolutely wonderful dreams! Although, if the Cullen men were mine, I would not have the time to be on here playing, I would be having fun in many more ways than writing._

It's been 25 years since Nessie was born. The Cullens moved when she was about 5 years old, but looked like a teenager. They all attended high school and college already; however, the Cullens have decided that they are going to move and go back to high school once again. Considering that the family is so large now, they have decided to change names and reconfigure the family ties. This move Carlisle and Esme are obviously still considered mom and dad but have changed their last name to Fagan. Edward, Renesmee, and Alice have decided to be the Thompson's as brother and sisters, while Bella, Emmett, and Jake are going to be brothers and sister with the last name Wolfe. And lastly, Jasper and Rose are once again twins but now going by Anderson; all of which have been adopted by Carlisle and Emse. Jake and Ness have only been married for a year now, mostly because Edward and Bella would not give their blessing until Nessie had finished both high school and college at least one time.

When the Cullens decided to move from Forks, several things happened. First Jake had to make the decision to either stay and be with his pack in La Push or move with Nessie and the family. Of Course he chose Ness, to him there were no other options, having a relationship between two people is nearly impossible when they are in different states, more less having an entire country separate them. The pack found that they can still communicate even being on opposite sides of the United States, so he phases every now and again to check in—and also to keep from aging.

Bella had to find a way to sever the relationship that she had with both Charlie and with Renee. The time had come that everyone would start to notice that she was not aging. Her relationship with Renee was the easier of the two to cut ties with. She had only talked to her via phone and internet, and when she did, it wasn't very often. Charlie on the other hand was a little more difficult, Charlie had been one of her constants, her true parent. Being as that Jake had shown him the whole phasing thing, he knew enough of the truth to be able to accept us for who we were, and love her no matter who she loved. Renesmee had hard time with that split too. She and Charlie had become almost joined at the hip. Charlie didn't take the move very well at first but finally accepted that it would be in their best interest to move. He only agreed to this if they promised to call at least twice a week.

Things were nowhere near being ideal with Rose and Jacob, but they were improving. Rosalie hardly referred to him as 'Fido,' or 'Mutt Bag' anymore, so anyone could see that she had accepted the fate that Nessie wasn't going to 'come to her senses.' Edward hadn't been ready to give Renesmee away, but was satisfied that Jacob took his vows seriously, and took care of all of her needs, even those unbeknownst to Nessie herself. Bella and Jacob were as tight knit as ever and secretly she was ecstatic that she could have all of her friends as her family.

Through the years little things changed, Nessie grew and became a woman, the couples grew closer, falling deeper in love with the passing of time, and time seemed to stretch on forever. Games became more frequent, pranks a constant, and high school a drag. Living as an immortal had its perks, but it also had purgatory. How will the Cullens deal with high school and life as a teenager this go around?

**So please read and review…let me know what you think so far. If its sounds good then by all means say so, if it doesn't then please say that too! I promise I won't take offence to anything that you have to say. Oh and if you see typos, please point them out to me-I would like to get them changed. I know that there are 2 of us writing this, but after reading something more than a couple of times things start to just run together and stuff gets looked over. **

**Also I was planning on doing most of the story if not all in Bella's point of view, but I am thinking that it might be better if I switch the narrators. Let me know what you think.**

**Would you like to see only Bella's p.o.v. or would you like to see several?**

**And also who would you like to see?**


	2. Werewolves in cold showers

**The Cullens are at it Again!**

_Chapter 1: The Night before School_

_A/N: _

_So this little story started out of boredom and too many ideas…lol_

_However it could not be possible without the help of one of the best authors on Fan Fic, and also my co-writer-Angelnlove52. _

_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer is the one with absolutely wonderful dreams! Although, if the Cullen men were mine, I would not have the time to be on here playing, I would be having fun in many more ways than writing._

_So I am thinking **My Girlfriend's Back** by the **Angels**  
_

Bella POV

So it's the night before our first day of high school—again. I wish there were some way to skip high school but still live in the same place for as long as we want. But we all know that this is the easiest way. It's amazing how my outlook on life has changed so much since Renesmee was born and then since she married Jake. In fact all of the Cullens have a slightly different outlook since Jake married Ness. We all enjoy hanging out together doing more human things. Of course, Emmett would get into the whole practical joke thing; he and Jake tend to go overboard all the time trying to get back at each other. Thankfully Rose and Ness are so close, otherwise they would be in the middle of a huge war; instead they have formed an alliance and neither one will help with the major battles. As for the rest of us, we have learned to find enjoyment in dancing, teasing, and even the occasional prank (but not to the Emmett/Jake extreme). I guess you could say Jake and his carefree attitude rubbed off on us. It is absolutely amazing how boring eternity can be when you are not having fun.

"They will have our schedules in the principal's office," Alice broke through my thoughts, telling us all about her most recent vision of our new school, East Stroudsburg, located in Dingmans Ferry, Pennsylvania. Dingmans Ferry actually reminded me a bit of Forks. The population is only 9,548, and it is always raining. In fact, it might actually rain as much here as it does in Forks. I didn't think there was another place on Earth that could be quite as rainy or as green.

"And it seems that everyone is going to be happy with their schedules." Well happy with the schedules, but not so happy with having to go back to school. It was bad enough the first time, but now we relive it time and time again. Although as long as Edward was there I would relive it as many times as necessary. 'Edward' I thought right after I flexed my shield around him. He quickly looked at me, 'I was thinking that since tomorrow is our first day, maybe we should spend some time alone, before we have to leave in the morning'. It didn't take any more than that and we were off, me in his arms, and out the back door. He ran us about 10 miles away from the house and then put my feet on the sandy ground. We had lived here for 9 days and already had found a great place to just be with each other. That was one thing I could never grow bored of, Edward. He was the love of my life, the one thing in life that I truly needed to live.

Although my feet were on the ground my hands were still around him, holding him to me. One of his hands was on my back while the other at the small of my neck. Both of us gazing into each other's eyes, both being dazzled and dazzling the other.

"Bella…"

"Yes" I said seductively.

"What is it that you were thinking…?" But before he could finish his question, I placed my lips on his in a reverent kiss, pleading him to take full advantage of our alone time. His lips moved quickly with mine, quickly deepening when I slid my tongue over his lower lip requesting access. Even with all of the time I had to become accustomed to kissing Edward, nothing could compare, no past kisses could ever amount to the feeling of his tongue playing with mine, or the way he rubbed and lightly sucked my lower lip and tongue, or the way his teeth felt when they connected playfully with such said areas.

The tingles that shot down my spine were different every time, yet seemingly more pronounced as time aged us. With each day I found myself wanting him, loving him more than I had the day before, originally I had been his drug, his heroin, but as of late I felt the roles reverse. I needed him like a drug, I needed to feel his body against mine, his lips molding to mine, I needed to feel the electricity of his touch, and more than anything my fingers in his hair.

"I'd rather show you than tell you," I answered trying to put as much lust and seduction in my voice as possible before my lips pushed to his once more.

His hands moved up to my chest as he began undoing the buttons of my shirt. He slid it off my body quickly and I proceeded to do the same to his, hesitating momentarily in awe at the beautiful man that stood before me. His kisses trailed down my neck and shoulders, as his hands gripped firmly to my hips, holding me in place.

I moaned as he delicately moved his hands to touch my breasts, lightly squeezing as he rubbed my hardened nipples. I could feel his erection pressing into my waist, damn he was hard…and huge, and it felt so good. Immediately all thoughts turned to the immediate desire, and need to have him in me. He kissed my neck now, soft open mouthed kisses trailing from the hollow below my ear, to his favorite place, where my blood used to flow freely. Slowly he moved his hands down lower, trailing down the front of my stomach, over my pelvic area, and clasped between my legs, cradling the patch of nerve endings that resided there. His long fingers always hit all the right places, and caused soft moans to escape.

He snickered and kissed me again, our tongues and lips moving in sweet synchronization. With a quick movement he moved his hands to unbutton my pants. I kicked them off and pulled him closer to me raising one leg and wrapping it around his waist. Edward held my leg there as I took his pants off in record time. He sucked on each breast for a while lightly nibbling on my nipple, I moaned not caring if anyone heard or not, my only thought was of him inside me; that was the thing I wanted more than ever right now. All desires were folding into needs, I needed to feel him inside of me, I needed to feel that connection, I needed him now possibly more than ever.

"…Nnnh…"

"Mmm?" he hummed while kissing butterfly kisses down the middle line of my stomach.

"I want you so bad I can't stand it anymore."

"I love it when you talk dirty," he whispered in my ear, his voice husky and thick with wanton lust.

"Yeah?" I said, it sounded more like a deep moan though. I bit his neck lightly and kissed his chest. "You like it…when I…Mmmm…Talk dirty…to you…" I asked very seductively in between moans.

"Oh my God, love, you have no idea." He kissed me fiercely and I kissed him back with all the passion I contained.

He moaned but instead of going in me, he hastily picked me up and sat me on one of the tree branches, spreading my legs and moving down my body until he found what he was looking for. As his tongue grazed the folds of my lips I let out a groan of desire. His tongue dancing in a quick paced rhythm, probing inside of me and then circling my nub, making me grow incredibly wet. He licked me while I put my hands on his head, pulling on his hair with pleasure. I wanted to scream but I knew it wasn't the best idea. He continued to work on that area with expertise, I was just about to cum I could feel it building in my abdomen but I refused to allow myself for his sake.

"mmmm….edward…nnnnnhhh."

I could almost hear how his cock got harder than steel when he heard those words. He moved up me kissing my neck again. I grabbed his hard cock with my hand and pulled it making him moan and growl with pleasure.

"Ung…Bella….Give me more," Edward purred in my ear.

"Edward…I need you," I moaned in his ear. He could feel my breath brushing his neck when I said that. "I need you now."

Without any hesitation he thrust himself inside of me and I threw my head back as I sighed with immeasurable pleasure. He continued to penetrate me in quick steady movements of his hips, I grabbed his ass and pulled him towards me, pulling him deeper.

"mmmm….uuuuhhhhhh," I purred in his ear.

He moaned deeply while thrusting himself into me, letting out a growl of pleasure as he increased his tempo, gripping my ass and rocking into me, aching with our need.

I loved seeing him like this, so lost in his desire for me.

I flipped us quickly, eliciting a groan from him as he fell out of me. I reached for his hands and pinned them above his head, I kissed his forehead, his eyes, just behind his ear, then finally his lips. I stretched my body against his, suddenly pulling him back into me. I was moaning constantly, almost reaching the point of ecstasy. Edward sucked on my breasts while he worked inside of me; I rode him gently at first, prolonging our pleasure. His hands began to pull at my left breast, as his lips moved to the nipple of the other, pulling it roughly with his teeth. I groaned in desire, increasing my speed, moving my hips in a circular motion I had previously discovered he loved.

"You feel so amazing, love. I'll never tire of seeing you ride me," he murmured.

His left hand gripped my hip, pulling me down on him harder, as his hips thrust upwards meeting my strides, pushing him deeper into me. His other hand snaked between my legs, his fingers rubbing intently on my clit. I was so very close now to reaching the edge I so dearly desired to fall off of. Then suddenly he flipped us again.

"Get on your knees love," he ordered in a low growl.

I did as I was told, too lost in desire to care, I just wanted him back inside me. He entered me roughly from behind, pulling my head back with my hair to reach my neck. "Do you like it when I'm rough love? You're so wet," he asked in a rough voice, pumping in an even rougher tempo. His tongue massaged my neck, and his fingers once again found my clit, massaging it in quick messy circles.

"Mmmm," was all I could manage, how he could even form words at a time like this I would never know, I could hardly form a train of thought, let alone words. My mind, my body, everything was consumed by this animalistic desire for more.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled away and flipped over, pulling him down on top of me. He slipped back into me, thrusting himself inside me, causing me to moan deeply. I buried my nails on his back and arched my own as the internal fire grew indicating I was dangerously close to my climax.

My walls began to clamp tightly around him as I groaned in pure erotic ecstasy. I felt him pulsate inside of me and I shuddered once more when his cool seed split deep within.

I felt his body arch as we came together, I let out a long, deep moan at the feeling of my orgasm. As we rode out the residuals of our orgasms his lips burrowed into mine and kissed me sweetly and passionately, our tongues playing once more as our high fizzled.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back lightly kissing him once more.

All too soon the sun began to rise, which meant another boring day of school. We both sighed and rolled to our sides, facing each other. One of my favorite things to do was just look at Edward. He was perfect in so many ways—and not because he was a vampire but because he was mine. 'Must we go?'

"There is nothing more I want to do then spend the rest of eternity wrapped in your embrace, but in order to keep our façade, yes, we must go." I gave him my pouty face. "But remember, love, I will be with you."

"Yes, but what about when our classes are not together?"

"Well, that won't be an issue."

"Are you saying that you don't mind being away from me?"

The look of shock on his face gave me more than the answer, "Of course not."

I smiled, but the look upon my face must have given me away. "However, since the school we will be attending is so small we have almost every class together."

Of course, why else would Alice have said that we would all be happy with our schedules? "So is that what Alice meant?" He just smiled his crocked smile at me; I took that to be a yes.

So we got up and got dressed—against my preference—and headed back to the house. It took us about 45 seconds to reach the front door.

Before we could enter, Emmett stopped us, "So did u have a nice night?"

"Well Emmett it sounds like we had a better night than you did," Edward rebuffed before I even thought of a comeback.

"How would you know what I did or didn't do?"

Edward just lightly tapped the top of his forehead; then pulled me inside the house with him and towards our room. Once inside, he pulled me to him, pressing his lips on mine and moving them in a way that should be deemed illegal, all the while, once again clouding my judgment of the day's prospective events. All too soon he pulled away. "We must get ready to leave, love, or we will be late."

"Hey guys, have a nice night?!" Edward and I just smiled in response to Jake's childish remark. We decided to hang out in the living room with Ali, Jazz, and Jake for a few minutes before going up stairs to change. As we talked I learned, apparently Edward already knew, that Rose was pissed off at Jake and Emmett for a shenanigan they pulled last night. She ran out early this morning and hadn't come back; leaving Nessie still sleeping upstairs.

Either getting bored of us, or missing Nessie, Jake decided to go up stairs and wake her to get ready for school in an hour and a half. Only seconds later, a couple of things happened all at once, Alice's face went into a mask of both shock and humor, Edward started busting up in laughter, and the most high pitched screech came from Rose a few stories above us, followed by a string of ongoing profanities.

Jasper and I were just looking at each other confused, and not yet aware of the events unfolding. I'm sure Jasper could feel all of the emotions so he had slightly better insight as to what was going on than I did. It was two seconds later that Alice finally informed us that Jake had assumed it to be Nessie in the shower, but when he walked in he actually found Rose. Oh my god! How could he not have known? We could now hear Jake apologizing profusely and Rose still yelling at him.

"Oh my god! What the fuck are you doing?! Haven't you ever heard of fucking knocking, Dog!"

"Rose, I'm so… I um… uh… I thought you were Nessie," Jacob stuttered as he fell backwards losing his footing.

"What the fuck! Why the hell she would let a dirty mongrel like you in her clean time is beyond me! What the fuck are you staring at? Get the fuck out!" There was a moment of silence as Jacob tried to get up off of the now wet floor but slipped landing on his back side once again. "What the fuck is your problem! EMMETT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs trying to gather some outside attention. "You better run dog or your ass will be chop meat!"

"I'm sorry! I seriously thought it was Nessie, and why the hell do u think I would want to look at you Blondie?! You're nothing but a fake rack and indecent proportions."

Emmett, obviously hearing Rose's screams, came running full force into the house and up the stairs. When he reached the room he saw Rose wrapped in the shower curtain, still screaming profanities and degrading dog remarks at Jake. Jacob, who was, completely embarrassed, was now attempting to apologize to Emmett, and still trying to find his feet on the slick granite tile.

"Dude, Emm, I sorry I seriously thought…" Jake tried.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my girl?!" Emmett's loud boom echoed through the house he sounded angry, but I thought I could sense a joking nature hidden around the edges.

"I thought it was Ness…"

"I don't care what you thought you stupid mutt, that is my wife that you are trying to gawk at!"

"Please, tell me why I would try to gawk at _that_, when I have Nessie? Besides, I've always found blondes to be too dumb for my taste. I'd rather a girl who didn't think a quarter back was a refund."

"Stupid mutt, you'd think that after twenty five years you'd actually be able to come up with something half way original," Rose complained.

"Here's one I've never thrown your way Blondie, if my dog were as ugly as you, I'd shave its' butt and make it walk backwards," Jacob quickly shot back. Emmett couldn't help but to laugh at the ill-attempted joke.

Rose screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration which effectively woke Nessie from her slumber. How she managed to sleep through all the screaming was beyond me. We all heard her stumbling around upstairs trying to gather her bearings before she came running down the stairs. By this time we had all made our way upstairs anticipating the inevitable fight.

"What… what's going on, what's wrong?" she mumbled trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"You're stupid mutt tried taking a shower with me!" Rose shrieked.

I watched as Nessie looked at Jacob with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips.

"Come on baby, I thought it was you, why the hell would I try to crawl in with her when I have you? You know I can't stand her, the chick's crazy!"

"If I'm so fucking crazy then why the hell do you have a fucking boner, Dog!?"

All eyes were now examining Jakes so called boner. "You can't seriously think that you are the cause…"

"My wife gave you a fucking boner and all you have to say is that she isn't the cause?!?! Puuuuuleeeeassseee…you really think that any of us are going to believe that?!"

"Yeah well like I said I thought it was Ness…." He then turned to Renesmee. "Nessie, seriously, please believe me, I really did think it was you. I would never try anything with anyone else. I swear! You are the only one for me…."

Nessie shook her head and turned her back on the scene. "We'll talk about this later Jacob," she insisted before leaving the room.

"Awe shit, now she's pissed at me too!"

"With good reason, none of us would have agreed to allow you to marry her if we knew what kind of a low down dirty pervert you were!" Rose scolded.

"Agreed, who the hell do you think you are, you had no deciding voice in me and Nessie getting married! It wasn't anything that you had a choice in. If I didn't know any better I would think you're under the assumption you're her mother."

"No, but if I were, you certainly wouldn't have been allowed anywhere near her."

"Well you're not and that's not changing so get over it and get on with yourself." Jake rebuffed and then turned towards the door rushing towards Nessie.

Once everything settled back down Edward and I went up to our room to get ready for school. "We don't have to go…." I offered.

"You're right but do you really want to move that much sooner?"

"Alright, if we must," I whined as I headed to my oversized closet—courtesy of Alice—and picked out a pair of stone wash, form fitting jeans and a white fitted blouse. Then grabbed a pair of heels—only for Edwards benefit, he loved it when I wore heels—and went back to the room, where I placed the clothes on the bed so that I could change. Edward on the other hand just watched me, I'm sure thinking about things that would make us not only late for class but probably make us miss it all together. So I dropped my shield and hinted, 'you know we can stay and do whatever it is that you are thinking about.' He just smiled and then raced into the closet and grabbed a pair of cargo jeans and a cream colored golf type shirt.

Once dressed, we headed down stairs and out the door towards the garage, where we were joined by the rest of the Cullens. It was decided that for our first day we would take Emmett's new GMC Arcadia, which sat eight, rather than taking two vehicles.

Emmett drove of course; he was the only one other than Jake who was "old enough" to drive, yet. Jake, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were all juniors and the rest of us were pretending to be sophomores. We didn't want to start as freshmen because we didn't want to have to wait until next year to start driving and we, sophomores, didn't want to have to ride with Emmett or Jake for a year and a half. A half a year was going to be hard enough. Of course, one of the requirements of driving here is that you must take, the dreaded, Drivers Ed. Forget the fact that we could all drive better than any instructor they could match us up with, and had quicker reflexes than any human on the face of this earth. High school was definitely going to be beyond mind numbing this year if our largest challenge was pretending to learn how to drive.

The drive to school was relatively quiet for us; it seemed everyone was deep in thought, but about what I couldn't tell, and Edward was giving me no insight to help the matter. Upon driving into the parking lot, I noticed that Emm's Arcadia did not stand out as much as we had originally thought it would. For being such a small town there were several nicer vehicles already in the lot, everything from BMW's to brand new Lexus's and even a Porsche that might just rival Alice's 911-turbo. I'm sure Rose was thinking about driving her baby the minute she had her driver's license. It wouldn't surprise me if she made Emmett drive it for her a few times just to show off. Although it was a small parking lot, we found a parking place easily and pulled in.

**There you have the first chapter. Tell me-what do you think?**

**What do you think their first day is going to be like?**

**What pranks will the Cullen's pull? Who will get hit on?**

**What classes will they take-or which ones would you like to see them in? **

**Oh and one more thing-between this story, When Yesterday Hurts, Stand Still, and Polaris, not to mention the other stories that are not mentioned here-We dont have the time to work on a playlist-So if you have any ideas please feel free to send them to us. Not just for this chapter but for all the chapters. If we agree and like them we will update and add it-and also give you credit! **

**Thanks guys and also remember-it is you and your posts that keeps us going!!! So Please post!!!  
**


	3. How not to seduce a vampire

_Cullen's schedule is as follows: And yes every one of these classes is an actual class at their school._

_BLOCK ONE:-------1st period------------2nd period--------3rd period------------4th period_

_Edward---------Trigonometry--------Spanish II------Physical Science------World Studies_

_Bella------------Trigonometry--------Spanish II------Physical Science------World Studies_

_Emmett--------Trigonometry--------French II---------Multimedia----------World Studies_

_Rose------------Trigonometry--------French II--------Everyday Law---------World Studies_

_Jasper---------American Studies-----French II--------Multimedia---------------Algebra II_

_Alice-----------American Studies-----French II-------Physical Science------------Algebra II_

_Jake-----------American Studies-----Spanish II-------Everyday Law--------------Algebra II_

_Renesmee---American Studies-----Spanish II------Physical Science------------Algebra II_

_Thanks to TCL for her thoughts on a song: _**Girlfriend**_ by one of my all time fav artist. __**Avi**__**AKA Avril Lavigne**__._

BPOV

Not surprisingly, the minute we stepped out of the vehicle all eyes were on us. "Wow," "I bet they are models," "The blonde is hot," "I hope the guys are in some of my classes," "Holy shit, I'd do any of them," "God, the one with the copper hair is godlike, I hope he's single…" were just a few of the comments that overwhelmed us as we approached the main entrance of the school.

I could hear a few of them trying to practice various pick up lines. "Baby, did you fart, because you blow me away." "Baby, are you taking applications for boyfriends?" "Oh no! I'm choking…I think I need mouth to mouth." "You make me melt like chocolate." "If I follow you home, would you keep me?" Seriously, these were some of the dumbest pick up lines I had ever heard of.

Even walking at human speed we reached the front door in less than a minute. The second we reached the door I heard both Alice and Edward chuckle, immediately I turned to Edward with one eye brow raised.

"Later, love."

It had to be something that Alice saw, but does that mean its good or bad?

At that moment the receptionist came around the corner and looked up, obviously dazzled. "Uh… um, can I help you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Martinez," Edward replied, noticing the name plate on the top of the counter, or picking it from her mind it was unclear. "We are new students here; I am Edward Thompson, my twin sister Renesmee, who prefers Nessie, and our younger sister Alice." I noticed Edward trying to hide a smile, at what I was still not sure—something, he obviously he didn't want to tell me right now—so I decided I would introduce myself.

"I'm Isabella Wolfe, but I go by Bella, and my older brothers are Emmett and Jacob." Both of which smiled and half waved as I said their names.

"I'm Jasper Anderson and this is my twin sister Rosalie and we were all adopted by our parents, Carlisle and Esme."

I noticed that the receptionist was struggling for her words again, either at the fact that we all looked so inhumanly beautiful, well to human eyes, or that we were all adopted. "Well, um, you certainly have a large family; it was so nice of your parents to adopt all of you."

"Yes, they are very wonderful to all of us," Edward stated matter-of-factly. I wasn't sure but I thought there was an undetected edge to his voice, probably in response to something she was thinking.

"Ahh, well, here are your schedules and maps, please let me know if there is anything else you need," Mrs. Martinez told us all while looking directly at Jazz. I could tell by the way Jasper was acting that he was feeling all the feelings of lust that were radiating off of the receptionist, being directed solely toward him.

As we were leaving the office Jasper asked Edward, "Was she thinking what I think she was thinking?"

"Well if you mean she is trying to decide if you are too young for her than yes." Alice growled and immediately wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist tightly, almost protectively.

"Alice, there is nothing to worry about, you are all I want," Jasper tried to calm her.

As we all gathered in the parking lot we examined our schedules; East Stroudsburg had a block schedule, four classes each day with a total of eight. The classes would switch, every other day. Edward and I had almost every class together; as did the rest of our sibling couples. Block one classes would be on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday of week one, then week two they would be on Tuesday and Thursday. Block two classes would be on the opposite days.

"Well this should be interesting," Jake stated with a lopsided smirk.

Just then I looked up to see not one or two, but an entire group of girls coming our direction. Oh no! There is no possible way that this could go well. I just knew that something was going to happen. Oh please god, don't let it be like the last time. We already had to move prematurely in Alaska. I understood that Nessie was having a hard enough time trying to pretend to be only human, but there are some things that we just can't do. And drop kicking a girl in front of the entire school was one of those things. 'Edward' I thought dropping my shield so he could hear me. He turned to look at me, knowing my fear he put his arm around me, "That's not going to happen; it will be okay for now." Was this what Alice saw?

Seconds later the girls had approached us, the minute they reached us, one of them attempted to kiss Emmett. But before she had her chance Rosalie jumped in his arms planting a very wet kiss on him, making sure that she allowed everyone to see that he was hers. The girl must have been wrapped up in her thoughts because she obviously didn't realize until she grabbed Rosalie sides and attempted to kiss her instead of Emmett. "What the fuck is your problem, you really think that I would want to kiss you, I'm not a fucking lesbian! Get the fuck off! You stupid little insolent girl…"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to kiss you, I was trying to kiss him" she pointed to Emm with a slightly shaky finger.

"And you think that is any fucking better than me. He is mine—you self righteous little bitch!"

"Well don't you think that would be up to him what he thinks?!"

"You are such a fucking delusional bitch, you have no idea what the fuck you are talking about. Emm would you mind showing this little bitch her, no wait that's an insult to dogs around the country, this hermaphrodite, what you think?" And with that Emmett spun Rose around kissing her with the most passionate yet eager kiss I had ever seen in front of such a large group. Without breaking the kiss Emm ran one arm down Rose's arm and across to her back, finally resting it on the small of her back pulling her closer to him, with the other hand he slipped it around to the front of her sliding it up to her chest and fondling her breast. I could see the look in the girl's eyes and on her face, complete and utter shock. After about 5 minutes they finally pulled away.

"I think that you should turn around and run away before I personally spin you around and kick your ass for you."

"Bitch, he can't make a decision off of just kissing you, what if I'm better?"

Rose took in a deep breath and turned to Emmett with her eyebrow raised. Probably contemplating calling her bluff.

"Fine, why don't you try, after you kiss him, then he can decide who he thinks is better suited for him?"

I couldn't help it, my eyes grew large. I knew Rose was known for calling bluffs, but this was larger than anything I had seen her do before. There was no question on which Emmett would chose, so there was no reason to fear, but I couldn't even think of someone kissing Edward, the thought appalled me in itself, and she was inviting it?

Eagerly the girl took a step forward but Emmett took a step back, raising his hands in front of him as if to surrender. You could see his panic rise as the girl matched his every retreating step with a closer step of her own.

"Now wait a minute, what if I don't want to kiss anyone else? My mind is already made up. Sorry but I don't want to kiss anyone but Rose. You're just going to have to find someone else; you're really just not my type."

The girl's face fell before she looked Jake, Jasper and Edward over. Nessie was the first to step forward.

"Don't even think about it chick, they are already taken. And trust me when I say, we don't play as nice as our sister Rose here."

Scornfully the girl retreated with her tail between her legs and her head hanging low.

"Honestly Rose, what the hell?" Emmett demanded.

Rose just shrugged and giggled. "I had full faith in you baby."

Since we all had our schedules and the bell had just rung, we headed off to our prospective classes. Edward and I, along with Rose and Emm all went to our trigonometry class.

Before I could ask, Emm spoke, "So little brother, what was so funny this morning?" Well at least I didn't have to bring up the conversation from earlier, now I might actually get my answer.

"Well if you must know, I think that Nessie is going to have some competition."

"Don't we always the first year?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yes, but this is going to be more than we have ever had before," Edward explained.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, one of the teachers here is…"

Just then a girl with long brown hair entangled with bright red streaks came running up to Emm and rambling full speed, "Hi! My name is Crystal. You are new here right? My friends and I think that you are so hot, and we are having a party this weekend that you must come to, in fact, all of you are welcome to…" Before she could finish Rose interrupted.

"If you for one second think that you can come and steal my man away from me you have another thought coming…I suggest that you turn around and walk away before I help you out permanently!"

The girl, Crystal was it, looked at Rose for a second before deciding that she was serious, if the venom in her voice didn't clue her in, then the evil death glare she was omitting sure did the trick, causing her to turn and ran back towards where she came from. It was then that I noticed that there was a group of teenagers gathered and gawking at us. Their eyes open wide, some mouths gaping, one other had drool ready to spill out of her mouth. They were enticed by the beauty, and ignoring their natural instincts to run in the opposing direction. Yes, we were safe as far as vampires went, us being vegetarians and all, but it didn't mean that slips didn't happen, our life style never for a moment meant that they were safe with us. Every second they were around us their lives were more in danger than they were before, every time their hearts beat calling for us, they were in more danger than they could imagine. But thankfully for them, we were vegetarians and it had been years since any slips had occurred, and thankfully for them, if anything out of the ordinary ever happened in this sleepy little town, we could provide some line of defense.

Unknown to them we all heard what she had to say to the group, "Well I think that the blonde bitch is his girlfriend or something," with this Rose was pissed.

"I can't believe that little _girl_," Rose sneered the word dragging it out as if she were cursing her, "has the audacity to sit and call me a bitch! After she is the one who came over to…"

"It's alright baby," Emmett tried to calm, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "You are the only one I want, you know no one else can handle me like you do. But it might be fun to see what else she has to say so that we can hold it against her later." Edward and I just shook our heads in unison. This could end badly for both parties involved… but most likely for the under aged girls. Rosalie had over a hundred years worth of experience fighting people off of her man, she knew all the tricks, and held no stops, if they persisted, it would definitely be their asses being handed to them on a silver platter, or a silver dog bowl as she so preferred.

By this time we were to our class and the group was almost dispersed. But Crystal was still rambling on to the few that remained. "So I think that if we get them to the party and a few drinks in them, maybe they'll loosen up a little and we will have a better chance at them."

"So they can get into our pants…" Edward picked out of her head. Teenage girls were always so predictable, always wanting what they couldn't have, always attempting to fight fate to lure the most sought after boy back home with them. These girls obviously didn't realize what and who they were messing with.

"Do you really think it will work?" One of the others asked Crystal.

"Well it is worth a shot isn't it; I mean damn, they are all so fine! I don't care if they do have a boyfriend or girl friend, we can break them up," Crystal plotted.

"So what if they don't want to?"

"I don't care, we will find a way!" And with that she walked away toward her class, I assume.

By this time, we were looking at our classroom, Edward gestured toward the door, and we all proceeded through, he followed me with his hand softly stationed at the small of my back, guiding me, and undoubtedly staking his claim for everyone in the class to know I was taken. The teacher was a lady in her mid thirties, with short, cropped dirty blonde hair and glasses that looked a bit too large for her face. "Come in, come in, please find a seat and we will begin in a moment," she said. We found a set of four seats in the back of the class and quickly made our way back to them, keeping our eyes low attempting to avoid further scrutiny. Many of the kids babbling to each other quickly started new conversations and comments.


	4. Is this going to be on the Test?

_**I hear voices**__ by __**Revelation Theory**_

Bella POV

"Look they are in our class."

"I was hoping to get to talk to them."

"Damn she is so hot!"

"Watch I will have a date with him before the week is out."

Edward wrapped his arm around me protectively, while Emmett did the same with Rose. I immediately flexed my shield so that he would not have to hear all the thoughts that were pouring in around him, hopefully I would be able to drop it once the lecture started and he would not be bombarded with as many mental assaults as students should be distracted. When we took our seats, I noticed several of the students watching us. One of the guys turned around in his seat, "Hi. I'm Anthony, but all of my friends call me TJ. You are…?"

I dropped my shield so that Edward could hear what he was thinking. Then responded to his question, it seemed harmless enough. "I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend Edward, my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. We just moved here a few weeks ago."

I could see the confusion in his eyes as he said, "It's nice to meet you." I was hoping he would turn around but instead he asked, "Where are you from?" thankfully before I could answer the teacher called the class to order.

"I guess we should all start by introducing ourselves. Let's start with you." She pointed to a girl on the front row. One by one we each stood up and introduced ourselves to the class, making sure to tell our names, where we were from, and something that we enjoyed doing. Emmett was the first of my family to speak.

"I'm Emmett Wolfe and I was adopted, nine years ago, along with my brother and sister, by Esme and Carlisle Fagan. We just moved here from Alaska. We all enjoy backpacking and hiking, although my favorite is hunting." Edward, Rose and I all had to stifle giggles and the double meaning in his words.

Rose was next, "My name is Rosalie Anderson and I have a twin brother. And like Emm already told you, we just moved from Alaska. Although hiking is fun I prefer to tinker with cars, especially my baby."

"Bella Wolfe, and I just enjoy spending time with my family, and reading classics, oh, and taking island vacations." My family, understanding my introduction, much more than the rest of the class, was trying unsuccessfully to hold back laughter. Edward was able to compose himself after only 8 seconds before he had to introduce himself, although Emm and Rose were still snickering to themselves.

"I'm Edward Thompson. I have two sisters, I enjoy playing the piano, and spending time with my girlfriend," Edward answered with an almost possessive tone as he rested his hand on my shoulder, I'm sure in response to what he was hearing in the heads of the children around us.

"My name is Mrs. Harris and I am the math teacher for the entire school. I have taught math for 13 years. I moved here 8 years ago from Georgia. I love to solve Sudoku and Crossword puzzles, or any puzzles for that matter." I had the feeling that this class was going to be very boring. Wait, on second thought, Emmett, and Edward were in the class so I'm sure it won't be all that bad. "When I call your name please come forward and pick up a text book..."

"Props, don't you love them," Rosalie snickered.

"…responsible for them and will need them the entire year…Rachel," a girl in the third row stood up to go get her book. "Trevor,"

"He reminds me of Eric Yorkie," Emmett joked.

"Well you might be surprised how much," Edward added, obviously using his sixth sense.

"Ahhh, another Dungeons and Dragons addict. Maybe he's got the hots for you too Bella," Rose chimed in, I groaned at the thought, puppy's were not my idea of cute.

When we all had our books, Mrs. Harris requested that we all spend some time looking through them before we would all go over what would be required by this class, and the syllabus.

I nudged Rose, "Have you noticed that girl over there?"

"You mean the one who can't quit eye fucking Emmett, and is about to get the shit beat out of her."

"That's the one."

"Yeah, what of her?"

"Well I was thinking…maybe you should give her an eyeful of what is yours."

"What did you have in mind?"

Smiling at Rose I responded, "Well just think of what you could do if we weren't stuck in purgatory…"

"Hmmm….little sister, I like how your mind works, devious and cleaver! Emmett most certainly has rubbed off on you," she said with a slight giggle. And with that Rose turned toward Emmett and with a seductive look upon her face reached over towards him, sliding her hand from his waist down his thigh and then centered it. With her other hand, she innocently stuck one finger on the side of her face, staring down the now annoyed girl.

When Rose had accomplished her mission, Emmett turned towards Rose, and whispered, "You will make good on that!"

"I had to let her know that you are mine," Rose informed him. "But you know I will follow through, I always follow through…"

"All you did was start a war," Edward interrupted, softly chuckling under his breath.

"That I will win." Rose smiled matter-of-factly, glaring at the girl. Then turned back to us, "So what does Alice see happening this year?"

Knowing exactly what she meant Edward just shook his head-not giving any insight to her question. I could see the look of both expectation and humor. I'm sure that at least one of my siblings would do something today. And it would only increase as the year progressed. 'Should I be prepared for anything?' I thought while lifting my shield. Edward just smiled at me, which meant a definite yes. At least this year wouldn't be too boring after all.

"Alright class so we will start going over the first chapter…"

Since I had already taken nearly every math class imaginable, this was sure to be boring. I wonder what is going on in the other classes at this moment. I'm sure Edward knows, oh how I wish I had a more useful power.

Just then Emmett raised his hand "Will this be on the test?"

"No but you will need to know…" but by this time Emmett was ripping the pages out of his book, nearly shredding them to pieces.

Oh no…it's already begun, what is he doing. The entire class was somewhere between shock at the fact that he would actually destroy school property and laughter at both the mess he was making and also the priceless, dumbfounded look upon the teachers face. Continuing to watch as Emmett literally shredded the pieces throwing them into the air, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Waahoo, not on the test!" Emmett was ecstatically proclaiming while tossing the now confetti size paper shreds in the air. As they he continued to pick them up and throw them back into the air. By this time the entire class was either in hysterical laughter or trying to hide the fact that they were laughing as to not be in trouble with the teacher.

"Enough! Enough! That is enough Mr…" she was searching through her stack of papers to find his name "Wolfe," as she looked back up still trying to make him stop "Emmett!" no response "Emmett Wolfe!" she yelled nearly flabbergasted to the point of falling to her knees in dismay.

"Yes, Mrs. Harris," he said innocently.

"What do you think you are doing to your book?!"

"Well since it's not going to be on the test I thought I would celebrate."

"And you think that tearing up a perfectly good text book is the way to do that?"

"Actually I think that are several better ways, let's see there is taking a drive in my Acadia or Rose's M3 at full speed, having my way with Rose in one of our cars or maybe in the forest, oh speaking of forests, hunting…"

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett," her eyes were wide with shock and the boys in the room started snickering at his bluntness. Quickly their attention turned to Rose and started eyeing her up and down thinking of having their ways with her. Edward groaned as their thoughts bombarded him.

"Why waste room in my book of things I don't need to know?" Emmett muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Shit, I wish I could hit me a piece of that," a boy with dark hair from the far side of the room whispered to the guy sitting next to him.

Emmett's eyes quickly shot to him and glared him down. Rose and I forced ourselves to stifle our laughter, the guy looked like he was going to wet himself right there in front of the entire class. Emmett's pause and silence was enough to encourage Mrs. Harris to start class again.

While the teacher continued on with her so called lecture I knew that the book charade was not the end of Emmett and his act, yes horny boy stopped this one menacing act, but Emmett was far too board to let it be the end of his angst filled rebellion.

"Ahhh darn, my pencil broke," Emmett whined. "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" he first asked Edward, then turned to me not waiting for a reply, "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Then turned his questioning to Rose, "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

Mrs. Harris immediately stopped class once again and pointedly questioned, "Emmett is there a problem? You shouldn't be talking…"

"I can't help it. All I need is a pencil because mine broke but no one has one that I can borrow. Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Emmett whined.

"Is there anyone who can lend Mr. Wolfe a pencil?" Mrs. Harris asked the class frustrated throwing her hands down in disgust.

Of course it would be _that_ girl, who would have one. "Well thank you ma'am," Emmett said in one of those cowboyish tones, and winked at her all the while playing with her. She giggled before retreating back to her desk, I raised my eyebrow speculating whether or not he was just playing with the class, trying to get some sort of a rise and raise ammunition for Rose in future endeavors.

"Now if we can _please_ get back to our discussion."

Emmett immediately started drawing on his paper. When I finally realized what he was drawing it was too late. He had drawn a human face and was now talking to it. "Well I know it has been a long time…yes I have missed you too…no I'm in class right now…I'm sure they would like to…"

"Mr. Wolfe," the teacher demanded sternly….

Emmett jumped up and crawled underneath his desk with what I thought was a good impersonation of a terrified facial expression.

"Why are you talking again and why are you under there?"

Emmett started to fake cry, "You're…so…scary!" he managed to stifle out between gasps of fake sobs.

"Why do you think that I am scary?"

"Because you keep yelling at me!" Emmett pretended to sob into his hands, forcing himself to rock back and forth.

"Did you ever think that maybe you keep interrupting me?"

"Mrs. Harris, I'm sorry, please, don't hate me, I'll try to be better, honestly I will. It's just hard coming to a new school and have every one stare at you, it's hard trying to make new friends when all the guys around you want your girlfriend, and all you can think of is that she's going to leave you because you're not enough of a man for her."

Rose and I looked down trying to hide our smiles at his rant while Edward just covered his mouth and shook his head. This was definitely not the avenue I thought Emmett would be taking with this prank.

Edward stood up, grabbed Emmett's arm and forced him up then pushed him lightly back into his seat, making sure not to break anything. "Emmett get your turrets under control, man up and shut the hell up now will you?" Edward scolded with a smile that was designed only for us to see. After Emmett whipped the shit eating grin off of his face Edward returned to his seat.

"Now that that's all settled…can we please continue?"

"She's somewhere between frustrated, annoyed, and amused. She has never had a student act like you and she is not sure what to do," Edward answered Emm's unspoken question. Emmett just smiled wickedly at us as he had apparently come up with another idea.

Only moments later Emmett was at it again. This time playing rock, paper, scissors with himself. After 4 rounds he starts saying "You're cheating…I don't care what you think, I saw you, I know you cheated." If I didn't know any better Emmett was claiming that one hand was cheating.

"Alright Emmett, what is it this time?"

"I'm not talking to you, you're mean." And he quickly stuck out his tongue, continuing on with his rock, paper, scissor game. All the while the class was quietly giggling to themselves. Quickly I decided that this year was going to be different, this year the Cullens weren't going to try to fly under the radar; we weren't going to try to go unnoticed. This move was going to be different, this year we were going to have fun and be spontaneous. This might possibly end up being our shortest stay ever if we kept it up, but at least we would be having fun in purgatory instead of wishing for sudden and less painful death. Maybe the reason we had to move before is going to be a blessing rather than a curse. We would just have to be more careful about the names we choose. Luckily our family is large enough that we have several to use without having to make up random ones, although that would be fun.


	5. Do me Essay

_TCL's song of choice: __**No Entiendes La Onda**__ by __**Cypress Hill**_

Edward POV

It was a very odd feeling having my own daughter, not to mention her husband, in class with me. Although when you're a vampire and your child grows three times faster than any normal child does, what can you do? This is my third time through high school and my seventh Spanish class so I felt comfortable with the material and doubted that the teacher would have anything more to add that I hadn't already learned. We had the choice between French and Spanish but we chose Spanish because we couldn't all take French. Besides with our frequency down to South America and our constant communication with Carmen and Nahul a few more semester courses may not be such a bad thing? Maybe there would be a word or two that I could learn that I hadn't known previously… though I seriously doubted it.

As we took our seats in class there were again several comments being made all around us. I swear all human teenagers are all the same. If only we could just make it apparent that we did not want to date any of them nor did we want to have them lust after us. In fact, if only they knew what we really were, they would most definitely take off running in the opposite direction. I noticed Spanish started in nearly the same way as Trig did.

"My name is Mr. Gonzales and since this is a second year Spanish class I expect everyone to have some knowledge in Spanish. Therefore you will only be allowed to speak in Spanish. I will lecture in English, but I will not accept any answer or response that is not in Spanish. If you have any questions that you feel you cannot ask in Spanish, try your best to and then I will help you along the way. So if everyone would now introduce yourselves to the class." _This is going to be interesting; I bet that group right over there can't even introduce themselves. I'm sure that's the siblings of Emmett from Edwina's Trig class earlier. I'm going to love grading them this semester._

Great, so the teacher already has it out for us. Absolutely wonderful! Well I guess we will show him. Most of the students struggled with the task of introducing themselves; however, with our vast education in Spanish, Bella and I had no problem. Jake and Nessie did much better than the rest of the students but still had to think about it a little more than we did.

"el nombre es Jake y es el juego Ness. Cuando no estamos en la escuela que se divierten mucho más."

---(_Jake is the name and Ness is the game. When we are not stuck in school we are having much more fun.) _

"Estoy Renesmee Thompson." _But I prefer to go by Nessie, _she thought to herself.

---(_I am Renesmee Thompson.) _

"Soy Edward Thompson. Mi novia es puta hermosa. Por lo tanto, mantener las manos y los pensamientos que usted o yo podría tener que romperlas."

---(_I'm Edward Thompson. My girlfriend is fucking hot and I expect you to keep your hands and thoughts to yourself or I might have to break them.) _

_Hmmmm…so maybe they do know some Spanish, but his language was inappropriate. I'm going to have to address that. I wonder how many other students understood what he said? Oh…my…god! She is absolutely gorgeous. She is going to be my next ex-wife. Wait did he just threaten me?_

When his eyes caught sight of Bella his thoughts were of nothing more than lust. It took everything that I had to stay in my seat and not attack him right here and now. "Hola mi nombre es Bella Wolfe,"

---(_Hi my name is Bella Wolfe) _she proclaimed with a slight wave.

"Cuatro que parecen conocer muy bien el español. ¿Cuántas clases has tenido?"

---(Umm…_You four seem to…uh…know your Spanish very well. How many Spanish classes have you had)?_

"Nessie y en el mío empezó a clases de español en la escuela primaria,"

_---(Nessie and I have taken Spanish since we were in grade school) _I answered him in perfect Spanish.

"Jacob y empecé teniendo español cuando éramos seis años de edad,"

_---_(_Jacob and I have been in Spanish class since were six years old), _Bella answered for both her and Jake rather quickly.

"Grandes, tengo estudiantes que probablemente saben más español que yo,"

---(_Great, I have students that know more Spanish than I do)_ he mumbled to himself.

"Por lo que parece que usted puede ser que,"

---(_So it seems that you might_) I rebuffed. This is getting ridiculous. There is no reason that he should have a problem with that. Maybe I should give him a reason to feel that way.

"Pero usted pensaría sabiendo que tenemos un vocabulario español más grande que usted, usted no estaría quejándose acerca de ello delante de nosotros."

---_ (But you would think knowing that, you wouldn't be complaining about it in front of us)._

"Eso no viene al caso. ¿Por qué es usted todo en esta clase de todos modos?"

---(_That's irrelevant. Why are you all in this class anyway?)_

"Bien ellos no tienen un honores clase que española ahora entonces hace ellos."

---(_Well they don't have an honors Spanish class, now then do they?) _

"Adivino que usted tiene razón, pero eso todavía hace no explica por qué usted está aquí."

---(_I guess that you're right, but that still doesn't explain why you're in this class.)_

"¿Dónde nos querría que usted sea?"

---(_Where would you like us to be?) _

"¿Por qué no hizo ellos le ponen en español tres o español cuatro?"

---(_Why didn't they put him in Spanish three or Spanish four?) _

"Somos sólo estudiantes de segundo año."

---(_We're sophomores.) _

"Sí, los estudiantes de segundo año que sabe aparentemente más acerca del idioma que usted debe para sólo es españoles dos estudiantes."

---(_Yes, sophomore students that apparently know more about the language than any second year student should.) _

"Si su cualquier consuelo, nosotros nos pusimos queremos estar en esta clase más que usted nos desea que estemos aquí."

---(_If it's any consolation, we don't want to be in this class any more than you want us to be.) _

"¿Y qué es eso supone significar? Son usted tratando de implicar que usted no me quiere."

---(_And what is that supposed to mean? Are you trying to imply that you don't like me?) I swear if he says yes, I will personally kick his ass, _I thought to myself. I had to stifle a laugh at the thought of him trying to inflict any pain upon me or anyone else in my family.

"No trataba simplemente implicar que esta clase estará aburriendo muy."

---(_Not at all. I was simply implying that it's going to be a very long, boring class). _However, if he is going to be an ass in every class then it's going to be a long boring and irritating class. Urgh!

"Veo. Bien desde que usted parece saber tanto como que usted hace, acabo de llamar en usted cuatro en ayudarme con algunas discusiones de clase y proyectos."

---(_I see. Well since you four seem to know so much, then you wouldn't mind helping me with various tasks in class.) _

"Eso debía mantenernos entretuvimos."

---(_That should keep us entertained.) _I half mumbled mostly to myself.

_And maybe even outside of class, if I could only think of a way to get her out of class and alone with me. Mmmmm I would love to do her. _His thoughts beyond infuriated me. The images he was envisioning for Bella—my Bella—and himself were causing me to see red. Involuntarily my hands shaped into tight fists and began to quake with the internal rage as he raked over her body with his eyes, slowly undressing her, picturing her in a black satin baby doll.

Hablando de diversión, he escuchado acerca de lo que pasó con tu hermano y no voy a ser tolerante de algo así en mi clase. ¿Entendido?

---_(Speaking of entertainment, I heard about what happened with your brother and I will not be tolerant of anything like that in my class. Is that understood?)_

If he so much as even takes a step out of line towards her, I swear he will gain a full understanding of the meaning of kicking someone's ass. I will personally shove his so far up that it comes out his mouth.

Bella noticed as a small growl started rumbling in my chest—much too low for the humans to hear. She quirked an eyebrow and reached over to me. I was too angry—too afraid to take her hand. Angry at both the monster in front of the class and the monster she was sitting next to. I was afraid to hurt her, afraid that my anger would grow too fast if his visions went any farther and that I would squeeze too hard.

En primer lugar yo no soy mi hermano y la segunda no había nada que hacer que se estaba en contra de la política de la escuela por lo que no veo el problema.  
_--- (First I am not my brother and second there wasn't anything that he did that was against school policy so I don't see the issue.)_

Usted me escuchó.

---_(You heard me.) _

_Seguro, Seguro _

_---(Sure, Sure.) Yeah I heard you alright, and even more than you know. _

Bueno, ahora que entendemos mutuamente.

_---(Well since we both understand each other.) _He stated trying to end the now escalating conversation.

"What was all that about?" Bella questioned softly trying not to gather anymore attention to us.

"He figured that we didn't have a clue about speaking Spanish and that it would be easy to fail us."

"And?" She knew there was more than I was telling her. Even if she couldn't read my mind, she could read my eyes and face, no matter how well I tried to conceal the emotions.

"He also wants you-in more ways than one," I growled nearly audible to human ears.

The look of pure understanding lit her face. "Guess what?" I raised an eyebrow at her requesting that she went on, knowing she knew exactly what I was thinking. "He can't have me! There's nothing to worry about, since the first time I saw you I have been hopelessly in love with and you and there is no one that could come between us."

"So what do you say we have some fun?" Jake interrupted with an evil grin on his face. I knew from his thoughts what he was planning but Bella and Nessie were still in the dark.

"Go for it. He could use an ass kicking right now, but I'll settle for watching you give him some hell."

Once the class was called to order Mr. Gonzales was writing various sentences on the board, which we were suppose write down on our own paper and decipher. When Jake pulls out a concealed plastic pistol filled with water, and proceeded to squirt Mr. Gonzales in the ear with precise accuracy. _What the fuck was that?! _I was doing my best to stifle a laugh. He immediately turned to see who had done what exactly. But Jake had already hidden the weapon. Mr. Gonzales looked around frantically trying to decide what had happened. _Now I know that there is water on my ear. One of these students is trying to be funny, well I'll show them, I'll catch them the minute that they try it again._ And with that he turned around and continued to write more sentences, all the while looking at the class in his peripheral.

In less than a whisper I informed Jake, "He's trying to figure out who did it. He can't see you from where he is standing though. You're clear."

With that Jake immediate shot Mr. Gonzales again, this time in back of the neck. Three students who actually witnessed the water spraying through the air were now giggling, although they had no idea as to where it had originated from.

_I swear someone is going to be in severe trouble for this. I'll bet it was one of those 2 over there. "_Mr. Thompson, do you think you are being funny?"

"Ummmm…I don't think I understand Mr. Gonzales."

"You think that I don't know what you are doing?" _I know that he did it. If he thinks that sitting there acting stupid is going to fool me._

"Taking notes?"

"Sure you are." _His innocence doesn't fool me. I'll catch him sooner or later._

But he turned around again to continue on with his assignment. Jake knowing that he couldn't see him, kept the weapon hidden but shot him directly in the butt, but this time with more water than he had in the face. _What the fuck! I'm going to have that child's head on a platter. _"Mr. Thompson, go to the hall way, I will be there in a minute!"

"OK?"

Mr. Gonzales just stood there watching me, hostility written on his face, as well as in his thoughts. His eyes narrowed as I rose from my seat in complete compliance. I couldn't help the chuckle knowing all too well that the second I was out of the room, Jake would strike again. But then I got a whiff of more ridiculous thoughts. He honestly thought that if I were out in the hall, away from Bella his chances would improve. Little did he know he was sorely mistaken. My eyes grew darker as I noticed a peak rising through his gray dress pants.

Bella looked at me with worry in her eyes.

I leaned down to kiss her temple, and whispered, "Everything will be fine, I won't get into trouble." I felt _his_ gaze grow more pungent as I interacted with Bella.

"I'm not worried about you getting into trouble! I'm worried that you're going to get angry and do something you're going to regret!" she scolded as she grabbed my hand successfully stopping me in my tracks. She knew me all too well. The more that asshole daydreamed about my wife, the more hostile I wanted to be.

Bella turned to Mr. Gonzales and turned her face into that damn pouty face that brought me to my knees. "Mr. Gonzales, it wasn't Edward, I promise." Instantly he started seeing the cracks in his theory. She wouldn't swoon over him in my absence; she didn't even want to sit through part of a class without me, why would she want him.

_What is she doing with him? Honestly, the kid is trouble, why is she trying to stand up for him? She can do so much better, especially with a rack like that…_

Before I could gather my thoughts I was already walking to the front of the room ready to pounce on the arrogant son of a bitch. Jake, always my wingman, discreetly shot Mt. Gonzales in the crotch, dispensing much more than necessary. Immediately I stopped examining the handy work, not only did the water outline his bulging excitement, but it also gave the illusion that he wet his pants from fear.

The class literally erupted in hysterics; almost everyone had noticed Mr. Gonzales wet himself. '_I can't believe he just pissed in his pants, wait til I tell everyone at lunch.' 'This is going to be great gossip' 'Oh my god!' _

"Good one Jake!" Nessie cooed.

I had to agree Jake couldn't have made a better shot. Smiling I turned to Jake, "Thanks man, you saved his life, and possibly us a move." By this time I had calmed down enough not to hurt anyone.

"That's it! I'm getting the principal and whoever is responsible for this is going to be in big trouble!"

"Well it looks like you are, I don't think any of us can pee in your pants for you," Bella said trying to stifle her laughter.

"I DID NOT PEE IN MY PANTS!"

"Well then how do you explain that you were standing there and out of nowhere they get wet?"

"URGH!" Mr. Gonzales yelled over the exuberant laughter and stormed out of the room.

"Jake, you may want to get rid of that thing quick; he's going to make the principal ask for a bag check when he comes in."

Bella held out her hand for the water gun and discreetly took it from Jacob, slipped it under her shirt and walked up to the teachers desk. Carefully and silently she pulled it out and slipped it into his second desk drawer, then quickly made her way back to us before anyone became the wiser.

"Now why did you do that?" Jake protested upset that he had lost one of his toys.

"Because it will seriously fuck with him!" Bella giggled. "Edward, you have to tell us what he's thinking when he finds it."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. Watching Mr. Gonzales's thoughts was the last thing on my priority list, especially after everything that just happened this hour.

Before Mr. Gonzales could return with the principal the bell rang, saving me from having to listen to the asshole marvel over my wife anymore. Bella confidently took my hand and led us out of that sanctioned section of hell.


	6. Acadia got back!

_TCL has chosen another good song for this: __**Backseat Action**__ by __**T-Pain**__._

Emmett POV

"Rose, you wanna go so you can molest me?" I hinted.

"Hmmm…where did you have in mind?"

_Anywhere, right here, right now._"I don't care. We could get in the Acadia?"

"Urgh! I was thinking the Janitors closet."

"Sounds good! Let's go!"

"Ummmm no you don't!" Alice contradicted.

"And why not?!" What the hell is she thinking; I can go have fun with Rose whenever and where ever I want.

"I'm not saying that you can't go do whatever it is that you want but you have to wait a little bit, if we want a place to sit for the rest of the year in lunch you will need to be there for a few minutes."  
"What are you talking about?"

"Well since this is such a small school there are not many tables that will be large enough for all of us to sit at."  
"And?" This was really irritating me, what the hell does she need me for?  
"Well if we want one then we are going to have to take it by force possibly."  
"And I think you can handle a few teenagers."  
"That's not what I am saying; I am saying that you and Jake need to be the ones to enforce that people move."

"And why is that?" Although pushing some high schoolers around does sound like fun.

"Duh Emm, look at you two." I know look at me, Rose definitely is. She typically likes it when I play the bad guy… maybe it will turn into something we can use as foreplay.

"Alright."

As we approached the lunch room I could see that Jake and Ness were already in line, followed closely by Edward and Bella. As I looked around I noticed that what Alice had said was completely true. There were only 4 tables large enough for all of us to sit at and each one of them had kids sitting at them. "Which one are we going to take?" I asked now anxious to have some fun with these puny high Meatballs.

"That one," she said pointing at the one in the corner of the room. It was the one that was the farthest from the entrance.

"So what do we need to do?"

"Well I think we should all go get our food."

"Great more props. It's not like we are going to eat it. Why should we even bother? Can't we just go over and push them around now?"

"No we can't, we have to keep up appearances."

As we all walked towards the line I heard Edward informing Jake of what was going to happen. Jake just turned and smiled at me, obviously awaiting whatever we were going to face. I had to admit that this would be fun, even if Rose and I had to wait. "Nothing like inflicting fear on some unsuspecting children on our first day-huh?" I elbowed him.

"Let's do this!"

As we all paid for our 'food' we approached the table in the corner, there were only 4 boys sitting at it.

"Ummm what do you think you are doing?" The red haired kid sitting at the table questioned looking at me like I was crazy.

"Sitting down," I stated matter-of-factly, with a hint of hostility in my voice.

"And what makes you think that we want you sitting here?" the blonde gay looking one rebuffed.

"Well I don't remember asking you what you wanted," I answered irritated that my molesting would have to wait.

"You can leave now!" Blondie thought he was going to boss me around. Ha! Yeah right!

"If that's what you think, then you are seriously mistaken. I'm thinking that _you_ will be the one to leave. My family and I will be sitting here today, oh and for the rest of the year as well."

"I don't think so. We sat here last year and we will be sitting here this year," the now angry brown headed boy with acne protested.

"I don't take orders, I give them, now move! You know I would seriously rather not force you to leave, it would be in your best interest to get up and walk away." This might be more fun than I had originally thought.

"Whatever dick-wad, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but there is no way in hell that I am giving you this table. Newby's sit in the bathroom, crying so chop chop. Go shed a tear or two." Did he seriously just call me a dick-wad? Wait then he just insulted us. I'm going to kill this guy.

By this time Jacob joined me, keeping me from lashing out at these little pricks; he placed his food down on the table and looked at me then at the guys at the table. He crossed his arms across his chest narrowing his eyes. "Yo, Emm, is there a problem here?"

"Uh. Yeah, douche here thinks that first I am a dick-wad, secondly that newby's need to sit in the bathrooms crying. Now why in the hell would we be crying? And furthermore, why the fuck would we let our angels sit in bathrooms?" I answered him.

"Ya know, being that we're stronger than these assholes…" Jake started.

"Not to mention there are more of us than them," Edward jumped in.

"Yeah, you'd think that they would comply," Jacob finished his previous sentence.

"Oh, and our chicks are hotter than anything they'd ever land," I added.

Jacob snorted and looked over at Renesmee with a fond smile.

"You just had to go there didn't you Emmett?" Edward questioned rolling his eyes.

"Hey, so here's an idea, why don't you losers go and cry in the bathroom and we will occupy your lovely ladies," the blonde decided.

"Look, we're not looking for a problem, just get up, and everything will proceed as it did any other day before we got here okay?" Jake tried I could see him fisting his hands trying to control his anger that was rising.

"Ya know, if us talking doesn't do the trick, I'm sure Rose would thoroughly enjoy fucking up their cars?" I informed as the four boys just stared incredulously.

"So your girlfriend has to fight your battles-huh?" blondie snickered.

"Ha! No that is just the inevitable." This guy was starting to get on my nerves.

"Is that before or after we fuck up their faces?" Jacob asked cracking his knuckles. Damn I wish I could do that! It's so intimidating, look at them squirm!

"What's the problem?" Jasper asked coming over to join our pow-wow of sorts.

"These virgins won't get up so we can sit down."

I vaguely heard Bella and Nessie complaining about the scene we were making, but right now I was having too much fun to care. I knew Rose was getting a kick out of me playing a hard ass, and in fact I was almost sure I could smell her getting wet as I threatened these pansy asses.

"Edward, come on, it's not that important, we'll just…."

"Bella, it is important!" I grumbled over my shoulder at her. Her eyes narrowed as I looked into them. "Go back to the girls."

"Em…"

"Go!" I ordered. I caught Edward's treacherous glare from the corner of my eye but didn't care, I wasn't about to let anyone ruin my foreplay.

"Dude look, we don't want any trouble…" The brown headed kid with acne complained as he gathered his things.

"Exactly, just as I thought," I answered pulling out a chair and sitting down. While the others decided that they would follow scar face out. Jacob and Jasper followed my lead while Edward retreated to tend to Bella. Man I loved the girl, but she could be a serious buzz kill at times.

Just as I thought, Rose joined us, lightly resting her hand on my shoulders.

"Outside, now!" she ordered me, her voice a soft lustful whisper.

"What if I don't? Remember, I don't take orders."

"If you aren't outside in five seconds, I will find one of these hopeless humans to help me with the problem in my pants-got it?"

"What the fuck Rose!" I complained.

"Hmm… which one should it be?" she sang all the while looking around.

I grabbed her hand and yanked her out of her chair leading her outside to the car.

As I pulled her with me through the cafeteria and out towards the parking lot, I started thinking about this morning. The way her body looks right after were having sex, WHAM! It just hit me in the face like a mother effing train. I had a hard on instantly and it was one of the big ones, one of the erections you can't just ignore and think away.

"Come here baby" she whispered her voice husky and alluring. I was there in less than a second scoping her up and placing her on the hood of the car, pressing my cold body to hers. My mouth pressed to hers as my hands roamed freely, moans filling the lot. Rosalie's hands were tangled in my hair as my tongue licked a path up from her chest and up her neck, placing kisses as my tongue went along.

Rosalie's head was lolling as I went to town kissing and licking her as I removed the halter she had on. Her beauty never ceased to amaze me and that she'd picked me was a wonder that I thanked the heavens for each day. My loved swelled in her as I removed her bra, gazing at her and taking her in. My mouth descended to her nipple, taking it in and sucking on it. Rolling it and biting at the hard nipple in my mouth. She was moaning and arching under my ministrations, her hands roamed over me as I licked at her breast, my hand working her other breast. Her hands rubbed over my chest and down to the bottom of my shirt. She lifted it and pulled it over my head her hands going straight to my nipples, mirroring what my hand was doing to her own nipple. My moan reverberated throughout the lot as Rosalie bent forward to take my nipple in her mouth. She smiled at the reaction that she induced, "Slow down baby. We have an hour."

My voice had gone husky and even deeper. "We have all eternity" Rose only let up a little lifting her head from my chest her hands still roaming over my body, down my chest around my back and down to my belt buckle. Her hands undid the buckle, her hand slipping inside. A strangled moan was ripped from me as her hand wrapped around me, pumping me. A cheeky smile lit up Rosalie's face as she pleasured me. My hand soon wrapped around hers, stopping her attentions and removing her hand. The smile disappeared as her hand was stopped. My mouth was on hers, my hand drawing hers up and pulling her closer to me. I opened the car door and pulled Rose onto the back seat. Flipping her onto her back, my mouth upon hers as my hands pulled her pants down taking her panties with them. My fingers delved into her core as I trailed kisses down her neck and over her chest. Starting with one finger I slipped it into her, adding another finger then another, increasing the pace. Rosalie was writhing and moaning as my fingers plunged in and out of her. I moved down her body, my tongue lavishing her nipples and down to her bellybutton. Slowly my tongue entered her fold, my fingers still penetrating her as my tongue lavished her clit. When her orgasm hit I could tell that she was seeing stars as her eyes rolled back. My head was resting on her thigh as she caught her breath. Rosalie smoothed my hair as she came down from her high.

"You didn't take care of yourself." She reached for my cock but I stopped her.

"I don't need to. Not yet. But we aren't done yet we still have the rest of the hour." I stepped back and looked down at her.

"Oh baby," I sighed before moving between Rose's legs to place tender kisses over her lips, face and neck. As I kissed fluttering kisses over her chest she moaned; she pushed me down on the seat and hastily pulled my shirt and pants off, somehow managing to keep them in one piece. I groaned watching Rose stare at my cock.

"Don't torture me, babe." She looked up at me as her mouth descended on my cock. Wrapping her lips around the tip, lightly sucking it in and out at first, as her tongue lapped up the side as she sucked. Her hands wrapped around the base as she pumped in time with her sucking. Her gaze locked with mine as she slowly drew me out and sucked my girth back in. My head pulsated to the pleasure sweeping over me.

She spoke around my cock still in her mouth, "Cum for me, baby." The vibration of the words causing me to lose it, I moaned as my seed spurted into her mouth. She lightly sucked me dry, as she enjoyed the taste. Reluctantly she let my dick fall from her lips. Licking her lips one last time, she crawled to rest on my chest. I put my arms around her and held her close as I regrouped. Lightly sucking on her nipple as I traced circles over her stomach, I was soon raring to go. I flipped her over onto her back and moved down to her dripping core. I flicked my tongue out and licked up and down, while my fingers danced over her abdomen and then making their way to her secret place. They dipped in as my tongue moved up to circle her clit. Arching Rose gripped my head and held it in place. She refused to cum before me again so when she felt her orgasm coming she pulled up and positioned me at her entrance, I didn't need any more encouragement. I thrust in. I teased her, picking up the pace then slowing down to a snail's pace.

"Fuck me Emm, fuck me hard! Fuck me now!" she ordered greedily, her voice full of lust and need.

"Mmmm, baby, you like that?!" I thrust myself into her harder, hitting her g-spot; her ripping moans filled the car as I pressed it repeatedly. We were moaning and groaning as we thrust our hips forward meeting half way in the act. I trailed my fingers over Rose's breast murmuring sweet words, Rose shuddered form the contact. My hand went lower reaching between our thrusting bodies, I circled her clit causing her to arch and moan more.

Panting Rose called out my name, "Emm, mmmm, Emmmetttttttt" begging me to let her cum. All I could do was grunt and groan as the feeling of being inside of her. I looked down at the beautiful woman that I was currently fucking. I looked down into the face of an angel...the face of Rosalie. I picked up the pace, pounding in and out of her. Her walls contracting around me and pulling me back in. I pressed harder on her clit increasing the pressure. My cock pounded in and out of her, the friction becoming unbearable. With a shout of sheer pleasure I exploded causing Rose to cum with me. Jets of seed spurting into her as she contracted around me, savoring the last drops from my penis.

**Most of you have told me that you want more lemons, well I am happy to oblige but the question remains…**

**What kind of lemons do you want? **


	7. Pourin' on the porn

Jasper POV

So here I am back in class and with Emmett none the less. What the hell would he get us into this time? Emmett was one of the best brothers that I could ever ask for; he was always there when you needed him, always useful when you needed to feel a good mood. Although many times I wish he would learn when enough is enough. I already knew he had some things planned for the class, Alice had warned me. Alice…oh how I loved that wonderful woman. I wish we could just spend eternity looking into each other's eyes. It was like the world would stand still when I was looking at her.

"Hey Jazz" Emmett broke through my thoughts.

"What Emmett?" I asked slightly irritated.

"Why are you in such a bad mood, I was only going to ask you if you wanted to have some fun this class."

"And what do you have in mind? Alice didn't tell me."

As he told me his plan I couldn't help but feel his excitement and chuckle. I really hoped this year would go by faster than the last few decades had. Things were so much better now that Edward had Bella and Jake had come to live with us. It seemed like life was a little more carefree. Well as carefree as it could be for a vampires pretending to be humans.

As we entered the computer room several of the girls started whispering to each other and I could feel the lust in the air. "Damn they are all so good looking." "I am going to seduce that one." "I bet that they are all good in bed." "Yeah, well, that one is mine."

We looked around the room trying to find good place to sit and also an unsuspecting victim. I knew at once when Emmett found what he wanted; he was radiating vibes of excitement. Emm and I sat in the corner of the room trying to stay as far away from the girls as possible. Not that the guys were much better, what with all the jealousy that was radiating off of them, but at least we might be able to get the girls to think about something else. We made a point to sit right next to the blonde boy from lunch who thought he was all 'bad ass'. I think it was Emmett's mission to show him that we were not to be messed with.

"Good afternoon class, I hope you all had a good lunch and are now ready to learn. I am Mr. Dishman, and I will be your guide throughout the wonderful world of electronics." He was a little too chipper about the topic, he made me want to cringe with the false delight.

As if he could teach me anything I hadn't already heard at least a million-and-one times before. We already had access to things that weren't even released to the public yet. And in fact, Alice has a computer that won't even be released for another 70 years. Thanks to the details in her visions we were able to create the masterpiece at home.

"I expect that everyone in here knows how to turn on a computer and log in."

I could feel the humor in the air at his declaration. There were nods and snickers at home stupid the statement was, what teenager doesn't know how to turn on a computer?

"Once you have your computer turned on, please log in, your user id is your last name plus your first and middle initial. Your pass code is your student id number. Once you have logged in please wait for further instructions. I will have my scene displayed up here on the board so that everyone can see what to do next."

As he spoke fingers started pecking away at the keys, soon everyone was logged in and were now awaiting Mr. Dishman's directions.

"If you will go to the start menu and find Microsoft Photo Gallery, our first…what the…" his scene disappeared from the bored. He was looking for a disconnected wire; little did he know Emmett had a remote that controlled the little box. He finally found that the box had been turned off; he flipped the switch back on and resumed his speech.

"Our first assignment will be to locate 15 pictures off the internet and trans…not again what is going on with this stupid machine?" As he checked his computer again trying to figure out what exactly was going on. I could hear him cursing under his breath. "Stupid fucking computer… why won't you fucking work?"

"Um, Mr. Dishman, why don't you make sure you're computer is in the lock and loaded position for class next time?" Emmett chuckled from beside me.

Mr. Dishman glared but chose to ignore Emmett's comment.

"And transfer them to here. You will use them to create…" Once again, Emmett was fucking with the instructors, this time he completely switched the pictures to something that belonged on the discovery channel. Suddenly everything on the projector went to lions and bears humping each other in the wild. Mr. Dishman instantly blushed and hit the power button trying to rectify the situation.

Mr. Dishman attempted to push on without bringing too much attention to the mishap. Parents would be notified of that I was sure. Little Mrs. Prude was sitting in the corner appalled, her anger was radiating. She was thoroughly disgusted with the fact that Mr. Dishman hadn't been better prepared, and I'm sure she was contemplating turning him in for showing things that were inhumane. If only she knew what the wild really was like, her little world would be turned upside down.

She fluffed her brown hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms tightly over her chest trying to act superior to everyone that was snickering at the sudden turn of events in class.

Mr. Dishman tried to begin again, "You will be creating a movie with pictures, sound, and motion."

With those instructions he left us to get started. Once we were all searching the internet, Emmett elbowed me and whispered so that no student could hear "You ready for more… I mean the good stuff, you ready for it?"

I just rolled my eyes at him. When he saw the blonde from lunch next to him bend down to pick up a pen from his bag Emmett quickly swapped his mouse for the blonde haired boys. When the boy sat back up in his chair he once again started to surf the internet. Emmett made sure to mimic his movements as to not be detected immediately. A few seconds later Emmett used the boys' mouse which was now in front of Emmett to open a few random games. Immediately the boy was completely confused, "how the hell?"

"There should be no one playing computer games, you have an assignment to work on," Mr. Dishman told the class eyeing the blonde.

The blonde boy immediately tried to close out the games with his fake mouse; little did he notice that Emmett's computer was doing the same movements that his was. Once again Emm followed along with the boy and his actions making sure to click on everything the boy was, then when as he was doing a Google search one of the search results was a porn site. "This should be great…" snickered Emm as he clicked on the site. The blonde boy was in total shock, immediately after the site had loaded we heard moans coming from his screen. As soon as the boy realized what was going on his cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. I could feel the lust coming from his body. How humans could be turned on by fake objects was beyond me. Silicone was disgusting, the thought of rupturing it only made the feeling even more appalling. There were so many things with fake breasts, the smell, the sensitivity. Thank god they didn't have those parts back in the 1920's because god knows Alice, being Alice, probably would have had something silicone just to make things 'more fashionable.'

"I'm not sure what you are doing, Nathan, but I'm sure it is not appropriate for school, if I catch you on another site like that you will be in the principal's office." Wow it was amazing how just a few sounds from a computer screen could make the lust in the room come on full force. I would love to be at home with Alice right now... or the car, or the janitor's closet. I exhaled loudly trying to catch a grasp on the feelings that this stupid human was throwing at me.

"But Mr. Dishman, I didn't mean to, I was trying to click on the image of…" Embarrassment, frustration, lust, and uncertainty were just a few of the conflicting emotions coming from Nathan.

"No excuses Nathan, I do not care what you say you were doing; just because you are a football player doesn't mean that you can get away with things in my class."

"But I swear I didn't…"Nathan tried again. "Yes, sir," he replied defeated.

Emmett and I had to stifle a laugh, although the interruption gave Emmett enough time to swap the mouse back.

Nathan turned back around grumbling to himself. Human ears wouldn't have heard his complaints, but as we all know, vampires have extra sensitive hearing. Which was only slightly unfortunate at this moment. Nathan was grumbling about how his life had become such a shit hole since us Cullen's moved into town, apparently his girlfriend was in love with Emmett, and we embarrassed him at lunch in front of his 'peeps' then there was the added fact that now he was somehow trying to find the ability to blame Emmett for his computer problems. Poor boy lost it.

Once everyone had decided upon the pictures they wanted, Mr. Dishman wanted us to search for a song that we could use for our movie. Nathan decided that he was going to use one from his MP3 player so he started digging in his jacket pocket hanging on his chair, leaving Emmett enough time to swap keyboards. When Nathan found his purchase he then started looking for the right song, once he found it, he plugged it into the computer and proceeded to upload it. During which time Emmett had managed to gain full control of Nathans computer and without his knowledge.

_So I hear that you enjoy it up the ass, your red haired friend offered to help you out with that._

I could feel the fear and confusion as Nathan read his computer screen. "What the fuck?"

_If only you had a dick instead of a pussy you could return the favor._

As anger added to his emotions the fear only heightened, confusion still thick.

_You know your mom was begging for it last night_

_Damn she screams fine_

_Damn she screams good_

_And I can make her cum so good._

Anger and frustration were now rolling off of Nathan in high volume.

_I'm gonna tap it again tonight to make her scream more_

_Scream some more, scream some more, _

_Yeah, yeah._

_Hope we don't keep you up_

_Because we will be up til dawn_

_And I'll be tappin that booty_

_Til the early morn. _

_Then I can show you some pointers-no small ufo's here._

_I'll show you how it's done._

"What the fuck!" Nathan said out loud, loud enough for the class to pay attention. Mr. Dishman made his way over to our section and read over Nathan's shoulder.

"Mr. Dishman, I swear I didn't…."

"Nathan, I'm sure I don't want to know what kind of music you have been listening to, but you need to find your way to the office. I'm disappointed that you couldn't take this class more seriously."

Pure anger was now rolling off Nathan. "I swear, whoever the fuck is messing with my head is going to fucking pay," he spat.

"I hope that the rest of you will learn from Mr. Tipton that I will not tolerate such things in my class. What you do in your spare time and at home is none of my business but what you do in my classroom is."

Once everyone had their stories almost completed Emmett was once again ready with his little toy. As Mr. Dishman was explaining what was going on, Emmett was slowly making sure that he had everything set to the remote.

"And you will see that when you have everything set up correctly that all you will have to do is click 'publish' and it will automatically…" The screen switched pictures and immediately had a girl licking another girl's clit and fingering her while being thrust into by a very muscular guy. The same scene was on every single computer screen in the computer lab. Immediately I was overwhelmed with strong waves of desire. It was almost unbearable. I just looked at Emmett, "do you realize what you just did?"I groaned in a soft whisper out of earshot of any human in the room.

"Yup, and it's on every single screen in the entire school." Little did he realize how this was affecting me. The lust was nearly unbearable. It was actually worse than being in a house full of fucking vampires, and by fucking I do mean in the literal sense. Even when Rose and Emmett are at their worst or when Edward and Bella have their moments, the lust that I was now being hit with was ten times that. If I didn't know any better I would think that every single human in a square mile are having thoughts about somehow orgasming.

A moment later Emmett looked at me strange. Maybe I was radiating some of the yearning need but it was not all from me. A couple of the guys quickly and quietly excused themselves to the bathroom. As I myself did, I knew where Alice was and I was going to find her—and fast.

Hurriedly I made my way down the hall and into the next wing. I knew that Alice would see me coming, and she would immediately meet me in the hall, once I saw her, I grabbed her up in my arms and quickly dashed into the nearest empty room.

"I can't believe Emmett, I mean I know he goes to extremes but this is just...."

"I personally couldn't find a better way to spend the rest of class." And with that my lips were on her.

As our lips met they parted and our tongues were immediately twirling inside playing with each other. My hands were on her chest rubbing with earnest, while hers were rummaging over my body. I quickly slipped her shirt (or in her words, 'bra tank') off of her as she unbuttoned mine, leaving us both bare chested. Without delay my lips and hands were on her boobs, sucking and licking, eliciting a slight moan from her. "Mmmmm…jazz."

"Alice….I want you baby."

I pushed her up against a wall and instantly pulled her panties out from under her skirt and lifted her up, until my lips could meet between her legs. She wrapped her legs loosely around my shoulders , and excitedly I began to lick her clit, making her moan even more, "uhhhh…mmmmm…mmmm…uhhhhh."

I couldn't help myself I was so horny, I continued licking her clit, then moved to her lips; lightly outlining them, cascading up and down as she slightly leaned into me. I pulled one of my hands up and slipped one finger into her wet opening, continuing to lick her. "Ohhhh…Jazz…..uhhhhh"

"You like that baby?"

"I do. Don't stop." I continued to slide my finger in and out of her,

"Baby, how much do you like it?" I growled playfully.

"mmmm …… I ….. mmmm …… love it … uhhhh ….. I want to …. Uhhhh …… mmmmm ….. cum all over you."

"Do you baby?" I slowed my pace just to tease her. But apparently she wasn't having that. She immediately climbed down me, unbuckled my belt and button then unzipped my pants. She started by kissing my stomach then trailed a light kisses lower following my happy trail all the way down, when she reached my swollen cock, she slipped her tongue out and ran it over the top and then around and under it. As she went below, she slipped my whole cock into her mouth, closing her lips around it, and sucking while she pulled me into her.

"Ohhhh….Alice….god that feels absolutely amazing!"

I couldn't believe the sensations that she always brought forth in me. As she pushed and pulled my swollen dick in and out of her mouth, she took her hands and wrapped them around the base of my cock and stroked it in time with her sucking motions. With her pinky fingers she slipped them lower as she thrust her hands up and down on me, causing me to sound more. "Uhhhh…..mmmm…..Alice, baby….I want you soooo bad."

"Show me…"

I immediately pulled her away from me and pulled her lips back to mine. She wrapped her legs around my waist while we kissed. I ran my hand down her spine, "Mmmm". I knew she loved it when I stroked her. With my other hand I cradled her head and rubbed her neck. Her hands were tangled into my hair, slightly pulling at it. As my hand reached the lower part of her spine, I proceeded to her ass, grabbing it, "Jazz…..uhhhhh"

She reached down to my cock and slipped it into her, "damn baby, you are so wet, and you feel so fucking good," I moaned as I thrust into her, forcing myself deeper.

"Show me how good."

I pushed her down on me, filling her completely. I continued thrusting her in and out, making her moan in pure ecstasy. I could feel her raging desire for me, so I continued, but ran my hand up her back and to her head, then back down to her ass again, firmly grabbing it. As I continued to throb in her, I pushed her up against the wall again and held her firmly in place while I sped up my tempo.

"Mmmmm….you….feel….sooooo…..mmmm….fucking…good"

She grabbed a hold of my back digging her nails in which only made me want her more. I gripped her ass and shoulder and shoved myself deeper, causing yet another moan of pleasure. I could feel myself building in her, starting to throb with the delight of her.

"Mmm baby, not yet, wait for me, wait for me Jazz, cum with me…" she begged her head rolling back.

The sensations cursing through my body, the feelings of elation and love rolling from Alice were consuming making the brink that much closer. My knees began to shake and my arms turned to jello as my climax stayed on the edge. I needed to cum, I needed to feel her tighten around me. Carefully I reached down and began playing with her clit as I fucked her in earnest.

I felt her walls tighten around me, and I began to pulsate as my orgasm rocked through my body as I released my cool juices into her extracting several moans at one time.

"Ohhh…Alice….ohhhhh."

"Uhhhh……Jazz….mmmm."


	8. Sex on Private Property

Bella POV

Here we were sitting in the World Studies classroom waiting for the teacher to call class to order, when Edward brushed my arm in his loving delicate way. I knew he was drawing up plans for tonight, I could see the thought process in his eyes. He was easy to read, even without his mind reading abilities. Tonight would be no different than any other night; we would spend some time with the family, and then we would all venture off to our separate areas to have some alone time–which was just a nice way of saying love making time, or fuck sessions in some cases. I remember last night perfectly, we were in our new meadow, our new safe haven, and I can still feel Edward's hands firmly gripping my hips and trailing kisses all over my body.

My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher clearing his throat to call the class to order. "I know you are all ready for your first day to come to an end, and it will soon. But until then, we have some things that we need to get out of the way. I can remember a time when I was once in your seats, and since you are all required to have this class, it only seems inevitable that you should be here at one point or another. My name is Mike Moore, but you can call me Mr. Moore, and in time I will learn each of your names. In the meantime, I think that I should just give you a brief rundown of what will be expected of you in my classroom."

He continued on for a few minutes, telling us how we would probably never get to see most of the things that we would study in this class. And much to my surprise, although he never came right out and said it, he didn't seem to care about the school's rigid policies. Good, maybe my family wouldn't feel the need to harass every teacher that they came into contact with today.

I was beginning to wonder if the boys were ever going to give up this game that they had begun. Although, I would have to admit that some days were better than others. Some days the pranks were original, while others it was as if the mischief lost patience and originality—these tasks just ranged on tedious and boring.

Today was considered 'torture the teacher' day, so in essence most everyone else was safe from their wrath, which also made Edward immune to my tactics—but only for today.

So far, my family had managed to cause a teacher "pee himself," left a lady thinking that she was the most worthless and intimidating person known to mankind, and then caused the biggest lust scene in the history of any school. The latter two of the three were, of course, courtesy of Emmett and his toy. But then when Jazz lost it, I think most of the school was either in the bathrooms seeking some relief or, at the very least, readjusting themselves.

So far today was not so bad, but this final class still remained. I was hoping that the bell would ring sooner than expected so that we could just get out of here. There were so many other things that I had my sights set on doing that did not involve humans—or really anyone other than Edward and me.

My favorite kind of torture was the torment I bestowed upon Edward—the needless sexual teasing, the seducing glances that I knew drove him wild, or the soft pucker of my lips that I reveal when I catch that twinkle in his eye, or the fact that I know they cause him think about other things I could be doing with those lips. The tactic I most toyed with was allowing him to hear my thoughts. Typically, I would strategically concentrate on what I wanted to do to him and where I wanted to do it. The growls that erupted from him were usually more than enough to successfully get me unhinged.

Today was no different. I had been causing him anguish even before we left the house. And I knew it would only be a matter of time before he forced me into a janitor's closet, or rushed me home for some romp session that was sure to cause any observer to blush.

"Now if you would please turn your books to page 14, you will see some pictures of the Eifel Tower." As we all turned to the page, I noticed that Emmett was fake scratching his book. The next second, he was sniffing it. What the hell? Why was he scratch-n-sniffing things?

Students all around us saw what he was doing and were snickering at his ridiculous display. Then a few seconds later, Mr. Moore tried to cover a laugh with a cough, although it was poorly disguised. "Ummm, Emmett, is there something I could help you with?"

"No sir. I have always been told that the air in Paris smells absolutely wonderful, and I was just trying to see what it smelled like."

Rose and I just looked at each other as we both rolled our eyes. How she tolerated his immaturity all the time was beyond me.

"Well, I hope you like it," Mr. Moore contributed to Emm's stupidity.

As we continued through the chapters, we came across other sights that Emmett continued to scratch and sniff. But when we came to the Great Wall of China he exclaimed, "Wait! It doesn't smell like Chinese food! Why doesn't it smell like Chinese food? I love Chinese food."

Several of the students around us were now in pure fits of laughter. "He seriously is sniffing the book." "What is wrong with him?" "Who the hell is stupid enough to think that the book can smell?"

"You know Emmett; I would have to agree that Chinese food is pretty good…Now if you will all turn the page you will see the Vatican."

Emmett of course continued his sniffing game. "Ewwww, sweaty sex! I thought that it was suppose to be The Holy Country. What are they all doing smelling like they have been having sex all day long?! Is the pope even allowed to have sex? I thought it was against the rules." I think half of the class was now laughing at Emmett's insane outburst.

"Well you know Emmett, I think everyone has to have sex at one point or another."

With a look of pure excitement directed toward Rose, Emmett proclaimed, "You don't say, I think I just proved that point at lunch today."

"Shut up Emmett!" Rose screeched as she punched Emm's arm. At this point, the whole class was in pure spurts of laughter both because of the comment and Rose's reaction. I could smell the boys getting excited over the subject matter of Rose and sex.

"As much fun as that might be Emmett, I'm not sure that telling the entire class was the best way to brag."

"Ohhh I'm not bragging, but since you brought it up, I could start bragging right now. Because Rose and I have sex _all_ the time, in fact I think we have done it in all of our cars, every room in the house, in the back yard, in the woods, in Bella and Edward's bed…" I knew that they had never been in our bed before but the rest of the class didn't.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!!!" Rosalie shrieked at him.

"What baby, I was just informing him of what we do in our spare time."

"I don't care what the hell you were doing, if you want to keep your Arcadia in one piece you will shut your mouth right now, before you get us in trouble, I really don't want to be stuck at this school any longer than I have to and especially not in detention."

"He's not going to give us detention. Right Mr. Moore?" as he turned to face Mike.

"As much as the rest of the faculty might wish us teachers to hand out detention for remarks such as those, I don't think that having sex should merit detention. So in essence I would have to say that, no, I will not give you detention for that." Emmett just smirked as he turned back to face Rose.

"See baby, nothing to worry about."

"But Emmett, I must stress that this is not the time for that kind of conversation. We need to finish our lesson…next up is also in Italy," Mr. Moore continued.

"What the hell?" Emmett muttered under his breath, clearly not happy with Mike's utter disregard for his stupid and immature actions.

Edward then had to stifle a laugh; I glanced at him, hoping he would see the curiosity in my eyes. "It looks like Emm might have met his match; apparently Mike Moore was a class clown in his day too." That was it; Rose and I couldn't help ourselves, we both started laughing.

"Are you serious, it's not bothering him?" Emm protested.

"Nope, I don't even think he cares."

"Well we shall see about that." The look of pure concentration and frustration in Emm's face worried me. If publicly speaking of his and Rose's sex life was the low notch on the list, then what was coming next?

As we continued throughout the book looking at various works of art and locations that we would be 'studying' throughout the year, Emmett decided that he would pull out some colored sheets of paper. At first I had no idea what he was doing, but then as he began to fold the pieces, it became obvious. A few moments later and there it was—the leaning Tower of Pisa, model size, sitting on Emmett's desk. "Mr. Moore, Mr. Moore!"

"Emmett?"

"Look, I have a tower."

"Wow Emmett that's really good. Did you seriously just make that in class?"

"What the hell, he isn't going to condemn me for wasting class time playing with paper?" He half whined, half whispered to us. But then he reclaimed his voice and projected, "I did. I spent the last five minutes folding my paper so that I could have a tower. I have always wanted to see it for real, so I thought that I would spend some time in class doing some origami."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure can. In fact, I have a few others that I made while I was in class too." Emmett told him while pulling out several more papers, all of which were unmistakably just like the original work of art.

There was an Eifel tower, and a swan, a boat, a paper airplane that he proceeded to throw across the room, then finally just a wad of paper that showed his obvious frustration when it didn't come out as he had hoped. Emmett, being Emmett, launched the ball at the side of some boy's head that was checking out Rose's cleavage. Mr. Moore seemed absolutely fascinated by the works of art but before long realized that he was suppose to be doing other things.

After a few seconds of trying to remember where he was, Mr. Moore was asking questions about various things, trying to decide how much everyone already knew about the material and gauging where people had traveled and what they have seen.

"Does anyone know what happened to the Berlin Wall?" Mike asked the class.

"Ohhh ohhh," Emmett was raising his hand and practically jumping out of his seat.

"Emmett."

Emm turned to point at the red-haired boy next to him, "He knows."

"My hand wasn't raised," the boy insisted.

"Yes it was. I saw it!" Emmett insisted.

"No—it wasn't! Why would I raise my hand when I wasn't going to answer?"

"Hmm, I could have sworn I saw your hand raise like you knew the answer. I guess you are true to form, blonde makes you dumb, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Rose questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"Not you baby, you're smarter than anyone I know, well except maybe Eddy here because he just listens to too much crap. But returning to the topic at hand, he knows it, I know he does. Come on dude, the Berlin wall… the wall that separates Germany. Come on, you have to know this…. Oh god, you don't do you? That's so embarrassing. I can't believe you don't know basic history. Mr. Moore, he obviously needs to be taken out of the advanced class. It's a shame; I think he would have been a nice addition to our class."

I couldn't help but duck my head and hide my face with my hands in embarrassment, both because I was sitting next to Emmett and also out of embarrassment for the boy. Of course he probably didn't know all of the details of the Berlin wall; he didn't live through it as the Cullens had.

I couldn't imagine what Emmett was going to pull next. As it was, he was reverting to old school tricks that were no longer funny—especially when you're ranging near forty years old. The pranks had all been done a million times, and Emmett was no newbie at them. He himself had probably invented them a million years ago when he was going through high school the first time.

Oh, no, he didn't did he? Did he just spit a spit wad at that boy in the front row? Ewww it landed right in his ear! Thank god Edward threatened to kick Emmett's ass if he ever pulled any of this crap on me. I couldn't tolerate it. As it was I had to watch him give wet willies, and loogies, and whatever else disgusting little elementary kids usually do to each other. I'll never forget the day he gave Jake a swirly. Can we say Emmett reverted back into childhood?

Edward brought me out of my thoughts, "A penny for your thoughts?" Instead of talking I just smiled and dropped my shield. '_Daydreaming about last night again.'_ And that was it, he grabbed my arm, ushering me towards the door. '_Wait Mr. Moore_….'

"You think he is really going to care what goes on? You saw for yourself that Emmett tried to get under his skin and nothing seemed to really bother him. He just laughed right along with us." And with that I let him usher me out of the room, down the hall and into a familiar realm of purgatory, our Spanish room.

"Are you serious? Spanish class? Didn't you have enough of his thoughts the first time today?" I asked.

"Yes, but he left shortly after and hasn't been back today. So I doubt that he is coming back, and what better way to spite him than to have my way with you on his personal property."

"Mmmm….Edward, exactly what did you have in mind?" I cooed as I slid my hand up his chest.

"Well I think after I get you all wet, that I will make you cum with my tongue. Then I will fuck you in earnest until you scream my name and cum again on his desk." That was it; my lips were on his in pure urgency. My hands ran up his chest to his face and tangled in his hair, pulling him to me. My need for him was on the brink of desperation. But I always needed him; I wanted him like no other. I don't know how we ever made it before these nights. Virginity was definitely over rated, and I don't know how we survived before sex. Don't get me wrong, life was great now… but the sex… Oh. My. God.

He caressed my breasts through my shirt, grabbing me with both hands, and lightly squeezing me as he pushed me into the wall behind Mr. Gonzales' desk. His mouth trailed down my neck lightly as he continued kissing, licking and biting every inch of my exposed neck. I couldn't help but throw my head back and allow him full access to ravage and claim whatever part of my body he wanted.

Edward's hands trailed down my torso and one hand grasped at my clothed crotch. He groaned when he felt the heat and wetness gathering, longing for his entrance. If my moans hadn't done a good enough job alerting him to my dyer need of him, then that wet sultry feeling alone was enough to make him know that every inch of me wanted him, and wanted him badly.

As soon as I opened my eyes I was staring at him, necessity started rushing throughout my body once more as I felt the adrenaline take over my senses. Before I could stop, I threw myself onto him and captured his mouth with mine. Everything about him screamed sex, desire, and need, when I heard him moaning from underneath me; it only fueled the fire within me and made my want for him grow even more. I sucked his tongue and played with it, relishing in the feeling of him, as he eased his into my mouth.

"Uhhhh…Bella…" His hands captured my face and then snaked around to my hair, pulling me closer to him. I couldn't get enough of this man. He kissed his way down my neck and stopped at my collarbone, nibbling and licking his way around. I moaned as he sat me down on the desk, granting him more access to my body. I quickly unbuttoned the top three buttons of my shirt and unhooked the front clasp of my bra so he could take me fully into his mouth.

"What do you want me to do to you?" he murmured against my skin, going anguishly slow toward my aching.

"Mmmmm…..I want you to lick me."

"Where? Where do you want me to lick you Bella," he practically moaned.

"I want you to lick my nipples, I want you to take them, and pinch and play dirty with them," I gasped as he began to follow my instructions.

As I said the words, his mouth left mine only to resurface on my breasts. Rubbing them with his lips, and licking and biting gently at them. Forcefully I shoved his head toward my body, urging him to do more to me. I wanted him to take me right here, right now. Sucking on one breast, he used his other hand to massage it and pull at my nipple ever so slightly until it was fully erect. Oh my god, he knew just how to turn me on.

Switching sides he reiterated the same motions, making sure that both of my nipples were now fully rigid, and then his lips made their way back to my awaiting mouth. He was kissing me and sucking my lips between his teeth as he gently bit on them. Never letting his lips leave me, he leaned me against the wall that the desk faced.

The wetness that pooled eagerly between my legs was almost unnerving in this moment. I could see all the desire he held for me, and I wanted him more than ever. His eyes blazed into me, like molten bronze. Slowly he maneuvered his hand down to my waist and then underneath my skirt and ripped my panties off, throwing them onto the desk beside us.

He trailed butterfly kisses over my cheek, jaw line, neck, then lower, reaching my breasts. I was starting to get dizzy, which was hard to do as I was a vampire, but here he was dazzling me beyond belief yet again.

I'd never wanted him as badly as I did right this minute.

When he reached my waist, Edward spread my legs with his hands. I inhaled ruggedly when I felt his tongue slide between my lips. As a tender lick on my clit caused me to moan with excitement, my hands found their way into his hair trying to pull him closer.

As if in response to my moan, he traced each fold with the tip of his finger, driving me nearly insane with anticipation as I wanted nothing more than to feel him inside me.

He continued to tease me with his tongue at my entrance; I wanted to squirm, but his hands around my thighs kept me rather immobilized. He continued to taunt me, licking and gently nibbling.

"Mmmm….Edward….."

As I spoke he thrust his finger into me, god it felt fucking wonderful. Continuing to thrust his fingers in and out, he began licking my clit with more vengeance. I couldn't contain myself anymore and I started to moan. Without hesitation he forced his fingers deeper in me, while bringing his mouth to mine.

He continued to kiss me with fervent desire. Massaging his tongue with mine, while his fingers did a number on me. I could taste my sweetness all over his lips and inside his mouth, which brought about a whole new level of arousal. If I was wet before, I was surely now soaked.

I knew he was having fun, but I didn't care, it felt absolutely mag-fuck-nificent. Before placing his tongue on my clit again, he blew softly, eliciting another desperate moan from me.

"Ohhhhh….edward…that feels soooo….mmmmm….good"

"Mmm…Bella…you taste so good."

I was close; I could feel myself teetering on the edge. And the vibrations of his voice were nearly more than I could handle. I grabbed his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. Then he bit my clit lightly and began sucking.

My knees started to buckle and my legs began to tighten around him.

"Edward…" was all I could say, "I'm …so … close…"

He picked up speed causing me to exert even more moans. I felt my walls tremble against his fingers and heard him lick every last drop clean. I looked down into his smoldering eyes and felt my body relax as he brought his lips to mine once more.

I immediately began undoing his belt buckle while he wrapped his arms around my waist. Once I had his pants open I pushed them down, and as they slid to the floor I wrapped my hand around his engorged cock, stroking it lightly.

"Ohhh….Bella," Escaped his mouth but he then continued kissing me.

A moment later, he pressed himself against me but without entering. After about a minute of grinding our bodies together and kissing, he moved his lips down my jaw line, to my neck and began kissing my breasts.

A little influential pulling on his hair and he was hovering over me until I had his lips on mine once more. I pulled away only long enough to whisper, "I love you" while staring into his deep ocher eyes. I could have lost myself in his intent gaze. The smile on his face grew into the crooked one I loved, and more passion seeped into those orbs of yellow illumination.

"I love you too."

He then brushed his lips against mine and slipped his cock into me. He growled softly as I moaned with force. I arched my back with the delicious feel of him sliding into me, filling me.

Following my lead, he thrust himself into me deeper and then nearly pulled out, lingering just on the outskirts of my opening. I breathed in deeply, as he forced himself back in. Again he withdrew in one fluid motion and slid in deep once more, his eyes intent on mine. Lust so hot that it was nearly painful gripped me, nearly setting me on fire. This man was all mine, and I loved him more than life itself.

Edward placed a kiss on my slightly uneven lips, and then grabbed a hold of my hands pulling them above my head and against the wall.

He began kissing my hands, my wrists, and down my arms as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. Before long, the fluid motion of his penetration became jerky, powerful, and we were breathing heavily, our chests moving against each other.

Edward's head pushed mine to the side and he reclaimed my neck, sucking and biting while he did some growling and jagged breathing of his own. I let my head fall against the wall while he continued to pump into me. I could feel myself building and he was starting to throb; I knew it wouldn't be much longer.

"uhhhhh….I'm gonna cum…!" I nearly screamed.

Only vaguely did I notice when he started to shake, probably trying to subdue his own climax. I reared up bringing us both to culmination. It felt so good to let go, to get swept away, and at the same time be anchored by his hands still entwined with mine.


	9. Cops and Robbers

Rose POV

When school finally ended we all met back at the Acadia. I could see the looks on everyone's faces, they were all ready to get out of this hell we willingly subjected ourselves to each day.

It wouldn't be much longer until I could have Emmett all to myself. And little did he know what surprise I had up my sleeve for him.

The ride home was annoying Emmett and Jake rambling on about all the crap they did to their teachers and starting to plan tomorrow's dirty deeds. As much as I enjoyed having something to do other than listen to teachers drone on and on about things that I have already heard at least a hundred times before. And I had to hand it to them there were times that they actually were funny, although more often than not I had seen them all and being with Emmett, I had seen his twist on things.

When we got home everyone decided to gather in the living room since Esme and Carlisle were home. We spent a few hours just hanging out in the living room talking with each other and discussing today's events. Jazz and Edward got into one of their typical games of chess that was too complicated for the rest of us to care about, Alice and Ness were talking about some major design plans for our wardrobes, and of course Emmett and Jake were trying to decide what to unleash tomorrow. Bella was trying to tie some things with Carlisle and Esme about some vacation that she wanted to take with Edward, and that left me sitting here board and with too many things to think about.

I knew I had to do something to get Emmett's attention before this planning thing turned into an all night affair. I wanted my alone time, and the car this afternoon just wasn't enough to satiate my hunger. Leaving them to their own devices I got up and started getting things ready, changing into an outfit that I knew Emmett would appreciate, and pulling all my favorite toys forward for an evening full of fun.

Once everything was in position I yelled down the stairs for him, knowing that once he heard the tone in my voice he would more than likely come running. Sure enough the moment I closed the door I heard him running full speed and he was in front of me blocking the door in three seconds flat.

I licked my lips as I approached Emmett in my cop uniform. It was actually not even a uniform; I was wearing fishnets and a latex type cop costume that barely covered my ass. I came fully equipped with a hat, gloves, and badge to match. It was cute, damn sexy, and to Emmett's liking it was purchased at some adult store.

Emmett was clearly taken by surprise. "I like the hat," he finally said after a long five minutes of gawking with black, lustful eyes.

I moaned at the sight. He groaned as he looked at me lustfully. I could see his erection pushing tightly against his jeans.

"Is that how I make you feel?" I teased. He began to catch onto my shameless banter.

"Only a fraction, baby," he replied seductively.

I sat on his lap, and wrapped one hand around his neck, placing the other hand on his waist, and crossed my legs to the side of him.

"Rosie, do you wanna know what I feel?" Emm inquired with raised eyebrows. His breath was trickling down my neck now, as he moved his lips lower toward my shoulder.

"Baby, I can feel you," I said in a soft moan.

And with that I crushed his lips with mine. I could feel everything he wanted to do to me, and it made me so hot. I felt the wetness begin to pool between my legs as his cock twitched under my pressure. My resistance was stronger though, as a woman I was better at controlling my urges. This knowledge only made it that much easier to tease any man. Men were too eager for the own well being, they needed women to slow it down so they could enjoy and savor the amazing temptations that could be created.

After several minutes of massaging our tongues with each other, he began sliding his hands down my sides, only to stop and rest them on my thighs keeping them there. I broke the long kiss and looked into his lustful, deep black eyes.

"Emm, guess what time it is?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Looking at me confused he questioned, "11:30?"

I rolled my eyes, "No silly, it's time for the closet." I tried to sound lustful but it came out more as a giggle.

The excitement was clear in his eyes as he smiled at me widely. "Do I need to get the handcuffs?" he tried to ask seriously, although I saw through the façade to the humor clearly lingering in his eyes.

He started to nibble on my neck. "Mmmm nope, you need the whip; you've been a very bad vampire."

"Really?" he asked, with eyebrows raised, anticipation thickly laced in his features.

I growled causing his shoulders to shake from playful laughter. "On second thought, you will need those cuffs, I am the lady of the law, and you've been a naughty boy. I might have to punish you."

After winking at me he jumped up and began heading toward the closet. I just sat on the bed and watching him sort through all the toys piled in our closet. My eyes slowly raked over his exposed back, taking in everything that was Emmett before I finally stationed them on his ass. I watched as he playfully wiggled his body around in seductive motions trying to get me riled up.

He knew how to get my panties in a wet messy knot. Each one of his motions slowly caused my resolve to weaken and the desire to burn deeper. I leaned back into the bed taking in the scene in front of me and began running my finger lightly over my wet clit. As the sensations increased my eyes closed on their own accord, and I could no longer hold the moan that had been building back as I felt the bed shift under Emmett's weight.

"Officer," he whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and smiled as I felt him nibble on my neck.

"Damn. I love it when you do that," I happily whimpered.

He chucked somewhere along my neck and started to slide his hands further down my sides. In one motion he stopped nibbling, and slid his hands lower still, down past my hips over my thighs, caressing my lower legs, until he finally stopped when he reached my feet. Finally when he slid off my high heels, I knew what was next.

I stopped his hands as I shook my head. "Nu-uh, my turn."

He smiled as I flipped him quickly and forcefully all the while, giving him my best seductive look as I placed my hands over his thighs. We never stopped looking in each other's eyes, forging our connection to be stronger. The intense look he was casting at me only caused my immeasurable need for him to grow deeper.

I slowly trailed my hands across his pants touching all of the vital aching and throbbing parts of him, then unfastened his jeans and yanked them off of him in one fluid movement, then threw them to the floor, leaving him in his silky black boxers, my secret favorite color, which only he knew.

"Mmmm," I said, he chuckled.

"You are so fucking hot right now; damn I want you so bad," Emm whispered.

"In that case----"

But Emmett was too fast for me. He then leapt towards me in full force knocking me off the bed, and landed on top of me. I groaned with protest, we were going to do it on the floor, and my hat was gone.

"What…sexy?" he whispered, in between our kissing.

"You know I like the bed better," I tried to say, "I get to tie you to it."

"Mmmm hmmm, but the floor is more dirty," I chuckled, because I knew Emmett's favorite place for fun was the floor. "Plus, I'm a bad vampire, remember?"

"Fine, only this time. But you don't get to whip me." I grinned.

He stopped kissing me and looked up at me with pouty eyes. "Why?"

I laughed, "I get to whip you, you're the criminal, not me. Remember, I'm the hot, sexy, trampy police officer and you're my naughty prisoner."

He grinned mischievously. "Then whip me officer."

I stood up and shaking my hips a little, knowingly teasing him, and grabbed the whip from the bedside table. "Mmmmm," he moaned in anticipation.

As I advanced toward him, I cracked the whip against the floorboards alongside him while throwing my gloves off.

"On your knees, bitch," I ordered and he followed commands without hesitation, I quickly whipped his back. "You've been a naughty little vampire; I'm going to have to punish you." I cracked it again, of course it didn't even make him flinch but it was still fun to tease him.

"Punish me then!"

I giggled and used my foot to force his knees apart farther.

"Hands on your head now!" I ordered as I cracked the whip against my thigh relishing in the sensations that it sent soaring through me.

"Rosie baby!" He shouted, playfully while complying with my order.

I snickered trying to keep my face. "Officer Rose!"

I whipped him then, hard against his back. "Officer Rose!" he exclaimed.

"Who are you crazy for, Emmett Cullen?" I yelled.

He groaned, "Officer Rose!" I whipped him again.

"Who are you crazy for Emmett Cullen? Louder! I can't hear you!" I yelled again.

"Rosalie Hale!" he yelled.

"Sing for me then," I yelled.

"I'm crazy, crazy for Mrs. Rosalie Hale! Crazy, yes I'm crazy for feeling so horney---"

I laughed, this time I couldn't help it. "Enough, I'm sure you've learned your lesson, I can't take it anymore!"

With that I hurled myself onto Emmett knocking him out of breath with the force of my lunge, I grinned wickedly and started to kiss his cold, yet luscious lips.

"So fucking hot," I muttered amidst kisses.

I traveled down his jaw, his neck, his chest to his stomach.

He astonished me and rotated so that he was on top of me. I massaged my chest against his, polishing my hardened nipples along his body. He moaned into my mouth, the vibrations tickling my throat. I slid my hands over his clothed chest, slipping the clear plastic buttons out of their slots. I removed his shirt, exposing his flesh to my greedy hands and mouth. I kissed up and down his body, licking his firm muscles.

He felt around my back finding the zipper, then jerked my slutty suit off, leaving me clad in only my tights.

"What? No bra this time?" he teased.

"You yanked it off along with my costume," I clarified, a little perturbed, "I swear Emmett if you broke this one..."

He rolled his eyes and eyed my chest. Then he kissed all around my breasts, and started his way down to my tights. He bit down and started to remove them with his teeth.

"Careful Emm, fishnets are very delicate clothing …."I couldn't help but remember what had happened to my French Maid costume that I had worn a few weeks ago.

Emmett slid my fishnets down my legs and discarded them with our other clothing. He coaxed my legs apart with a firm seducing touch of his hands, leaving me little willpower to deny him full access.

The moan that followed was unhinged as he kissed his lips against the lips of my raging core. It shouldn't have, but the next action took me by surprise and the squeal of excitement that followed only intensified the sensation of his tongue sliding his tongue between my hot wet folds. Emmett's lips and tongue gleefully played with my clitoris and softly plunged toward my opening. Eagerly he flicked it with his tongue causing me to thrust my hips forward meeting his face with pure desire.

"Mmmm. Emm, almost there," I whined, playfully.

"I know," he groaned, the vibrations of his voice sending a shock of warmth cursing down my legs.

I seized a handful of his boxers and jerked them off, tearing them at the seams. Flinging himself on me, teasing me, he placed the head of his well endowed cock at my entrance.

"You're not allowed to cum yet baby," he moaned his lips meeting mine once more.

I bucked my hips up toward him in an attempt to get what I craved. He just backed away further, chuckling to himself. "If you don't be good, I'll have to punish you instead," he said with the sexiest voice ever. I whimpered, needing him more than ever before.

Slowly, he pushed his tip inside me, but pulled out before getting any further. I almost cried out in physical pain at the lack of contact, but I remembered I had to behave. He pushed in again, going slightly further before pulling out. He looked at the strain in my face before he chuckled.

Unexpectedly, he thrust in as far as my body would allow in one hard push. He remained stationary, allowing me to adjust to his size and the full feeling he created within me.

"Wait I was in charge here, follow my rules, now give it to me! Hard!" I yelled. I was losing patience. He thrust into me, and rammed into me hard. I couldn't help the moaning that escaped from my lips. "Mmmm Emmm uhhhhh."

I never got tired of this; he was the exact definition of torture—the way he spoke to me….the way he tasted…like just now, as he slid into me back and forth, growing deeper with every movement of our hips. "Fuck, you're so tight!" Emmett exclaimed, causing me to moan louder.

"Mmmm, fuck is right."

He smiled as he let out a whine.

"Your cry is like music," I whispered.

"We forgot to use handcuffs….." he said playfully.

I groaned with disappointment. I wanted the added thrill, but his body felt so good in mine that I didn't want it to end with childish things like toys at this moment. He pushed himself harder into me hitting the perfect spot—the spot that made me weak in the knees and see stars behind my eyelids. This was his gift, his special talent, and only I knew how great he truly was.

"Leave them," I whimpered. Emmett went deeper.

He chuckled, "I believe that's a record. No handcuffs…."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up and keep fucking the shit out of me."

Impatient as always Emmett eyed the night stand where the rest of my props sat awaiting him; keeping his rhythm he grabbed the table and cracked it into the bed. He broke contact with my body long enough to detach the hand cuffs from the holster, locked them around my left wrist, and weaved the other around the metal post on the head board above my head before locking the other latch around my right wrist. I gave him the most innocent and seductive look I could muster, trying to regain whatever contact he would allow.

"Fuck me, hard and fast," I ordered him, enthusiastically, he complied. Repetitively he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, hard and fast, receiving audible moans from me. He continued his rough pace, each thrust causing my breasts to jump and hit his chest. Emm moved a hand from my hips to massage one of my breasts, pinching my nipples between his thumb and forefinger in time with his thrusts. With each thrust and squeeze bringing he brought me closer to my orgasm. Gauging my need he moved his hand down to my swollen clit, rubbing it roughly with swift hasty motions while pinching it and rolling it between well practiced fingers. I felt my peak rising stronger, as the heat intensified deeply in my stomach spreading to my lower limbs.

"Come for me, Rose, come for me!" Emm yelled to me. I felt my body swell with the orgasm Emmett summoned. Almost instantly my back arched heaving my chest into his as my toes curled, and my nails dug deeply into the strong muscles of his back. Euphorically my legs tightened into iron vices around Emmett's waist and I screamed and writhed in bliss. After several minutes I felt Emmett twitch hard inside of me as we rode out the last of my climax. His wonderful seed spilled inside of my depths causing a cool rushing sensation to cast over me as I felt myself tighten once more. Joyfully he entertained my clit as I rode out my second high of the evening.

We wrestled for hours, long, amazing, exhilarating hours. Our love making felt like minutes rather than the hours we spent wrapped intertwined with each other. First he fucked me hard on the floor, followed by a more sensual play session on my dresser, then Emmett threw me onto the chair and rocked me into oblivion, trailed by the breaking of the coffee table, until finally we finished on the bed. We claimed every piece of furniture, every insurmountable inch of our bedroom as our domain, and only now after the many hours were we beginning to feel the wear of exhaustion set in.

"You _will _be handcuffed to the bed next time," I murmured.

"And will you be a maid?" he teased.

I grinned. "Of course, I need to clean that dirty little mind of yours."

"Mmmmm," he murmured.


	10. Locker Rooms and Jock strpas

_Second Day schedule:_

_-----------------------1st---------------2nd--------------------3rd---------------------4th-------------_

_Edward------------PE----------Drivers Ed-----------Marketing------------English II_

_Bella---------------PE----------Drivers Ed-------------Fashion--------------English II_

_Jake----------------PE----------English III------------Marketing-------------Biology_

_Nessie-------------PE----------Drivers Ed-------------Fashion--------------English II_

_Emmett----------PE-----------English III------------Marketing-------------Biology_

_Rose--------------PE-----------English III-------------Fashion---------------Biology_

_Jazz---------------PE----------English III------------Marketing-------------Biology_

_Alice--------------PE----------Drivers Ed------------Fashion---------------English II_

_Ohhh and I think this will be the last day that we split the classes up into parts. I think that the rest will be centered around other things. But I felt it necessary to get their schedule and some of the teachers' personalities out in the open. It was pertinent for the plot line of this story._

_So now after that effing long AN here is the chap._

Edward POV

On the way to school everyone's minds were filled with what would come next. It was something like organized chaos; their minds were running rampant with ideas and speculations. Some were scary—Emmett and Jacob's in particular—while others were romantic and loving, such as Bella's.

Some curiosity stemmed toward what Emmett and Jacob would do to get under the teachers skin, what would happen at lunch when they would inevitably pick on that idiot Nathan again, and most importantly who would us guys have to pummel because they were checking out their women too much.

Emmett was ready for it all. He had pranks picked out for each of his classes today and even had plans for the lunch time goon. Jacob was ready with fists of steal to beat any patron walking past him that so much as glanced at Renesmee. Jasper was thinking about last night, which I didn't want to hear about, and the girls, of course were thinking their randomness. The female mind was one that I would never understand. Rose was thinking of herself, of course, no surprise there, Alice was trying to get a vision of what was to come but couldn't because of the half breed couple, and Bella, nothing. You'd think that with three decades under our belts it would get easier, but it didn't. Her thoughts were as shielded from me today as they were when we first met, only now she knew how to use her gift so I was able to hear when she wanted me to.

"You guys ready for some Physical Education?" Emmett asked enthusiastically.

"Oh yippee!" Alice answered sarcastically. Huh, I hadn't gathered that she was in a bad mood earlier, she must have caught a glimpse of something, or something must have changed while I was listening to the others.

"Let's just get it over and done with, okay?" Bella asked, lacing her arm through mine and leaning her head on my shoulder.

I had to say, I joined in with her enthusiasm, or rather lack thereof—PE urgh! I really hated having to pretend to be human for any length of time, but PE was the worst. And wouldn't you know that it's required every year in Pennsylvania. Not only is it emasculating to pretend like you can't do something well, but to pretend like you can't do it at all is downright demoralizing. We had to relearn the correct posture when doing crunches, and the correct terms in basketball. As if any of it required any brain cells at all; a complete idiot who has been in a coma for the past fifty years would probably remember how to do crunches and the mechanics of basketball! It was completely mundane, and ranging on the point of idiocy.

Once we arrived in the gym, we all headed toward our respective locker rooms and changed for PE. I caressed circles on Bella's lower back as we collected in the gymnasium and awaited the teacher. A moment later, a male walked in and announced "I'm Mr. Dickerson. In my class, I expect everyone to give one hundred percent to each and every exercise and task. I will not tolerate anything less, and you can expect the same from me. Now with that in mind, I think we will start the year off with a few drills and see where everyone's fitness level is; that way at the end when we repeat these same drills, you can see how much you have improved."

Bella and Nessie immediately groaned at my side. As much as the rest of us hated gym, these two were the worst. Bella still constantly replayed memories from past high school gym classes, while Ness didn't particularly like to exert herself in physical activity unless fun was involved. Hunting and running at full speed were more to her liking then running pointless suicides.

I could hear Emmett and Jake as they began planning their tactics on the clumsy humans that surrounded us; leave it to those two to attempt to find some form of entertainment in this personal hell, or known to some as gym class. Emmett was trying to figure out a way to secretly de-pants his new arch nemesis, Nathan, and have another human take the blame; while Jake was purely seeking a way to get my daughter alone in one of the locker rooms. Fat chance I was going to let that happen. Yes they were married, and yes she was twenty five years old now, but she would forever be my little girl. So understandably I didn't want to be anywhere near those two when things started to heat up in that nature. It was bad enough I had to hear Jake's thoughts while he was _thinking _about Nessie and what he wanted to do with her all day long; but to hear both of their thoughts while that was playing out was underestimating my self-control with killing the mongrel.

Jake glanced over at me, probably in response to the low growl that was rumbling in my chest and I just shook my head slightly, thereby warning him that his thoughts were out of the question with me around. I heard his sigh to acknowledge that he understood he was defeated.

Finally after a short warm up, Mr. Dickerson shouted, "I think we will start out with some pushups, and when you finish you will start sit ups. Make sure your partner keeps record of what you have done."

Of course, Emmett and Jake would make sure to outdo most of the humans, but their physical abilities were never challenged or questioned after anyone took one look at the pure size of them. But Jazz and I did slightly less than the fifteen pull ups, trying to keep up with the charade.

"It's your turn, girls. You better do your best work or you might get punished," Emmett teased.

"Ohhh baby do you promise," Rose called his bluff.

Ohhh god that was it, all sober thoughts went out the window and Emm just began tinkering with the thoughts of what he and Rose could be doing, instead of what we were stuck doing here, in gym.

The girls all made sure to do less than five, Rose and Bella even less than that. I wasn't sure what was wrong with them today, but they seemed even less interested than they had in past years.

As we finished up our time at the pull up station, we headed over to the sit up area, where all the girls went first.

"Seriously this has to be the most dreadful boring thing we ever have to do, I think this might just be worse than having to smell dog breath in the morning," Rose muttered with a coy smile.

"I heard that," Renesmee glared.

"Good, maybe then you'll finally get the clue that he stinks."

"Rose, now's not the time," Bella mediated.

"Since when have you fully gone to the dogs?" Rose questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Oh knock it off, and leave Ness alone."

"Fine," Rose sneered. "I'll just have to remember to set you a doggy bowl out tonight before I go to bed too."

"Rosalie!" I thundered. God, what was with her today?!

"Girls, mat. Now," Coach hollered at the girls, and they all complied staggering in speed.

After sixty seconds, Bella and Rose had done barely more than twenty push-ups, Alice twenty-seven, and Nessie kept a steady pace from the beginning and settled for thirty-four.

Then it was our turn. Jazz and I, of course, kept our totals under forty but still over thirty, while Jake and Emm had to outdo the little pricks from lunch yesterday.

"Seriously, did you have to do forty-three?" Rose nagged Emm.

"Ohhh can it Barbie, Emmett will do whatever it takes to make sure his arch nemesis doesn't beat him at anything," Jake smarted off before Emmett could get his mouth open.

"And like you have room to talk, what's your excuse for forty-four then, huh?" Emmett inquired.

"Well simple, I can't let any of you blood suckers out do me, now then can I?"

"Whatever, we will see about that," Emmett grinned, already plotting what he was going to do to Jake when we got out of this purgatory. I wonder what Bella will think about it. I'll wait til we get home and away from ear shot of Jake to tell her.

When Mr. Dickerson instructed us to begin our laps, we each paired up in our respectable parties and kept a suitable human jogging pace. Every once in a while one of the girls would stop and put their hands on their knees pretending as if they needed a breather just to fit into the façade. We had learned many years ago that if we kept our pace slow, then we would continually keep in time with the humans. Most of the time, the humans followed the same pattern—they would start off in a quick jog, usually mid-way through they'd saunter off into a walk to catch their breath, and then decide to show off and start sprinting yet again. Since we never tired, we kept going at a very slow pace; at least this way we looked semi-professional, and we didn't have to keep stopping every five minutes to pretend to catch our nonexistent breath as often.

It wasn't long before Coach was yelling at people telling them they weren't living up to their potential. Most of which were apparently involved in various sportsman activities, some in baseball, others in football or soccer, and even a few that were on track or cross country. After seeing him notice us in his mind several times, I had the sneaking suspicion that he was going to pin point at least one of us and start griping about something or another.

And sure enough "Hey you two, there is no way that you can't out do those girls. Pick up the pace and quit socializing!"

"Have you ever heard of pacing yourself?" Jake snapped back at him.

"I sure have, but there is no way that those girls are still keeping up with you unless you aren't using your full potential to keep that pace," The coach sneered back. The way he said _those girls_ really bothered me, but I knew my brothers would handle the situation so I kept my mouth shut—for now anyways.

"You know what, how in the hell would you know exactly what we are capable of?!" Rose shot back, now seemingly pissed especially after the snide remark she just made about him.

"You're a girl! What would you know?!"

"Excuse me?! Who do you think you are telling that they are just girls?!" Emmett now chimed in. No one talks to Rose like that, especially someone who was not family.

"I'm just stating a fact. You guys are all muscle; there is no way you can't out run a couple of girls."

"Who said we wanted to?" Jake chimed. "You know, maybe if you would have kept time with your last girlfriend you'd be married by now and have someone to go home to?"

_How the hell would he know about _her? _And if I would have 'kept time' with her, I might be dead myself—probably suicide. Because damn I sure as hell wasn't getting any. And what a man needs… a man needs. _

"Jacob, that's enough!" Nessie scolded, back-handing his arm.

"What, you trying to stay close to make sure they don't sprain an ankle? This is ridiculous! You boys need to start living up to your potential and stop dinking around, start moving!" _Yeah, stop dinking around with stupid high school chicks who probably don't give out either! But damn, I wish they would. Shit, they're hot… oh god, watch her butt bounce, ungh and those tits… shit, I'm hard just thinking about it. They're students, it's illegal… but no one will have to know._

Bella nudged me as if telling me to go a little faster; she obviously was tired of the games we were playing.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I just don't want detention. I want out of here as soon as possible today," she informed me.

"So, Mr. Dickerson, if we aren't living up to our potential, then what are we doing? Your football loons are hanging back at the starting line panting like dogs in heat, and your soccer players couldn't kick the broad side of a barn… I don't think you want me to start with the baseball players because they are the worst of all. At least we can still haul ass and look good doing it," Emmett commented.

"You know, I think a few extra laps after we have finished our time would do you some good." _And maybe some added afterschool work out. Distract them from their little girlfriends for a little while….Their asses will be mine. Oh, hot young tight ass, god it's been awhile. Shit, it would feel fucking good around my cock. _

"Whatever you say, old man. Do I look like I'm scared of a little exercise?" Emmett taunted.

_Not yet. We'll see what you think when I'm done with you._

"Why don't you all just shut the fuck up and move your asses so we don't have to stay in this god forsaken school any longer than we have to!" Bella snapped at Emmett and then finally retaliated against 'coach'. "And you, you're supposed to be an adult, stop acting like a fucking bully and pretend to be a teacher."

"Damn Bells, did you have to go all crazy on me," Emmett complained. "But I have to hand it to you, you did make him flinch."

"Good. He deserved it. I don't like the way he's talking to any of us or any of the class for that matter. I think he deserves more than just that," she griped.

"You guys don't even want to know what he's thinking," I added pinching the bridge of my nose. His thoughts were making me seriously ill to my stomach. If I were human, I probably would have heaved my breakfast by now.

"Let's just do what he says and get this over with," Alice groaned.

_This should be fun. Let's see how long before I can wear them out. I'm sure I could have the scrawny one out in a few minutes. _

Ha! Little did he realize that we could all run circles around him and better yet we could out do him in any activity he wanted to challenge us to.

_Although I really hate having to make the girls run extra but maybe they will realize that those guys aren't good enough for them and they will leave them._

I would have thought he was beyond having any compassion on anyone. But then again, it wasn't really compassion but more desire for our girls to dump us. Ha! Like that's going to happen.

I slipped my hand into Bella's to prove a point, and we continued to run around the gym in perfect time with each other. When suddenly Bella yanked on my hand and fell to the ground. Immediately, I stopped and looked to her in worry; with human Bella I would have been more than expecting this reaction, but not my Bella the immortal. Sobs started emulating from her chest as she clenched her ankle between both hands.

My brain immediately went into over load trying to figure out what she could have done that would cause her to be in pain. There was nothing I could think of that would amount to her being hurt. My hands tried to claim purchase but I was too afraid to touch her, afraid of what more I would do to her. In the past twenty five years she hadn't fallen, or gotten hurt, and here we were doing the most mundane human activity. Her hand squeezed mine trying to offer something… support?

"What… what happened?" Mr. Dickerson questioned.

"I don't know she just fell…?" I wondered, before I caught a glimpse of Bella's eyes. I could see the humor and lust in them, and I let out the breath that I had been holding.

"Well she's obviously hurt, take her to the nurse why don't you." _Great now I have a girl with a sprained ankle probably and all because she was trying to show off for her boyfriend or whatever the hell that loser is. She should learn that real men can do it better. _

I immediately lifted Bella up, bridal style, and started to carry her out of the gym.

_Damn, I hadn't pegged him for that much strength. Maybe she doesn't weigh that much._

If he weren't such an ass, it would be funny to stay and harass him—show him who he thinks is a loser. As soon as we were out of ear shot, I questioned "What was that about?"

"We're out of class, aren't we?" The lust in her eyes was now blazing and she just gave me one of her amazing smiles as she gazed at me.

"And what did you have in mind my dear lady?"

"You know we will have to get out of these clothes some time, why not get a head start on the process?"

"I like the way you think."

When we reached the locker room, I left her by the door and darted into the men's where I gathered my clothes, then returned to her as quickly as I could. The moment I was close enough, I leaned in and kissed her fiercely. Instantaneously, I scanned close by to make sure there was no one close that could witness what we were about to do. Without breaking the kiss, we backed our way into the girl's locker room. I immediately tossed my clothes to the bench that was beside the door and pushed Bella into the wall, running my hands up her chest and grabbing her boobs roughly.

I had to be careful, as I really didn't want to have to explain why she needed a new uniform this early in the year, hell it was only the first class. When the door shut, I allowed her to pull my shirt off, and then I stripped her of hers. God, this was a sight that I never wanted to look away from.

As I took in all her beauty, I began to suck on her tits, massaging the base of her perfect breasts with my fingers. Her fingers snaked through my hair and began tugging at it. I bit down gently on her nipples causing her to moan.

"Mmmmmm Edward."

Every time she said my name, it created an electric charge in my body. As I continued to massage and suck on her breast, my other hand grabbed her other boob and pinched her nipple harshly making it stand erect.

"Ungh I want you so bad." She moaned

"Show me how much you want me."

It took every ounce of control I could muster to not rip her shorts right off of her. Instead, I continued sucking her tit and slid her shorts down with my free hand. When they reached the ground, I lifted her up and braced her against the wall.

Damn she was so wet, it made my cock grow even more. When her pussy was on the same level as my mouth, I spread her folds and began to tease the outside of them with my tongue.

"Ohhhh Uhhhh please," she whined.

"Tell me what you want," I demanded.

"I want you to tongue fuck my wet pussy."

"Shit, I love it when you talk so dirty to me."

Then I allowed my tongue to seep into her now soaking wet entrance, but only for a second, then withdrew and started to suck on her clit.

"Mmmmmm."

I knew she was enjoying herself; I could taste the wetness building. I decided that I wanted to increase her horniness, so I thrust a finger inside of her while sucking on her nub.

"Oh my god!... That feels…. soooo…. fucking good. More Edward, god, please."

I added a second finger and started to fuck her pussy a little faster.

"I want you to come all over my fingers, Bella," I told her, the vibrations eliciting yet another, "Uhhhh…" from her lips.

I continued to lick and suck on her clit with a furious need, while my fingers did a number on her pussy. I could feel her walls start to contract, and I knew she was getting close but not quite there. So I choose that moment to bite her nub, knowing that it always increased her orgasms.

"Come for me baby."

And I was right, within moments I felt her insides restrict on my fingers and she bucked her hips into my fingers and closer to my mouth. She cried out with her climax.

"Ahhhh…"

When she finally stopped climaxing and relaxed a little, I put her back down so her feet could be on the floor. The minute she was standing, she immediately pulled my shorts down and began stroking my hardened cock. As she groped me, I began to twitch within her grasp.

She pushed us away from the wall and toward the bench. When my legs were against it, she pushed me downward.

"Sit," she commanded.

I did as I was told.

The second I was sitting, she looked at me with a wicked glint in her eyes. And with that, she was straddling me, never letting my cock release from her grasp.

"You are so hot when you take control."

She bent down and began kissing my neck, while continuing to stroke my rock hard dick. Her lips began moving from my neck to my ear lobe then to my mouth where she claimed mine with hers. Her tongue was begging for entrance into my mouth that I was all too happy to accommodate; I parted my lips and her tongue swept in, meeting mine and massaging each other.

I took her tongue in my mouth and starting to suck on it, causing her to moan into my mouth. Moments later, she lifted her hips and with her hand guided my now throbbing cock into her wet opening.

"Oh my fucking god Bella! You feel sooo fucking good on my cock."

No matter how many times she rode me, I would never tire of seeing her sit on top of me as she filled herself with me. She was the most beautiful creature in my world and I loved everything about her, but even more so when we shared this kind of interaction.

As she continued to fuck my cock, lifting herself up and down, she leaned her lips to my ear and whispered, "You feel even better in me."

"I don't think so…there is no way it gets any better than this," I moaned with pleasure. But as the words crossed my mouth she pushed my back up against the lockers and started grinding me harder. Oh My God.

"Ohhh Fuck!"

"Uhhhh."

"My god, don't stop!"

As she continued grinding her body against my dick I began to throb, I felt all the cum start building low in my body. I did all I could to hold my release, but I knew if she kept this up I wouldn't be able to hold it for long.

"Ohhh….Bella…..fuck…."

She lifted her lips from my ear and began kissing and sucking on my neck. I brought my hands up to her back and allowed my nails to gently scratch her as I pulled them downward.

"Ahhhh….Edward."

When I reached her ass, I grabbed it and began rubbing it.

"Uhhhh….don't stop," she told me, which I had no intention of. Her walls were beginning to constrict around my engorged cock, and I lost the ability to hold it in any longer.

"Ohhhh…fuck….Bella….I'm gonna….cum."

I grabbed her ass with both hands and began pulling her into me as I thrust upward into her, fucking her harder than we had been previously.

"Ahhhh….my god…."

She gripped a handful of my hair and then bit down on my shoulder.

That was it; I released my seed deep within her as her walls tightened down on me and we both let out, "Ohhhh."

As we both came down from our high, I began kissing her, first her neck then her jaw, followed by her lips.

"I love you," she whispered between kisses.

"As I love you," I told her. "Forever."


	11. Fast n Furious

Nessie POV

Here I was in Driver's Ed with my mom, dad and favorite aunt. The company couldn't get much better, with the exception of a missing Jake. The only problem was that we were in high school…again. I still don't understand why we had to go to school. It just doesn't make sense why we couldn't just skip a few years and start our lives, or better yet, go to college. College would be so much better than 'purgatory' as everyone else referred to it; besides, college is where all of the good parties are. I know Alice can throw a good party, but other than that, all of the good ones were in college. Sometimes I really wish that alcohol had the effect on the rest of my family as it did on Jake and me. It would be so much more fun, lest I say more imaginative. I could hardly say what would happen if Emmett were to get drunk—it would be hilarious. Not to mention Rose, although that would probably turn slutty… and real fast. Ewww and Mom and Dad were already all over each other as it was; if they were drunk I'd only imagine it would be worse. God, it would be bad if I walked in on that shit.

I was forced to come back to reality when the stupid teacher was ordering directions my way, but I could have cared less. I knew I had this covered, it might as well be added to my bird course list for the year. Driver's Ed again—urgh, kill me now! It was pointless to take this class when I can drive better than anyone else in this room, with the exception of three. But they don't count; they'd been doing this for too long, and they had unparalleled senses—Jake often called them cheaters. Even with all of my experience, they still insist that I have to have this wretched class. Sometimes trying to blend in as a human is really a big pain in the A double S.

Finally, the before mentioned stupid teacher decided that he is going to just let us drive. I wonder how he would like it if I just peeled out in the parking lot, tires squealing, back end fishtailing as I took the corner.

"Nessie, just be careful, whatever you decide to do. I know you want to have fun; but, it is important that we don't blow our cover. Beyond that, I don't care what you do," my dad instructed in a hushed whisper that was below the human hearing capability, even in this small classroom.

"Seriously, you aren't going to yell at me if I decide to give our dear old drive instructor some lessons he will never forget?!" I questioned, not believing a word of it. My dad was known for the over dramatics.

"Nope, he really won't," Alice chimed in, laughing the whole time. "In fact, I think this is going to one interesting ride."

"Will you all please split up into groups of four or less? Each of you will get a turn behind the wheel, but in order to maximize your driving time, it is better to have as large of groups as we can. Three people can fit into the back seat with one driver, while I, of course, will have the front passenger seat," Mr. Day informed.

Duh! That would be easy to decide who I was partnered with; any of these humans would pee their pants if they got into the car with me or my dad, for that matter. Not that we were bad drivers, on the contrary, we just liked to drive fast. My mother always said we drove like stunt drivers, hitting the e-brake just to get the prime parking spot against the curb in no time flat.

Brain power wouldn't have told you that we were going to turn down all of the advances from the other students and stick with our own kind. One of the girls was getting kind of handsy running her hand down Dad's chest and arms, I couldn't help but snicker when Mom glared and kindly wrapped her arms around him clutching him to her.

It couldn't be anymore obvious that we were all matched up. I don't know why these idiots were even trying; it wasn't like we were going to break up to date some stupid low life here. I mean, we were gorgeous. I know it sounds conceited, but sometimes you just gotta face the truth, why the hell would we go for an average looking human?

Slowly but surely, we waited as everyone took their turns, while all of us students that were left behind talked quietly amongst ourselves. Mom and dad were too busy cuddling to really interact, and Alice was scoping out the future. So I just sat there idly by watching all of my classmates joke around and play stupid games like paper football. What the hell was the point? So you flick a stupid football through a fake goal post, OMG you're so talented now you deserve a Pulitzer!

When it was our turn, we all piled into the old outdated Buick LeSaber that looked as though it had been driven by too many student drivers. The bumper was hanging on by duct tape, and the car was dented and scratched to hell. Of course I got to drive first, not that I would have allowed it any other way. I was a daddy's girl and got whatever my little heart desired. I looked back in the rearview and saw my dad wink at me from the back seat. This should be fun, let's see just how fast I can get the instructor to flip out on me. When everyone was in the car and had their seatbelts on, I checked my mirrors (knowing that this was all a show), adjusted my seat, and put the car in reverse, but with my foot still at home on the brake.

"So where to?" I asked.

"I think that after you have maneuvered out of the parking lot, you can go take a stroll wherever you would like. I will give you each about seven minutes of drive time. In this time, I will be looking for signaling, eye contact, and some other things that are necessary to be a good driver. So whenever you are ready, you may proceed." Mr. Day let me know.

That was all the invitation that I needed. I let my foot off the brake and floored it, sending Mr. Day forward and causing him to grip onto the armrest. When I had cleared the rest of the cars around us, I immediately shifted it to drive and out of the parking lot we went. I could see the instructor's eyes widen with the speed that I was gaining. God, this might be better than I had imagined.

I had reached fifty-two miles per hour before I had hit the exit of the parking lot. I gripped the e-brake and pulled as I took the sharp turn out of the parking lot, causing the back end of the car to drift around the corner to make my turn easier.

"Ohhh God please don't let me die!" Mr. Day mumbled under his breath, followed by a prayer and the placement of a cross on his forehead and over his heart. No human would have heard him, but we, those of us with extra sensitive hearing, heard every word, every shuttered breath that was taken in fear, and every panicked heartbeat.

"Hail Mary mother of God, oh shit! We're all gonna die!" Alice cried from the back seat, while winking at me from the rearview mirror.

I knew that she was just trying to rile up the instructor, so I decided to play along.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing! My dad, who by the way is an awesome stunt driver, taught me the most awesomest tricks, you guys gotta see 'em!" I answered looking back at them in the back seat.

"Ness, I don't know if right now is the time to be… holy shit girl watch the road!" my dad cried while gripping the seat in front of him.

_Seriously Dad, calm down, you have taught me well. You should know better than anyone that I am not going to cause a wreck._

His response to my thought was just a wink. I realized that he didn't really think that I would wreck so much so as I think he didn't want to leave any doubt in the teacher's mind that we were other than human. Knowing that I wouldn't give anything away, I floored the gas pedal, increasing our speed.

Not a minute later and I could see the entrance to the highway. Knowing that I could pick up even more speed once I was there, I decided that was my new found destination.

I took the turn at sixty-eight miles per hour and entered the highway. When I reached traffic, I was going nearly a hundred and four. Mr. Day was clutching onto the arm rest and the 'oh shit handle' yelling at me, pleading with me, to slow down; unfortunately for him, that was not on my agenda. I was going to see how fast this old piece of junk could move, and I was going to do it now! Dad was nearly shaking with badly contained laughter along with Ali; mom on the other hand, could no longer contain it and was actually laughing out loud and hard. I was doing my best not to laugh or even crack a smile, as I didn't want to make the teach hate me anymore, but at the same time I didn't want to have to go through this class.

As I drove down the highway at a slow pace of one-twenty-one, I couldn't help but think about all the times that we had done this prior, although in much nicer vehicles. Oh how I wished this was my M-8 that Auntie Rose has so nicely fixed up for me. I could easily do two hundred miles per hour, which was so much more of a rush than being here in this hunk of junk.

"Alright Ness, it's my turn to drive," Alice decided giggling like a small school child.

So instead of letting me pull over, she just crawled into the front seat and plopped down beside me.

"Ohhh my god you can't just climb around in the car. Please sit down before you get us all killed for sure!" Mr. Day exclaimed.

As Ali slid towards me, she took the wheel from me, although I kept my feet on the pedals. We continued to drive like this for a couple of miles. Until she finally started whining.

"Seriously Ness, you've had your seven minutes, now share like I know your mother taught you to do!" Alice whimpered.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Don't talk about my mama like that!" I cursed back.

"I'll talk about your mama any blasted way I fucking want to!" Alice answered, trying to hide her smile when Mom looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, your mama ain't anything special just some little toy that your dad thought was amusing."

"Ewww thanks for that!" I mumbled inaudibly.

"Alice, you should know better than to talk about anyone's mothers, especially since yours obviously dropped you on your head when you were a child!" my dad defended.

"Yeah well she had her seven minutes, now it's my turn. I wanna have my turn. It's not fair that she always gets what she wants just because she is the youngest," Alice complained.

"My god Alice, seriously you can have your turn. Just stop whining like a little baby," I told her.

When Ali was ready to take over, I crawled over her and into the backseat beside mom and dad. The car never swerved an inch, never decreased in speed, never veered or altered course in any way. Mom had nearly composed herself but with one look of the teachers face, she and dad were once again trying to reel themselves in.

Once I was buckled, Alice switched on the radio, turning it to a station that played the latest rock music. And turned the volume up to half way, which was quite loud for normal humans as Buckcherry came across the speakers:

His crazy voice screamed over the radio yelling, "AAALLLLLLLLRRIGHT!" which made Mr. Day jump slightly in his seat.

_Break me down, you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid  
You want me to stay, but I got to make my way_

_Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

Mr. Day started to reach over to turn the radio off, but was immediately stopped by Alice's tight grip. "I don't think so! What the hell are you doing? Trying to get us killed? You don't ever turn the radio off while I'm driving! That could be cause for a catastrophe," she screamed at him as she slapped his hand away. He just looked at her blankly. I chuckled as his mouth opened and closed several times as if he were trying to find the words to object but Alice's look was deadly and pointed. "You going to tempt me old man? No music means horrible wreck; I won't be able to concentrate."

"Speaking of concentrate, Alice why was the blonde staring at the package of juice?" I asked. I knew they had all heard it before, but I was trying to get under the teachers skin.

"Why Ness?" Alice asked.

"Because it said concentrate!" She couldn't help but to laugh at my wide eyes and wild expression. Mom and Dad joined us in our laughing, knowing full well what we were trying to achieve.

As Alice continued to drive down the highway, well over a hundred miles an hour, swerving in and out of traffic, she spotted a truck and trailer off the side of the road. The driver was just getting out of the truck and walking towards the back of the trailer. Three seconds later and he was lowering the tailgate and walking up it. I saw the devilish look on Alice's face as she attempted to speed up, she was only able to gain about seven more mph but it was enough to have the already distraught teacher once again verbally freaking out as she was now only forty feet from the before said trailer.

When we reached ten feet away she swerved to the right, headed directly for the back of the trailer.

"Ohhh my fucking god! We're all gonna die! Please don't let me die, please don't let me die, please don't let me die," Mr. Day was pleading.

But at that moment the car hit the trailer at full force, the man standing on the trailer ducked down with a seriously alarmed expression on his face. As we hit the trailer, the front end of the car was forced upward as the car continued up the trailer gate, which made like a ramp.

The front end of the car was propelled into the air as the back end continued to push us further up the gate. A second later and we were completely air born, nearly six feet in the air.

"Nice…" I complimented Alice on her mad driving abilities. I had no idea she had this in her. I seriously had the coolest aunt in the entire world.

"Waaaahoooooo" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.

As the car slammed into the ground probably knocking some more parts loose, she once again put her foot on the gas pedal and sped away, as if nothing had ever happened.

"If I couldn't read your mind right now Alice, I would have already ripped you from the front seat. I still can't believe you did that without knowing first," dad chastised.

"Ohhh lay off. You enjoyed that just as much as the rest of us did," Alice groaned.

"Be that as it may, this is still my daughter that we are talking about," Dad informed.

"What ever worry wart, she's immortal!"

"You don't know that for sure!" Dad answered.

"She's as good as immortal!"

"We are not having this conversation!" Mom mediated.

"What's the deal? He can't hear us," Alice questioned.

"I don't care if he can't hear us, this is still a conversation that I really don't want to have. I don't want to be put in a situation where I might have to turn my daughter into a full vamp," mom silently screamed.

"Okay, Okay point taken, change of subject then," Alice interjected, but then increased her voice so that Mr. Day could probably now hear. "So I was thinking that we should really go shopping this weekend at Short Hills mall."

"Oh please tell me I don't have to go," Mom begged.

"Oh you will be going, and you will enjoy every minute of it," Alice countered.

"No I won't," Mom refused.

"I hate to break it to you, but seeing as how I know these things, I say that you will go and you will have a good time, regardless of what you say right now."

"Alright Ali, your seven minutes are up. I think Bella should have a turn," I teased.

"Wait, why me?" mom asked.

"Duh M-Bella, ladies first. Isn't that right Edward?" I said while winking at him.

"Ohhh whatever, I don't want to know what you are up to, do I?" Mom mumbled mostly to herself but we all heard her, with the exception of Mr. Day, who I don't think would have heard anything at this point.

"Come on Alice, pull over and we can swap positions." Mom told her.

"No way, have you lost your effing mind? Just crawl your happy ass right up here and you can drive, but there is no way in hell I am pulling this car over," Alice chastised mom.

"Go on, get up there," I told her.

"Oh alright," Mom said as she climbed over the seat and sat next to Alice.

Alice made sure that Mom had a hold of the steering wheel before she crawled over her and into the back seat next to us. All the while, Mr. Day was complaining about how teenagers never listen, are a danger to society, and how he should have never become a teacher.

Mom changed lanes so that she was in the far left hand lane, and started to pick up speed when all of the sudden a car merged in front of her, causing her to have to slow down considerably.

"What the fuck is that loser doing? Why the fuck is he in my fucking way he's going so fucking slow!" Mom shouted rather bemused. Instantly, Mom rolled down the decrepit window and hung her head out. "Get out of the fucking way you fucking retard! Come back to high school and get some Drivers fucking Ed, will you?" Finally, Mom pulled her head back in and replied to us, "Can you believe that moron? Oh my fucking god no he didn't! Did he just flip me the mother fucking bird! Holy fucking, Jesus Christ!"

With that last comment, Mom was driving up the person's ass, flashing the brights at him and honking the horn.

"Stupid Bitch, eat this." I heard the drive of the car in front of us say.

She immediately slammed on the brakes the moment she saw the car slam on theirs, trying to cause an accident that they could pin on her. The driver obviously didn't anticipate someone with super quick reflexes to be driving.

I was more than relieved that they pulled off before Dad jumped out of the car and took off after them. I'm surprised that he managed to remain that calm after a comment like that.

"Alright Bella I think your seven minutes are up, time to let our final driver have a turn," Mr. Day told her, still gripping his seat tightly on both sides.

"Sure thing," Dad answered, hiding his excitement.

As Mom pulled off the highway and came to a stop at the light, "Chinese fire drill! Everyone out!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before we all got out and ran around the car until we each got into a different door, even climbing over Mr. Day who seemed as if he was not going to move, for fear of possibly dying.

As Dad pulled back onto the road, this Trans Am pulled up next to us at the light and the passenger hollered out the T-top, "Get off the fucking road, you should know that your shit don't sparkle."

"What the fuck is he talking about sparkle? Should it be something more like your shit don't stink?" I mumbled to myself, knowing that these guys were complete morons.

"Why don't you shut the hell up before I give you a reason to shut it," Dad threatened.

"How about you put that mouth of yours to the test?" the driver of the other car challenged.

"Why even bother racing a piece of shit car like that? You know I bet he can't even pull a stunt like that off," the passenger added.

"I bet you're right," the driver stated.

"You just keep thinking that, and we will see how far that gets you. I could beat your asses with my eyes closed," Dad retaliated.

"You talk a lot of shit, but my guess is you are just too much of a fucking chicken to compete with real men. By the looks of it, you seem to be more of a girl than anything," the driver called.

"Oh no, he didn't just seriously say that. We are going to have to do something about that, now aren't we baby?" Mom asked, leaning forward and nuzzling her face into Dad's neck. "Show him that you're the only man in this world," she cooed, making me get the heebies.

Before Dad could do anything, Mom stuck the front half of her body out the open window showing some of the goods in the process and yelled at them, "I'll bet you anything that my man here can beat the sparkles off of you boys, because it takes a real man to drive a muscle car."

"Well hey baby!" the passenger in the Trans Am called. "What you doin with a high schooler, why don't you come play with the big boys?"

"Because you guys are playing big boys in a man's world. Come on what you say you up for a little race?"

"What are the stakes?" he inquired.

"You win, I'll come ride around with you bad boys. My sex god up here wins, you all run away with your tails between your legs," Mom taunted.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Alice asked. "There's no way that this stupid piece of junk could…. Ooooh that's good."

My Dad chuckled loudly in the front seat looking over at the boys in the next car over.

"You guys like what you see?" Dad mocked.

"Yeah, her tits, I'll bet her pussy's nice and tight too!" the driver from the other car called.

Mom had to put her arm around Dad's neck to try to calm him. "I'm with you, and they are never going to touch me," she reassured quietly.

"Bella, get your ass up here," Dad said loudly enough for the guys in the next car to hear.

Obeying the order, Mom went and straddled my Dad's lap. "What?" she whispered silently.

"Pretend like you're distracting me, show them you're mine," he begged, pulling her body closer with one firm hand. Immediately, Mom went to work kissing his neck and dry humping his lap.

Ugh, I was going to be scared for the rest of my existence.

"The stakes just went up boys. Looks like they are going to be having sex while racing you losers," Alice called, sliding over to the driver's side window. "You win, you can have all three of us girls. He wins, you hand over your pinks. Birdsong lane's the destination point. Ready, set, GO!" Alice screamed as the light turned green.

The minute the words were out of her mouth, both drivers floored the pedals causing the car engines to rev. I could hear the whine of the supercharger as they pulled off ahead of us. The guys from the other car were smiling back at us as they crept further away. What they didn't know was that Dad had better driving skills than they did and would be willing to take many more risks than they would ever think of.

I could hear the soft chanted Hale Mary's coming from the driving instructor as he rocked back and forth in his seat with hands crossed praying to the lord above to save him or some shit.

"Would someone please shut him up?" I begged.

The second the words were out of my mouth, Alice reached up and touched the side of his face, a few seconds later and Mr. Day was limp. I knew he wasn't hurt; all she did was use a little pressure to cause him to go unconscious for a little while. He would be just fine in a few minutes. But at least this way, I wouldn't have to hear him bicker and whine anymore.

They reached the highway about two seconds before we did, merging into the traffic. As they entered, they seemed to slow just a bit while we never slowed at all. Dad just swerved in and out of the cars with ease. It only took eight seconds before we were ahead of the so called 'men' in the black TA.

I had to admit it was a very nice looking car, and from the sound of the engine, I could tell that it had been nicely put together. They could have easily beat us had they have had a decent driver, but therein lies the trouble with most races, it's not so much about the car as it is the person behind the wheel. And I have yet to meet anyone who could out drive my dad, especially not in a fair race.

Dad continued to drive flawlessly, even as he ducked in and out of traffic, weaving a near perfect route though each of the vehicles, all the while Mom was kissing his neck and running her hands down his chest. I tried as hard as possible to look out the side windows, but the passing scenery only made me sick.

"I swear to god, I'm going to kill those motherfuckers…" was the only thing that came out of my dad's mouth as he quickly merged the car into the lane next to us, which sent the TA into the shoulder of the highway.

"What?" mom questioned, looking up at him.

"He's thinking about how you taste and how you will feel," Dad groaned, his hands growing tighter around the steering wheel.

"Don't worry, he won't ever…"

"Doesn't matter, they are thinking it!" he replied through clenched teeth.

"Edward," my mother warned his tone. "I am yours, and only yours, and don't you dare…."

"I know, I know," he interrupted. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to talk to you like that."

"Drive him off the road, Edward!"Alice screeched, "Push him into the mother fucking median. Just do it, no one will get hurt. Show that pansy boy who he's messing with!"

Doing as he was told, my dad instantly swerved to the left and shoved the Trans Am off of the road, causing it to flip onto ground.

Dad listened intently to see if they were still conscious, and Alice scanned her visions to see if they would be alright.

"They will be perfectly fine, not even any scratches on them, and the police will be here in four minutes; let's just go back to school." Alice told the rest of us.

And with that, we turned around and headed back to the school.


	12. Mystery Meat

Alice POV

The bell had just rang meaning that it was now time for lunch, well time for the humans to eat lunch anyway, I don't think that they would appreciate it if we ate lunch. I had been seeing flickers of things that might happen at lunch, but of course with Ness and Jake around, I couldn't see every one of their ideas clearly, they were clouded behind a thick haze. Emmett wasn't helping much either, his thoughts kept altering depending on which person looked at Rose weird or who was pissing him off at the moment.

As we left Drivers Ed, Nessie and I walked arm in arm toward the cafeteria while Edward and Bella followed closely behind. Each of us was laughing and discussing our favorite parts of our little game, and trying to decide what fun we could have next class. I was more than willing for stunt driving next time around; that shit was more fun than designing a winter coat, but I didn't want to give poor Mr. Day an early death wish.

Obviously, a race or two were called for. I was pretty sure that Bella would be yelling more profanities out the window because, 'OMG Edward just thought that was like so hot!' For him being so prim and proper, he sure liked his girl with a dirty mouth. When I had voiced that opinion out loud, Nessie had offered Bella some Orbit gum simply stating, "Dirty mouth, clean it up with Orbit gum." It was impossible not to clutch my stomach while laughing at that.

That chick was the perfect combination of all of us; her raising could definitely be attributed to each and every Cullen member. She had Rose's tenacity, my sense of fashion, Edward's genius, Emmett and Jacobs sense of humor, Bella's love for books, Esme's heart and Carlisle's caring nature. As I said, she was the perfect combination.

"So do you see anything interesting happening at lunch, Auntie Alice?" Nessie questioned with a slight smirk. What was she up to? Was she in on this too? Was she planning on making the human's life a little piece of a nightmare as well?

"You know how hard it is for me to see anything with you and your most charming hubby around."

"Thanks Ali, I feel so loved." I could tell she was just joking but for some reason I felt the need to clear that situation.

"No matter how bad your choice of men is, you know I will always love you more than anything in the world, well second most," I told her.

"Oh I know, why else do you think I would let you get away with whining about me so much," Nes teased.

"Because I am the bestest aunt in the world."

"That you are," she agreed.

We continued to tease each other the rest of the way to the cafeteria. When we reached the entrance, I saw her eyes light up when she saw Jake, and my own feelings were spiked when I caught sight of Jazz. We approached them as fast as we could with our human charade. Sometimes it was so taxing pretending to be human.

Once I reached Jasper, I nearly jumped into his arms. No matter how little time I spent away from him it was always too long. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and held me close for a few moments before we all gathered in line to purchase our props, well props for all but two of us.

After paying for our charade, we all made our way to the same table we sat at yesterday. Oddly enough, the gangly blonde from yesterday had just sat down as we all approached.

"You know, I thought I made my point clear yesterday, Nathan. We will be sitting here for the rest of the year, without your ugly mug in sight," Emmett proclaimed as he sat down at the table.

"Just because you got us to leave before doesn't mean we are planning to leave again," Nathan protested.

"So are you trying to tell me that we are going to have to use excessive force to make you leave and stay gone," Jake interceded, cracking his knuckles.

"No… just that you really should find a new place to sit. My friends and I have sat here for two years and we are not about to let some newbies come in and take it on the first day."

"You know Em, I seriously don't think he gets that he is fighting a losing battle. I'm thinking that we need to show him a lesson," Jake insinuated

"I know exactly what you are saying Jake…" Emmett announced.

"Let's do it!" they both proclaimed at the same time.

And before I knew it, Emm had picked Nathan up by the sides of his arms, much like the way you would a toddler, and moved him away from his seat. As soon as Emm released him, he informed Nathan, "I will not warn you again, you will leave us the fuck alone or you _will_ regret it."

"I don't think so, and I am not leaving!"

"Oh yes you are," Jake concurred.

"Like hell I am!"

But this time Jake and Emm just smiled at each other, but I couldn't get a vision of what was going to happen—only what would happen after they did whatever it is that they were planning.

Emmett immediately slid his food tray toward Jake. As soon as the tray was within reach of Jake he grabbed a platter full of tapioca pudding and smacked Nathan in the face with it, literally rubbing it all over his face. When Jake removed the plate, there was pudding all over Nathans face, and it was beginning to slide toward his chin and down his neck, leaving little balls all over his face literally just sticking to his face. It was by far the funniest thing I had seen in a long time. I couldn't help myself; I just started cracking up laughing. But I wasn't the only one; Jasper was chuckling so hard that he was barely standing up straight. Edward and Bella would have been crying if they could, and Nessie actually was.

"Awww, Nate, you look so tasty all speckled in fish eyeballs," Emmett snickered. And with that comment, we were all laughing even harder if that were possible.

I could see the anger well up in Nathan as we, along with over half of the cafeteria, were now in spasms of gut busting laughter at his expense. I watched as Nathan clasped his hand into a fist, and I knew all too well what was going to happen once he did this. One more second passed until Nathan drew his arm back and then threw it forward, connecting with Jake's face. The cafeteria went nearly silent as they watched what was about to take place. Jake just stared at Nathan in clear amusement and shock. While Nathan was clearly hurting, he was literally jumping up and down shaking his hand. In fact, if I was correct, he actually broke his hand. I think I might have actually caught a glimpse of a tear in his eye.

"Are you fucking serious, is that all you've got?!" Jake barely got out between his spurts of laughter. "Really Nathan, if you are planning to start a fight you better be able to back it up. And by the looks of it, you clearly don't have what it takes to even start it. I wouldn't pursue a career in boxing. You'd just embarrass yourself more."

The look on Nathans face was a mixture of shock, at the fact that he had done absolutely no damage to Jake, hurt, obviously for his hand which he had clearly broken, and then humiliation.

"You know Nathan, if I were you, I would tuck your tail and run the fuck away before I decide to really let you have it. But seeing as how you have demonstrated your stupidity already, I think that I might have to teach you a lesson or two. What do you say Emm, should we?"

But before Emmett could answer, Nathan had taken off running straight for the door, clutching his broken hand in his good one tightly against his chest.

"Ah the poor little baby has to go run crying to his mommy," Emmett chuckled, and Jacob soon followed.

"I can't believe he actually had the balls to hit me with you standing next to me. I mean yeah okay, one on one he might have had a chance, but shit, to hit me with you, mister muscle man, standing right beside me. He what, didn't think you would kick his ass if he was gaining any ground?"

"We must be losing our menacing touch Jakey boy; maybe we should start working out more. We need to scare the shit out of these poor worthless humans. You know, to come think about it, I think this is the first time we've moved somewhere where the human's aren't afraid of us."

"Yeah well this is the first place we've acted like goons!" I jumped in. I knew exactly why the people here were talking to us, why they were acting like we weren't the fearful creatures we were. We were (and by we I meant Jacob and Emmett) were acting like idiots and trying to be class clowns, drawing more attention than was needed. I knew that we would get into trouble, if Carlisle ever found out what we were doing he would intervene, or we would have to move because too many people would get too close. Bella had been one thing, Edward loved her, but there was no draw to any of these humans here. There was no reason to be interacting with them.

Once we all sat down at our table, a brunette who was wearing way too much make up and needed a serious shopping lesson approached our table. I thought for sure she was going for Jake, but she walked right past him toward Emmett. I could see the fire rise in Rosalie as she realized what the stupid little girl was doing. Emmett put a hand on Rose's leg to try to keep her in check.

But the girl walked straight up to Emm and said, "I saw what you did a minute ago, and I think that it was the sexiest thing I have ever seen at this school." She was now trailing her finger down the side of his jaw line. "What do you say you come with me this weekend to the party that my friend is throwing?"

"You really think he'd be interested in going to a party with you when he has much better things to be doing than playing stupid little games with stupid little girls? Can you seriously not see that he has his hands full and enjoys them that way?" Rose shot at her while laughing.

"Honestly you little bitch, who the hell do you think you are? I was fucking talking and you just fucking interrupted me. No one fucking does…"

But Rose cut her off mid sentence, "Oh my god, you seriously didn't just say that? Did you just call me a little bitch? There is no way that I am a little bitch, I am the queen bitch, and I will make your life a living hell if you ever consider trying anything with my man. Do you understand or do you need me to get a translator to translate it into stupid for you?"

The girl laughed hysterically in Rosalie's face. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think your little Miss All That, but you're nothing more than dirty white trash. I mean is your hair even naturally blonde? Your face is obviously fake, so I don't know what the hell he sees in you."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? Why would he want a frumpy homely little girl when he can have me-supermodel standards? I mean, do you even have an A cup, because from where I am standing it looks like your still in a training bra. I mean, don't even get me started on that frizzy dead mess that you call , what do u horde up there, rats? Did you purposely stick your tongue in an electrical outlet this morning, because I'd strongly suggest against it next time. It makes you look like a frigid bitch-not your best look. Oh, and you may wanna start shaving that upper lip because with that and no boobs you could be mistaken for a boy…or wait, are you really a transvestite? Holy shit, you are, aren't you? Oh my god, you're gay! Now if you don't want a nose job to match your bad sex change, then I suggest you walk away now."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you seriously lose your eyesight? I'm the hottest thing in this joint, and who the hell do you think you are, coming in here thinking that you run this place? I will steal your man, and you will accept that."

"Oh, you will, will you?" Rose turned to Emmett and smiled sweetly at him. "You think you can steal my man, huh? I hate to break it to you but you would never be able to keep up with him. He requires a real woman—one who is naughty and kinky and can fulfill his every need. I'm so sorry that you would never be able to amount up to anything that could ever keep his attention for more than two seconds. You may think that you rule this school, but I hate to break it to you, you are a dud, you're boring, ugly, and pathetic. You can't get your own man, so you have to come over here and humiliate yourself."

"How am I humiliating myself, he's coming to my party, and you're not. If anything, I think I just won, because he will end up in my bed. He will become mine, and you will be the little fake bitch crying in the corner with no friends. You are pathetic, and your sorry ass will be kicked to the curb."

I knew it was coming, there was no avoiding it, and I knew that none of the boys were going to stop it. Rose whipped her arm back and slapped the frizzy haired girl across the face—hard (for a human). The girl was prepared to continue to argue when Nessie and Bella flanked her, ready to help intimidate. We all knew their help wouldn't be needed; Rose was more than able to take care of herself, especially against a human. Once I joined in her ranks, the girl took off in the other direction, leaving us alone at the lunch table.

As we continued to sit at our table and talk, I saw a gleam in both Emmett and Jake's eyes as they shared a meaningful look between the two of them. Then next thing I knew, they were scanning the room looking for the most unsuspecting victim. Before I knew it, they spotted one. They apparently asked Edward for confirmation, because he nodded at them. Even though my brothers were a little immature, they usually did chose targets that deserved it.

With absolute accuracy, Emmett launched, oh my god was that seriously a worm—ewww gross—across the caf and into a boys mashed potatoes. We all pretended to be deep in conversation, although we watched through various lines of sight as to what was going to happen when the boy actually realized what was going on.

It took only a few seconds before the worm started squirming its way out of the potatoes and toward the side of the plate. We started to giggle slightly as he reached down with his fork to sweep up some of his food without looking, but looked at his fork before sticking it in his mouth.

"Ohhhh shit! There's a fucking worm in my potatoes! What the hell!" the boy cried as he jumped up from his seat and took the plate to the lunch lady and started griping. "This is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life. I can't believe that you would try to feed us worms; I mean seriously, the food is bad enough, but this just confirms the reasons behind it. This is just so nasty…." He continued to chew the lunch lady out, but in the meantime, my brothers had found their next victim.

This time the target was a girl, the same one who had approached them the first day before trig. Emm proceeded to wait until she was not looking directly at her plate before he threw a roach. Her screech filled the room as she heard the sturdy plop that it made when it hit her country fried chicken patty.

"Ohhh my …" and she cut off there. She then stood up from her chair, clutched her mouth with her hand, and proceeded rather quickly out the doors. And although the rest didn't know where she was going, I was able to get a vision--down the hall, around the corner, and directly into the girl's restroom, where she headed toward the first open stall. Ohhh that's enough of that vision; I had no desire to see more. Immediately, I pushed it from my mind. Edward, however, caught a glimpse of what I had seen and informed Emm and Jake of what had happened.

"Serves her right, stupid cunt," Rose grumbled ecstatic for the first time this lunch period.

"So who shall be the next victim?" Emmett questioned.

"How about the girl who tried to kiss you this morning, I don't think Rose made a strong enough impression as I heard her talking about you in Algebra yesterday," Renesmee informed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Rose hissed. "Give her something worse than a roach or worms. She deserves blood all over her body. We should go all Carrie on her."

"I like your thinking Ness, let's give her a dose of her own medicine," Emm agreed.

Again they waited until the coast was clear, then he chunked the next critter right into her meatloaf. A few moments later the girl cut off a piece with her fork and proceeded to place the bite, beetle and all, into her mouth. As she bit down, I heard the abnormal crunch. She immediately stopped chewing, and with a confused look on her face, used her fingers to remove the mouthful of food. As she examined what was in the food, her face turned to horrified disgust. She immediately grabbed for some napkins and started to rub her tongue vigorously trying to remove the taste.

Our entire table was literally shaking with suppressed laughter. I couldn't believe how funny it was to watch as my family sought out revenge on all the unsuspecting humans that had irritated us since we had come to East Stroudsburg High.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this, it's so disgusting!" Bella giggled, still watching beetle girl spit and rub her tongue.

"Oh whatever, you know you like watching it, little sister," Emmett answered with a slight chuckle. "You should just be glad we didn't do this kinda shit when we lived in Forks. You might have gotten some pretty nasty stuff from Rose."

"Whatever, Edward would have done some crazy ass shit to me if I had tormented her like that. It would have been funny though," Rose answered.

"Oh ha, ha thank you so much."

This time, it was Bella who spoke up with another option, "Jake, if you really want to go for someone who needs it, go for that little wench right over there. The one with the slutty little top and is trying to show the world everything she's got."

"Might I inquire as to why?" Jake asked.

"Because I am so sick of her eye fucking Edward! That's why. If you're truly my friend, you will do this for me. I haven't asked for anything, please, make the little bitch pay."

"Hmm… but only if you help me torture stupid Mr. Gonzales next class," Jake offered.

"I don't want her dealing with that scum bag!" Edward protested quickly.

"It won't be anything serious, and you and I will be there."

"I'll do it, just get her back," Bella answered, discrediting Edward's objection.

This time, Jake threw the bug across the room, with the same accurate precision as Emm. I can't believe that he chose a maggot—well then again, yes I can. The girl wasn't looking when she went to pick up a couple of her cheese fries, but when they were now eye level she glanced at them long enough to see something wriggling on the fries she was about to stick in her mouth.

"Ewww! Ewww! Gross!" she exclaimed as she proceeded to throw the fries away from her. They landed directly in the lap of one of her friends who was now standing and thoroughly pissed at the girl, all the while screaming and trying to brush the contents off of her pants. Jake chuckled more as he watched them slide in sticky slow motion down her khaki's causing a stain as they ran.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Jamie?!" the girl screeched at her.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to dump them in your lap; I just didn't want to eat them."

"Seriously, these are my new khakis; my mom is going to flip when I get home."

"Whatever, I'll buy you some new ones if it's that big of a freakin' deal." Jamie scoffed.

"They were a hundred and fifty dollars!"

"If that's all she's spending on a pair of pants, she obviously isn't doing it right!" I murmured to Rose.

Suddenly, the future brightened up, I saw Nessie and Jake leave the caf just before Jamie and her friend began fighting over the pants, and just before people started looking to us for options as to where the bugs were coming from. Damn Emmett and his week long pranks last week. The cafeteria people had been the only three of the staff members that hadn't been tormented, but the principal was being called due to the fit two of the students were throwing over bugs in the food. One look at Emmett and his chuckling face and they would draw all of the conclusions they would need.

"Guys, we gotta get out of here," Edward answered for me.

"Good, I was looking for my escape," Jasper whispered in my ear seductively. "Out back in the dugout?"

"Mmmm, what about the downstairs swimming pool?"

"Even better…. You know how I love it in water," Jazz whispered.

"Kay guys, we'll see you later," I answered excitedly before bouncing out of my chair. Eagerly, I grabbed Jasper's hand and tugged him along behind me.

Jazz followed me down the little hallway and into the swimming area locker room. It didn't matter that we went through the girl's side; it wasn't like anyone was going to be down here. I had already scanned ahead as we were walking this way.

Once we reached the pool area, I turned on him. "Strip," I commanded.

"Yes ma'am," he responded as he did exactly as he was told.

As soon as he was wearing nothing, I slowly pulled my top over my head and laid it over a chair that was right beside the water, then slipped out of the mini jean skirt and the black lace panties I was wearing, tossing them aside with my top.

"You are sooo beautiful."

"And it's all for you Jazzy baby."

"You know it." But before I could respond, he connected his lips to mine, parting them slightly. His tongue then grazed my lips, asking, begging for entrance to my mouth, which I couldn't help but to allow him passage. There was nothing more that I needed than to have my needs taken care of, especially after that last class.

"Ohhh Jazz, I need you," I panted into his mouth.

"I need you, Ali," he said huskily as he ran his hands down my sides and to my breasts, cupping them and massaging them ever so gently.

I placed my hands on his chest and traced the planes downward, following a light trail to the muscular V just above my favorite, and most used, toy. As I did, he slid his hands around to grab my ass, and lift me into him as he stepped into the water. Ohhh god this is why we loved the water, it was so warm and inviting.

He lifted me once again and sat me on the edge of the pool, all the while never breaking the kiss. Once I was settled, he released my mouth only to pick back up at my jaw line, and begin kissing a pleasure trail down my neck, my ear, my shoulder, my chest, my tits, down my stomach. Tactfully, he trailed wonderful butterfly kisses down my body until he reached my wet folds. Once in position, he flicked out his tongue and tickled my clit playfully with earnest. But before I could retaliate he did it again, and again, then dove into me with his tongue, causing me to let out a moan.

"Uhhhh…"

As I cried out, he continued to lick and suck on me. After about a minute of relentless teasing, he thrust a finger into me while nibbling on my clit.

"Fuck….Jazz….that feels sooo good."

"Mmmm…" he moaned into me, but the vibrations caused me to fall off the edge.

"Ohhh Jazz….I'm gonna cuuummm."

"Cum for me baby." Those words did it; I felt a rush of liquids flow into his mouth as he licked me all up.

When I had calmed, he returned to kissing me but this time in reverse of what he did earlier; his lips traveled up my stomach, my neck, and then he reached my lips, claiming them once again as his. I wrapped my legs and arms around him, drawing him to me. I could taste myself on his lips, which caused me to grow wet with each passing lunge of his tongue.

When I could feel his massive erection against my stomach, I reached down grabbed a hold of him, and began stroking him. "Uhhhh…Ali…Uhhhh," he cried out at my touch.

"Let me feel you, I need to feel you," I begged him.

As the words left my mouth, I placed his head at my entrance and leaned back a little, allowing him the room he needed to penetrate me. He pushed into me, causing us both to moan.

He began to thrust into me. Pushing me into the side of the pool and causing me to cry out in pleasure.

He continued to pump into me, eliciting moans from each of us.

It wasn't long before I could feel the heat building in me, and I knew it wouldn't be much longer until I caved. I knew from the waves coming off Jazz that he was in nearly the same situation.

"Fuck…Ali…cum for me baby." That was all it took, as the words escaped his mouth, I felt myself clamp down on his cock, causing him to throb and then spill into me.

We both cried out as we rode out our orgasms.

"I love you, Ali."

"Love you more, Jazzy."


	13. The Games We Play

So here's the deal guys, I want you to review! I need those reviews! Your reviews are what fuel me to write! And right now I have so much going on that my choices are that I can either read or write in my spare time, and honestly if the reviews don't start picking up I don't think I am going to continue this story.

With that said, I know that there are over 500 people reading, over 300 people with this story on alert, and over 150 with this story on favorites, and an additional 100 or so with me personally on their fav author list. Now let me tell you, those numbers are freaking awesome!!! And I want to thank each and every one of you for that. It really does mean a lot.

But what I can't understand is why do only a dozen or so of you review?!?! As a writer, your reviews are the only way of me knowing what in the heck is going on. I need to know if you like it, hate it, or if you think that something I did was wrong or whatever. I need to know your thoughts, because without them I am lost. Yes I can go with what I think but that's not always the best way.

Seriously guys, I can continue to write in my spare time and keep it all to myself. Posting requires more time and planning. Which I am more than happy to do, but I want and need feedback. This is a give and take relationship. I give and then take reviews…lol…you guys take chapters and give reviews. This is the way it works.

And for all of you fellow writers out there, I know you understand, reviews make you all happy inside, even if it is only a smile =). But when you guys give your thoughts, it means even more.

Ok so now that I have had my rant for the day, I would like to explain what I have started with all of those who are reviewing my chapters. I am offering a sneak peek into the next chapter. But now I have decided to turn it into a game. I will not be telling you who's POV it is in. I want you to try to guess. And the reward for you guessing right is an extra sneak peek. And not necessarily an extra from the same chapter. I have several chapters started, including the party chap. None of these are anywhere near finished but I have over 5 pages of each of the next 6 chapters started. I will gladly offer a sneak peek into any of them if you can guess right.

Now to further explain what I am saying, this is what I gave for a sneak peek into the next chapter:

********

"Well, hello there, my sexy sex kitten," he purred.  
"Fancy meeting you here," I played along but was quickly growing tired of his games.  
"So, you're the head cheer leader, I'm the star football player, it was only a matter of time before we were put into this position."  
"Oh really, and what position is that, prick?" Hell if he wants to play nice, I was going to jack his ** up and play this kinky and fun. I was going to give him the real attitude that a star head cheerleader as myself would personify.  
"Doggy style?"  
"Sorry, I don't ** dogs, that's my niece, talk to me like a real man and ** the living ** out of me, **," I ordered.  
He raised his hands in preparation. "Now, now Sweetie, there's no need to get hostile here, we can work this out like the high school hierarchy that we are."  
"You're right, we can. I'm blonde, have a nice rack, a ** awesome face, and I'm offering you the chance of a life time cowboy, so say 'ye haw' and get your hot ** over here, before I decide to go put on my spankies!"  
"You're not wearing your spankies?" he asked as his eyes grew wider.  
"No, I found that I was too wet to actually accomplish the feat of putting them on properly. They aren't comfortable when you're all hot and dreamy over some man in tight pants and pads." I informed him with just the hint of lust in my voice.  
"Wanna know a secret?" he asked and waited until I raised my eyebrow in question. "I couldn't wear my cup because I'm too hard for you, baby," he answered in a low husky voice that normally would make me come on the spot, but he was too far away.  
"So whatever are we going to do with this problem?" I surmised.  
"I don't know but Coach Calahan said…"  
"I could give two rats asses what Coach Calahan said to you. I'm your coach now and you will do as I tell you, do you understand me or am I going to have to go find the linebacker?"

******

Now I can tell you that this was a really easy one…lol…I wanted to make it easy for the first round. But I can't promise that they will all be so easy. Sometimes they will and sometimes they won't. I will be conspiring with my wonderful friends: Dani, Jen, and Char as to which parts they think I should share and which parts they think I should tease you with.

Feel free to tell me what you think of both the game and my idea. I am more than open to other ideas of you guys want to give me some. I really want you guys to be more involved. I want more ideas from you…lol

I can't promise that I will use them all, but I can say that I will keep them for future reference.

Seriously guys, if you want to see something just tell me. Review or PM me. I answer both. I promise! Right now my schedule is such that it might take me a day to get back to you but I will get back to you. I can tell you that if it were me I would be telling you all of what I want to see, for instance: several of you told me they wanted to see a Carlisle/Esme scene. Well I haven't decided when you are going to get it but I can tell you after the party scene that you will get one eventually.

If I were being asked what I wanted I would be giving some serious input, like I wanna see them do it in the locker room, or I wanna see them in the gym, or during the football game, or I wanna see some role playing…etc.

Now with all that being said I am thinking Monday will be the next post, but I just thought I would share with everyone the game I decided to start.

Let me know if you wanna play! BTW there a couple of ways to do that: review or pm!

Ohhhh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEXY and K.K.! My twins are officially a year old today!!!


	14. Fashion wars

**Rose POV**

Oh my god! Alice is going to give herself a heart attack; you would think that she has never been to a fashion class before in her life. I mean seriously, we have had several, even some in New York, Milan, and even Tokyo, but I guess that's Alice for you, always too energetic, especially when it came to fashion.

"Alice, calm the fuck down! You are going to have a panic attack," Bella hissed at her, obviously trying not to laugh at her.

"Just because you have no sense of fashion doesn't mean that you have to ruin it for the rest of us. You would think that after a few years of seeing what you can be like, you would attempt to have more enthusiasm. But one day, I will convince you that having the most up to date items is crucial."

"I highly doubt it, Alice. I don't have enough time to worry about fashion; my husband tends to take good care of me so I'm not left thinking at nights about little things like 'hmm what is Bella going to wear tomorrow,'" Bella teased in return.

Alice growled, I laughed, all the while Nessie responded with the classic daughter response of, "Eww gross mom!"

"Isabella how dare you!" Alice hissed back.

"You started the fight, I just beat you at war," Bella taunted, again with a killer smile. It was obvious what Bella was thinking about, and it wasn't fashion. Damn, Emmett and I fucked like raging rabbits, but I was sure Edward and Bella had us beat in some tokens. The thought only encouraged me to push harder and farther to increase our numbers.

"Take it back!" Alice exclaimed

"Not until you prove it wrong."

"Girls, girls," I mediated with a giggle.

"Just face it Alice, Jasper isn't enough man to satisfy you, that's why you need fashion," Bella added with a curt laugh. Alice only stared until the teacher cleared his throat and began class.

"Welcome to Fashion Marketing, I hope that you all enjoy the latest fashion trends as well as those that have past. You can call me Masseur Anthony. We will all introduce ourselves in just a minute, but first, I think I would like to show you a few things." He then pulled out some photos of various places throughout the world. Of course the US was first, New York City, Los Angeles, then lastly Chicago, followed then by European markets, Milan, London, Paris, and finally the Asian fashions of Tokyo.

"Now that everyone has seen the trendiest places in the world, I think that you should all introduce yourselves and tell what experiences or knowledge you have in the fashion industry."

It's so amazing how all humans are the same; they all think that since they have one experience that they are experts or that understand it all. I wish I could just slap each and every last one of them and knock some sense into their useless little brains.

Of course, we would have to omit most of what experience we have, all just a part of this wretched charade. Except for Bella, I would have to say that I think she was the only one of the fourof us to be nearly truthful. I swear, she really needed to accept that she is now one of us and just enjoy it.

Of course, Alice would inevitably start the whole boring tirade by spilling all of her knowledge. "I'm Alice, and my mom and dad actually sent me to a summer camp in Milan last year and I learned a lot there. I worked closely with some of the interns at Versace. Then we transferred to Paris for a month where I worked with Dior and Yves Saint Laurent, and a few summers before that I worked with some local designers up in New York City putting on a trash runway show. Everything was covered with mud, and there was rain falling down, it was the single most awesome show I had worked with," Alice gushed. She then turned to look at me expecting me to continue with the chain.

"I help Alice design everyone's clothing in our house, oh and hey, I'm Rosalie," I answered simply, then looked at Bella. She glared.

"I'm Bella, and I watch Rosalie and Alice design our clothing." Quickly, both Bella and I turned to glare at Alice. She knew she gave away too much information, if any of these girls (or the boys that thought that fashion was a 'cool place to meet chicks') decided to look up these camps they would be nonexistent.

I looked back at my newest sister and shook my head. I couldn't help but to think about how glad I was that Renesmee has a sense of fashion; I don't know that we could have dealt with two Bellas.

"I'm Nessie, and I enjoy fashion, I help Alice with most of her more elaborate designs, and a lot of times I help her make the clothing. I watch a lot of design TV shows along with tracking fashion trends through agencies such as Elite, Willamina and Ford. Though I think Willamina has the best dressed models."

"Well it seems like you all have a good base to start with. I would like for everyone to find partners, you will have groups of four and these will be your design teams for the rest of the year. Please make sure that you can work well with whomever you choose, because you will not be able to switch groups under any circumstances."

Of course we Cullens always stick together, but everyone else in the room was scattering around and trying to decide upon who their partners would be. When everyone had finally figured it out, Masseur Anthony continued. "I know that Finals seem like a long time away, but I feel like I should give you ample time to work on this project. In fact, it will be worth half of your grade, so make sure you don't procrastinate on it. Here is a handout with all the requirements and the rules. Simply put, you will be creating a window display, which you and your team will both design on your own, and make on your own. There will be four mannequins one for each person on your team. Each outfit is to coordinate in some way shape or form and must look like it is going to be in the same runway show.

"You will be allowed to buy fabrics with designs on them, however all fabric will need to be brought in for approval and may not consist of any pre-beading. All intricate work will need to be done by hand; all stitches will be completed by hand or on a machine. If you do not have a sewing machine or a surger, we do have some on school premises. I will be available to be in the class room for assistance every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday to help with preparations and for your use of these machines.

"Accessories are allowed on your mannequins, but not necessary, remember to kiss, keep it simple stupid. More is not always better. Other details are in the syllabus.

"I have a few examples that I will also hand out to you. These are some good ones that I think you will be able to get a better feel for the assignment with. Keep in mind ladies and gentleman that you are allowed to use previous styles and fashions as examples and as inspiration, but I do recognize a knock off when I see one. Fakes will not be accepted, and regardless of your previous work in this class you will earn an 'F' in this class as a final grade.

"On top of your final, there will also be periodic papers that will be required. Several papers will be assigned. I realize it's a kill joy, but you are not only here to learn about the matching of fabrics, or how to create divine masterpieces, you are to learn everything about the industry. You are to learn the walk, the talk, the credit lingo. Your first assignment will be due on my desk Friday, it will be a three page typed essay about store credit APR's and I will not accept any Google answers! It is to be in your own words, and just so you know I own a copy of Finance for Dummies so their answers are non-acceptable as well."

I heard the few muttered 'damns' and 'ah shits.' Obviously, this class wasn't the bird course they had anticipated. To put it mildly, Alice was ecstatic; I saw the gleam in her eyes, and I felt the vibrations from her quickly bouncing in her seat.

"Settle down!" I hissed too quiet for any human to hear.

"So what are we going to do?" Nessie asked immediately jumping into work mode.

"We are going to do a black and white theme and I've already got it all figured out. Nessie and Rose, I just need your help to get things together and to start building things. Bella, I need you to be in charge of making sure everything looks like a high schooler made it, okay?"

"Yes, reign in the little pixie before she goes overboard," I teased before my eyes met Emmett's through the full store shop window. His eyes were full of dark thick lust, and he motioned me to follow him with a few pulls of his index finger. Shit, he made me so hot when he had that look.

Instantly I was on my feet instructing the girls to cover for me, telling them to tell the teacher that I was sick at any cost.

"Where are we going?" I asked Emmett as he took my hand and began to lead me down the hallway.

"You'll find out when we get there," he answered with a huge, shit-eating grin on his face. I knew that whatever he had worked up, it would be good, and I couldn't wait.

"The gym?" I hissed as he pulled me through the large double doors and drug me in the girl's locker room. "Find a cheerleading uniform and meet me under the bleachers NOW!" he ordered.

"Yes, Emmett, Sir," I replied seductively.

"Nope, today it's Mr. Varsity Quarterback baby. Now go, find papa that uniform. Make all of my dreams come true." With those last parting words, he kissed me chastely on the lips, and ran out of the room in full speed, to go find a lettermen jacket I presumed. When I finally found the short skirt and form-fitting top that Emmett had requested, I was shocked to find him in full quarterback gear, already waiting for me under the bleachers. Taking him in, I noticed black field paint and everything. My monkey man left no option unturned.

"Well, hello there, my sexy sex kitten," Emmett purred.

"Fancy meeting you here," I played along but was quickly growing tired of his games.

"So, you're the head cheerleader, I'm the star football player, it was only a matter of time before we were put into this position."

"Oh really, and what position is that, prick?" Hell, if he wants to play nice, I was going to jack his shit up and play this kinky and fun. I was going to give him the real attitude that a star head cheerleader as myself would personify.

"Doggy style?"

"Sorry, I don't fuck dogs, that's my niece, talk to me like a real man and fuck the living shit out of me, bitch," I ordered.

He raised his hands in preparation. "Now, now Sweetie, there's no need to get hostile here, we can work this out like the high school hierarchy that we are."

"You're right, we can. I'm blonde, have a nice rack, a fucking awesome face, and I'm offering you the chance of a life time cowboy, so say 'ye haw' and get your hot ass over here, before I decide to go put on my spankies!"

"You're not wearing your spankies?" he asked as his eyes grew wider.

"No, I found that I was too wet to actually accomplish the feat of putting them on properly. They aren't comfortable when you're all hot and dreamy over some man in tight pants and pads." I informed him with just the hint of lust in my voice.

"Wanna know a secret?" Emmett asked and waited until I raised my eyebrow in question. "I couldn't wear my cup because I'm too hard for you, baby," he answered in a low husky voice that normally would make me come on the spot, but he was too far away.

"So whatever are we going to do with this problem?" I surmised.

"I don't know but Coach Calahan said…"

"I could give two rats asses what Coach Calahan said to you. I'm your coach now and you will do as I tell you. Do you understand me or am I going to have to go find the linebacker?"

Within moments, Emmett was standing in front of me, his hand hard around my neck, forcing me to stay put.

"You take a step, Miss Hale, and it will be your last."

"Is that a promise or a threat? Because I would love to wind up on my back with you between my legs."

"Mmm I like the way your mind thinks," he purred once more as he looked down at me, his hand still clutching my neck hard, forcing me to look at him. Without notice, he took my hand and placed it over his raging hard cock. "Do you feel what you do to me, Rosalie? Do you feel how hard you make me? Shit, I want to be inside you, I want to fuck the living life out of you."

Just the words I loved to hear. "Why don't you just shut the fuck up and put your efforts where they would be better appreciated then."

Apparently that was enough to send him over the edge. Before I knew what was happening, his mouth was on mine, kissing me with all the fervor and lust he could proclaim.

I heard fabric ripping, but at that moment in time, I didn't care what happened to the material that we were donning. His hands roughly grabbed my breasts and kneaded them, while he savagely kissed my neck, my shoulders, and then my breasts while never releasing his other hand.

"Emmett, I need you, I need you now." I pleaded with him.

"What do you need? I want you to tell me."

"I need your fucking rock hard dick inside my soaking wet pussy, I need you to thrust yourself into me, I need you to fuck me, I need you to make me scream, I need…" but I didn't get much further because Emmett was literally shredding the clothes that we were wearing trying with all his might to fulfill what I needed at this very moment.

"Fuck, Rose, you know just what to say to make me fucking horny as shit."

"Ohh baby I can do much more than that."

"Fuck, how do you want me to fuck you?"

"Bend me over and spank me baby, I've been a bad, bad girl, and you know you want to punish me."

And that's exactly what he did; he flipped me around, bent me over, and began to spat my ass with his hand. After about five slaps, he then positioned himself at my fucking wet pussy and began to slide in.

"Ohhh fuck, Emm, you feel so fucking good."

"You're so fucking tight."

"It's all for you, baby, you make me feel like that."

When he thrust himself as far in me as he could, making me feel like he was reaching my core, he pulled away and almost out of me, eliciting a groan from me. But before I could protest, he shoved himself back inside me, making me feel whole again.

After a few more slow thrusts, he picked up a steady rhythm, sliding in and out of my pussy. Making both of us moan.

"Ohhh….Emmmm…."

"Uhhhh….Uhhhh…."

One of my favorite things about this position was that I could reach both my clit and his balls with my hands—which is exactly what I planned to do. I reached down and grabbed his balls, gently massaging them.

"Ohhh, fuck, Rose, fuck…"

"You like that baby?"

"I fucking love that,"

I continued to massage his balls with my hand and used my thumb to stroke the base of his cock,causing him to cry out once again, "Ungh! Shit…that feels….soooo…..shit……sooo…good."

I knew from the speed of the thrust he was rocking into my body with, that he was beginning to build, which was my cue to stop rubbing the base of his dick and start touching myself. I continued to grope his balls with my fingers but moved my thumb to my clit and slid it across my swelled bundle. Oh my fucking god that felt good.

"Can't….hold out….much…longer…" he panted.

"Fucking cum for me Emmett, I want…to feel…you…" I was so close too. I wanted him to cum. I wanted us to reach our highs together.

As I felt my walls start to tighten, he picked up the strength in his thrusts, sending me over the edge that I had been teetering on for the last couple of seconds.

"Ohhh….fuck….I'm….fuck…." I cried as he gripped my sides and ground himself into me.

"Uhhhhh!" he screamed as I felt his cool seed saturate my insides.

"Fuck….Emmmmm…..fuuuuuuccccccck!" as my orgasm rocked through my body, causing me to literally shake with its strength.

When I had recovered from my breathtaking climax, I pulled away from him and flipped around, making sure to claim his lips with mine. We kissed passionately for a few seconds before he pulled away this time, "Now baby, that's what I call fuckin' football fun."

"If you can be a good little tight end, I might be willing to throw a pass or two your way."

"Who you callin' little?"

"This little escapade."

"Touché. We most definitely need to continue this later this evening."

___________________________________________________________________________

_So I have to know….what you are thinking and much more…._

_What was your favorite part?_

_What's your favorite part of Eclipse?_

_Did you ever do something completely crazy in high school? And if so what was it?_

_Did you ever think about doing something in High school and were too chicken/scared to do it?!_


	15. Special Friends

**The Cullens are at it Again!**

_Chapter 2: Part 5: Biology _

_A/N: _

_So here's the long and the short of it. I know it's been forever for this chapter and I truly apologize for that. But here is the situation: you all know what I have going on, or rather you know what I have told you so far. Well instead of whining about everything I have to get accomplish in RL, here's what I have to say._

_And I am going to be brutally honest with you all. I love each and every one of your comments/reviews. Truthfully, that is the only reason I am still writing this story. That and also I have real issues with not finishing the things I start. _

_Also I know I was planning to play the who's pov game with you guys, but with everything going on. It's going to be more of a hassle than a fun thing, and that's not your fault, it's just me trying to remember what I have sent out and what not and when and to whom and yada yada. But I will still send out a teaser for everyone who reviews, there just won't be an extra. I really hope that all makes sense guys. _

_But I do want to let you know, I will be very slow going for a while. I really do have a lot going on and even more since my last post. I swear things keep getting piled on. Although some I wouldn't give up for the world._

_So with all that being said I want to personally thank each and every one of my faithful reviewers and the few who have just recently started reading this story. You guys really are the reason behind this story._

_Dani, girl I wouldn't make it without you. You are the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for. I don't know what I'd do without you. I know you don't think anything of it, but you are there every time I need you. And that means a lot to me._

_And Jenny baby, well besides you being the nuts on my brownie, you know I couldn't make it through the day without you. No matter what kind of day I'm having, you make it all better._

_I love my girls! They are the most wonderful biatches in the world._

Jake POV

As much as I understood the whole having to blend in thing, I hated it. Yes, going back to high school is probably the easiest way, especially since Nessie insisted on staying with Bella and Edward. I loved Bella, but living with her and all the rest of the vamps was not my idea of a happily ever after—although in the last few years I think we have all come to a different opinion of each other.

Bella was still my best friend, and being that I was married to his daughter, Edward and I had definitely warmed up to each other. But damn, the smell was too much. How people ever thought vampires smelled good was beyond me. They were the single most disgusting creatures I had ever encountered—too sweet, too strong.

Emmett and I got along the best; but that was probably because we all played tricks on each other, and most of the time we ganged up against the girls. No one was safe while the both of us were conspiring. Edward and Jasper helped out on occasion, but were typically otherwise occupied with different matters.

Jasper was always into history and was constantly reading books and fixing the mistakes, and then he would send them in to the publisher anonymously. When he wasn't doing that, he was creating elaborate mind games and trying to talk us into playing them. Edward would have been the best choice, even with the mind reading ability, but he was usually scoping out the latest of vehicles and various other activities. How that boy (and yes, he can be considered a boy now that I'm older than him) could play the piano and read so consistently was unnerving, and to say the least bor-ing.

"Dude, what's with you?" Emmett pulled me from my thoughts.

"Nothin', just thinkin', you know," I answered but only half heartedly.

"Pull it together. We have another teacher to fuck with."

"I'm good, any plans?"

"Nah, you got any?"

I couldn't concentrate. My mind kept going back to Ness and me. I was ready for us to move on, to spread our wings, to live as a real married couple, do things that real married couples do, like start a family, move out on your own, get a house, maybe a dog. But no, she still wanted to complete high school a million more times before she was ready to grow up.

There was no doubt in my mind that I loved her, and I would do anything for her, but I was tired of living this way. I was tired of playing a seventeen year-old, when in reality I should be a forty year-old. I cringed at that thought. I wasn't ready to be that old. But I was ready to get a job, to go to college, to start a career. The Cullens made it impossible with their constant supply of money that they took joy in throwing in our faces.

I contributed this to be the reason why Renesmee wasn't ready to leave the nest yet. Bella and Edward spoiling her beyond imagination was no help either. They were beginning to treat her more like an adult, but she was definitely still their little girl, still always the daddy's girl. I appreciated it, but was sickened by it at the same time. Alice and her shopping trips, Rose and her gushing—none of it helped. Then there were the proud grandparents who continued to treat her as a young grandchild. She got whatever she wanted from everyone and was never taught to work for it. Not only did it frustrate me, but it unnerved me. I was ready to live as the grown up, but I was married to a child still.

God, what's with me? Why can't I quit thinking about all of this? These were all nonessentials that didn't normally bother me, but today was obviously a different story. Today everything was bothering me. The way Edward kissed her forehead when he went to say good morning, the way Bella walked into school with her arm wrapped around her waist, the way Rosalie brushed her hair, and the way Emmett was the one who told the asshole that was hitting on her to back off. Each and every one of them was pissing me the fuck off, and I couldn't help but get angry.

"Dude, Jake?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow

"Huh?"

"Snap out of it already."

"Yeah, I'm good." He looked at me questionably.

"You sure, cause you look like you are having second thoughts."

"No, really I was thinking about some other things. I promise I'm fine. What's the plan?" I asked him.

Emm then proceeded to brief me on what ideas he had for this class, while I sparked a few of my own, and we decided that they would all be good—or at least passable. Nothing was extraordinary or totally original, but hey, we still had all year to grow, why show the big guns the second day?

A lady came in the door just then and began to write on the board. When she was finished, she asked that each of us stand and introduce ourselves to the class. Same shit, different class, each introduction was growing tedious and asinine. I answered with my name and a brief description of myself, just enough to get the point across that I liked to hunt and have fun. God, if have to endure another one of these sessions I may just have to sew up my ears.

When it was Emmett's turn, he stood and in a gangsta rapper voice answered, "Yo! Pimp master Emmett in the hiz-ouse. I enjoy a good time, and ladies you know what I mean. Sorry, taken already. I love to hunt, go camping, and bust some moves." After he finished his long winded sentence, he then turned and gestured toward the empty chair next to him, "And this is my best friend, but he doesn't talk to strangers, he will only talk to me. But his name is Kellan, and he moved here with us.

"He's a rockin' DJ, so ya'll should come and check him out. I hear there's this awesome party comin' up, and he'll be spinning some discs! So bring your moves and your great attitudes."

I swear half of the class was looking at Emmett like he was insane.

Shit, this wasn't in our little discussion! I took my hand and shielded my face trying to hide myself from Emmett's crazy antics. I couldn't believe what he was doing. I mean, yeah, pranks were one thing, but pretending you are insane is something totally different—that shit carried with you your entire high school career. Not that we should care; this was simply a stop on the proverbial road of life.

As Emmett went on having a discussion with his 'friend,' the class continued their laughter and pointing at Emmett, trying to decide whether or not he was truly crazy.

The teacher then called the class to order and began introducing herself as she passed out our syllabus.

"Excuse me, we need one more, Ms. Craft," Emmett said without waiting for her to acknowledge his raised hand.

"I'm sorry. I thought I gave your table four."

"Well you did, but there are five of us." At this point, our table was doing our best to suppress our laughter, but the tables around us were not doing so well.

"Ummm…There are only four of you."

"No there are five of us. One, two, three, four, five," he stated while pointing at each of us, including the empty chair.

"Emmett, I think you counted yourself twice. There are only four of you."

"I didn't count myself twice. I think I know how to count. I mean, I am in eleventh grade; you can't get that far without learning your numbers. I mean, when I was in kindergarten, yeah, sure I didn't know, but now that I'm older, I totally taught myself. There are five of us sitting here—Rose, Jake, Kellan, Jazz, and myself. That is five. Are you blind, or do _you_ not know how to count?" he asked her. And nearly the entire class was giggling at his outburst.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry, here is another one." Ms. Craft's eyes squinted at Emmett before she shook her head and handed him another paper. "Emmett, do your parents know about your special friend?"

"Yup, and they know that he spends the night too!" Emmett answered rather proudly. Rose busted up laughing at that, her lips trying to hold back the air so it caused a spitting noise. "Mom and dad won't let us have bunk beds though, so he has to sleep with me!"

"Where is Rose supposed to sleep then?" I asked loudly. Rose stopped laughing and glared.

"She sleeps on the floor; she says the bed gets too crowded."

"Emmett there is no way in hell I would ever sleep on your nasty ass floor."

"But Rosie…."

"Can it sucker," Rose threatened.

Emmett stopped there and started looking over his class materials… or at least pretending to. I knew he was trying to scheme up his next attack.

Once everything had settled down, she began to go over the syllabus with us. When she reached the grading scale, I raised my hand.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"I don't get it."

"Well it's not that hard. It just looks really complicated, but really if you just come to class, participate, and do your work, you will do fine in here."

"But I still don't get it," I complained once more, trying my best not to show the humor behind her misunderstanding—which I had anticipated.

"What is it that you don't get exactly? Maybe I can better explain it and ease your worries."

"How do they make a really big tree into this really thin piece of paper?" Immediately, half of the class was covering their mouths and doing what they could to keep from making a big display of their laughter. Even Rose couldn't wipe the smirk on her face.

_Damn, I even caught the Barbie!_ I thought proudly to myself. Bet she'd never heard that one before.

Ms. Craft continued talking about some moronic science experiment that I couldn't give two shits about right now. But she was attempting, without avail to ignore Emmett and me and keep some semblance to class.

"Now does anyone know what will happen when you put the Mentos into the soda?"

Most of the students wore dumbfounded looks upon their faces…._seriously do they not realize that it will explode?_ I don't know how many times we mixed these together to create explosions—even before I found out that I was 'immortal.'

"I do, Ms. Craft," Emmett stated, raising his hand.

"Please tell the class what they should expect when they drop the candy, Emmett."

"Simple, it will explode."

"And do you know why?"

"I do."

"Can you please explain?"

"Ohhh, I'm sorry, I can't divulge that information. That's highly complicated, and I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"It is a little complicated, but I don't understand why you can't talk about it."

"I have intel that I'm not allowed to share with civilians. The sources that be warned me never to tell you humans." I couldn't believe he just made that dive, but I had to admit it did add to the secrecy comment.

"Emmett, this is information that can be found in most text books."

"All the same, I'm not able to give that information without authorization, and you missy don't have the authority to give it to me."

"Ohhh for the love of god," she mumbled under her breath while most of the class was still snickering about Emmett and his stupidity.

As she continued to try and calm the class down once again from Emmett's outbursts, I reverted back to dwelling on the things that I thought I had long past gotten over. Why is it that since we moved to this effing town I have had these kinds of feelings? Seriously, I knew the Cullens cared for Ness, and I also knew they have long since put our differences aside and gotten along.

As we sat there listening to this lad try to explain to these idiots who lacked the most basic knowledge of information, I decided I had to do something besides sit there, belittle myself, and continue to be a pessimist. I was never like this. Something was fucking wrong with me. Could I be getting sick? Should I have Dr. Fang take a look at me? On second thought, maybe not. I was over-thinking things. After trying my damnedest to push all thoughts aside, I began to pull my pen apart. I knew with the right amount of pressure I could make any piece go anywhere I wanted, and that was exactly what I planned to do.

With the little piece most people used to clip to the side of their paper, I applied just enough pressure as it broke off and swirled through the air, colliding into the coke can Ms. Craft had just dropped a Mentos into. The can literally spewed all over her, soaking her face, hair, and shirt. It had to have been the funniest thing I had seen in science class, and that was saying something.

"Damn, she just got a whole load blown on her."

"Holy shit, it spewed all it had all over her."

Several of the kids were snickering and giggling about random comments they were making about the can emptying its contents all over the teacher.

The entire thing was absolutely hilarious. And if to make things even better, she just stood there shock still and stared with an open mouth as the rest of the class was literally busting out laughing at the entire mess.

"Fuck…" She muttered under her breath. She then increased the volume in her voice, but not loud enough that the students could hear her over their infectious laughter, "that's never happened before. What the hell?"

As she examined the can, she noticed where the little piece of flying plastic had sliced through the side of the can, and the look on her face was priceless. She looked as if she were going to shit a brick and spontaneously combust with confusion all at the same time. I honestly don't think I have ever seen that look on anyone's face before.

The confusion finally won out as she continued to try and figure out what had happened. After a few moments, she finally composed herself enough to call the class to order. "Ummm, I'm not exactly sure what happened, but honestly, these two combinations don't usually make this big of a mess. But as you can learn from my mistakes, never make assumptions in science." And all too right she was. And little did she realize I was going to make damn sure the next pieces did the same thing. I had to see how long it would take before she would figure out something else was happening.

As she started to drop the next candy into the now fizzing liquid, I flicked yet another piece off the end of the pen. But this time, instead of going through the can, it tipped the top just after the Mentos landed in the fluid. The can spun around, tipped on its side, and spewed everywhere within a ten-foot radius. The people sitting in the front row were now soaked with a fine mist of Coke. I hadn't planned for that to happen, but it couldn't have been better. No matter how old I got, I'd never tire of having a good laugh.

"Oh. My. God!" the girl in the middle of the desk cried. "This is so not funny. What the hell is the matter with you?!" she screeched at Mrs. Craft who was nervously fidgeting with the rest of the things on the desk. She looked horrified about what happened, but I couldn't quite bring myself to feel sorry for her. Something about this whole situation didn't sit too well with me, which was ridiculously odd. I have never thought twice about giving someone shit or playing a joke on them. What the hell is the matter with me?!

I heard Emmett twist around on his stool, but I wasn't paying attention to what was going on until I heard glass shattering all over the table and floor.

"Kellan, I can't have a friend who isn't athletic! You better catch this next damn beaker," Emmett chastised. I can't believe he is doing this, its too fucking much. It took everything I had not to just bust up laughing at his stupid ass.

I continued to watch him, vibrating wickedly with silent laughter, as he picked up the next beaker and tossed it across the table to the empty seat, where presumably, Kellan was sitting. And of course, the second beaker shattered all across the table and surrounding areas.

"Damnit, Kellan, this is ridiculous. You are making me look like a flaming idiot all because you can't catch a damn beaker. It's not that freaking hard. Just catch the damn thing and throw it back. I know you can do it. Stop making me look like an idiot," Emmett was griping, when I had a brilliant idea. By this time, the entire class was watching Emmett's production.

Once again, Emmett tossed the beaker to the empty seat, only this time I rushed over to it, caught it, and tossed it back to Emmett before any human eyes could detect me. All any human saw was the beaker spin mid-air and go back to Emmett.

"Oh my god."

"Did you see that?!"

"There's no way."

"It was like a boomerang!"

Several kids were whispering at the unexplained beaker, while Emmett smiled all the wildly and proclaimed, "It's about damn time! I knew you could do it, Kellan. See it wasn't so hard, was it?!"

"Emmett! I don't know what you are trying to prove, but I suggest you clean that mess up, right now, young man!" Mrs. Craft scolded.

"But it wasn't my fault. I'm telling you, it's Kellan who couldn't catch the beaker, and I didn't even throw it very hard. I mean, anyone could have caught it. It's his fault. I think he should have to clean it up."

"I don't care who cleans it up, Emmett. All I know is it better get cleaned up before you leave school. Do you understand me?"

"But…but…but" Emmett tried, but each time he started she just held up a hand and attempted to ignore him.

"I'm not joking, Emmett. I expect this mess to be cleaned up."

"Now do you see what you've done, Kellan? All because of your stupid butterfingers. Now I gotta go and clean up the damn mess. You had better start helping me. This isn't all my fault, you know?"

Emmett continued to whine and bicker at his special friend while Mrs. Craft made the wisest decision she could have ever made and allowed all of us to leave early from class. Yes, it was only ten minutes, but that was ten minutes I could get far away from here with.

We all rose from our seats and began to file out the door, but the moment we left I felt the strange sensation come over me. I didn't know what it was; this foreign feeling made me want to go back and stay. But I couldn't go back now, if I did they would all know something wasn't right about us, something inhuman you could say. What the fuck is wrong with me?! I had to find Nessie and quick.

_So tell me:_

_What was your fav part?_

_What was your fav line?_

_Where's the wildest place you have ever had sex with someone? _

_And who was it? _

_And would you do it again?_


	16. Voting!

Sorry guys this is not a chapter, only a short note.

But on the bright side, I will have a chapter up next week sometime.

Second, please, please, please do NOT review this AN as I will delete it and post the next chapter here.

I just wanted to let everyone know I have m last major school thing this weekend. I have been frantic for the past 3 weeks, don't believe me? Ask Angel, she will more than willing tell you how many times I have talked to her in near hysteria.

And then as if to make matters worse, I haven't had a computer for the past 3-4 days or so, which has put me even further behind. But after a few clips of wires, a few test, and a little soldering later, I finally have a working computer. Ugh! I never thought knowing how to do all that stuff would even come in handy…LOL….but it did this week end.

So in short, I have half of the next chapter, but it is all hand written. I will get it typed up and send out some teasers. And the next chapter should be out after the 14th, but I am also hoping it will be right before New Moon. Which by the way I am so excited about!!! Yea! Its less than 2 weeks away, actually only 10 days to go!!!!

******************

So with all the being said, what I really wanted to tell you guys is. Angel has posted a new FF called Cimmerian at the Aurora. It's hella awesome and quite dark. Basically, Edward is a hit man and James has hired a hit out on Bella. But Edward is warring with himself about what to do, knowing he can't kill Bella. But allowing anyone to know he has no plans to do so would in turn get him killed.

It's url is: **fanfiction (DOT) net/s/5430149/1/Cimmerian_at_the_Aurora#.**

In addition, Cimmerian is also up for voting in the Darward contest. The Voting is only 3 days long or something. So please go and vote for Cimmerian by Angelnlove52. She worked really hard on it and I believe we need to show her some love. Spread some love, **go vote** and also go review. Let her know what you think of it.

To Vote please go to: **fanfiction (DOT) net/u/2003775/Darkward_In_The_Dark#.**


	17. Walking Orgasms

**The Cullens are at it Again!**

_Chapter 15_

_A/N: _

_So in answer to several people PMing me and asking me for the next chap…here it is. _

_No I haven't fallen off the face of the earth; I have just been really busy with RL. You can ask Angel, I seriously had so much going on and crap happening that I didn't have time to read or write or anything. I barely even talked to D for a little over a month. But now everything is settling down and I am writing again. But it will not be as fast as my updates were before. And this is due to a couple of things. First, D is once again writing like mad, and has even started a new story SN2O. And, in my opinion, her stories are much better than mine, so of course, I feel the dire need to edit and fill in hers rather than my own. Second, I am working full time now, school full time, and I also have my daughters stuff going on as well. Therefore I don't have nearly as much time as I did before, but it's all good. I love writing and as long as you are willing to wait, I will continue to write and post for you._

_Yes I know this chapter is a little shorter than the previous but it was either have one really long chap that wouldnt get posted for a few more weeks or give you what I have done so far._

_Thanks D for all your help, you know I love ya, Chickie. So as most of you have probably already heard through Angel, TCL is no longer able to beta for us. Which in turn means we have to find a new beta._

_AddictedtoJohnnyDepp has graciously taken on the role for now, but it never hurts to have a second set of eyes look it over (not including myself or Angel of course)._

_If anyone is interested please read the AN at the end of the chap…_

_ANL's A/N So… Tif, I_ love_ how you blame me for your lack of writing! Folks, yes I'm writing like mad crazy here lately, but she's the slow one, it's not my fault! I swear! And yes, as sad as it is, VPJ did cut me out for OVER a month and I cried myself to sleep every night over it too! _

_VPJ: Whatev! You know it's entirely your fault. Nah! J/K. Between the stories you write and the ones you twist my arm to read…lol…wait! I guess it doesn't take much twisting on your part, but still._

**Bella POV**

We all gathered in the car after school ended. Edward had been 'listening' intently to someone during English. If I didn't know any better I would have perceived the look on his face as one of confusion. But I know all too well that Edward was rarely confused, so I finally dismissed his otherwise occupied behavior.

The ride home was, to put it simply, quiet. Jake held Nessie's hand the entire ride home, Alice and Jazz were in one of their star-crossed love gazes, Emmett was nodding in tune to the Pitbull song on the radio, while Rose was using the window as a mirror, making sure each and every hair was in place. Edward, however, was still just as far off as he was during last hour of school. I knew all too well that he tried his best not to 'hear' any of us, even though he couldn't possibly ignore it. Hmm, what else would cause his behavior? I finally relented, and decided to just let him be. He'd talk when he was ready.

***

It seemed like hours before we arrived home, but finally, we arrived at our safe haven. As we emptied the car, Alice found her voice and was talking animatedly to Ness about the shopping trip this weekend (because heaven forbid we have to wear something already in our closet to the party this weekend).

What more perfect time to escape? With that thought, I dropped my shield to allow Edward in.

_What do you say we take a walk?_ I asked as I gave my husband an all-too-knowing look. His eyes perked up and all the withdrawn behavior vanished.

"Mmmm," he hummed in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me close. "I like the way you think. Where do you have in mind?"

"How about down by the stream, it's so pretty."

"It's nothing compared to the woman in my arms," he breathed huskily.

With his admission, I stepped up on my tip-toes and pressed my lips to his. Our lips moved softly and slowly in synchronization with each others, and before long, our tongues were massaging one another.

We continued to kiss for what seemed like only a few seconds, but was actually two minutes and twenty-three seconds.

Edward slowly pulled away and nearly whispered, "Do you still want to go for a walk or would you rather stay here?"

"Hmmm, that's a tough one." But knowing Edward would most likely hear two totally different viewpoints of our love making from Emmett and Nessie, I decided it would be better to take a walk. So, instead of voicing my decision, I laced my fingers in Edwards and pulled him with me toward our destination.

It took all of thirty-seven seconds until we were away from everyone and everything. And the moment we slowed, I spun in his arms and wrapped myself around him. I relished in the scents around us. I could smell the freshwater from the spring running freely down the river bank, the prefect breeze blowing to stir in all the wonderful fragrances the woods held, and then to enhance everything, Edward. I would forever cherish his scent.

He bent down, placing his lips against mine and quickly began to deepen the kiss as I molded myself to him. My fingers reached up on their own accord and tangled in his messy locks.

"I love you," he breathed as he broke the kiss and began a trail down my neck, across my shoulder, and down my chest. He lifted a finger to pull the fabric away in order to better expose me. His other hand slid down my back to cup my ass.

"Mmmm." I could barely formulate the moan. My mind was reeling with the ideas of Edward's mouth and hands on my body. You would think it would change in twenty plus years, but it never did. Every time he touched me was like the first.

I fisted his hair in my hand and scratched his scalp with my nails. Trying with everything I had to become one with him.

He lifted me up with the hand that was caressing my behind and placed me gently on the ground below. The grass was soft beneath me, creating a bed of moss and plush greens.

"You are so beautiful," he told me, before kissing me again.

His hands glided down my sides coming to a slow rest at the hem of my blouse. Gently, he rubbed my sides just below the material and slowly lifted until he had full access to everything beneath it.

I broke our kiss long enough to remove my shirt and him of his. Once both articles of clothing were tossed aside, our lips were one again, gently sucking the other's.

My hands found the button on his jeans easily and unfastened it while he did the same to mine. Once I released him, I wrapped my hand around his cock and began to pump him in steady, fluid motions.

"Fuck," he hissed as the sensation came.

A moment later, he stripped us both of all our remaining clothing, only to leave himself kneeling above me with a gentle desire in his eyes. I couldn't help myself; I reached up and pulled him to me.

"Love me," I begged him, wanting nothing more than him inside of me.

"Forever," he promised. Edward placed a hand on either side of my face. He smiled as he began to close the distance between us.

I could feel his cock against my inner thigh and began to lift my hips in order to gain some friction from him. As he kissed me I felt his dick twitch slightly. I placed my hand in between our bodies and once again began stroking his length.

I stroked him a few times and began to tease my clit and lips with the head of his dick, allowing just the tip to graze along my folds as I moved it up and down, torturing both of us. But on the third trip up, he pushed in.

"Ohhh god!" I cried in absolute bliss. I wasn't expecting him to just push himself right into me! Oh, what do I care, it felt so good. "You feel absolutely amazing."

He lifted his face from mine so he could gaze into my eyes. All the while he was beginning to pick up a rhythm of thrusting in and out of me.

"Love," he murmured. "Uhhh…you're…." But the words never came.

I knew what he meant in that instant–everything was perfect, we were one. His thrusts began to increase in speed and his rhythm began to steady out.

Both of us were moaning and panting out words of love and need. I never wanted this to end. I allowed my hands to run up his sides, reaching behind him and placing my hands over the tops of his shoulders and pulling him down to me. I wanted to kiss him; I wanted to have my lips all over him. I began the kiss but he abruptly ended it by moving his lips across my jaw and towards my shoulder. He bit down firmly, but instead of pain, I felt only arousal. I wanted more, which must have been apparent by the sounds coming from me, because he did it again.

He continued to nip and suck across my collar bone.

"Ohhh…" I tried, but couldn't form the words to tell him how close I was.

"Come for me, love." I was so close, right there, teetering on the edge. I knew he was just as far as I was because his rhythm was beginning to become uneven.

"Yes," I panted out. Once again, nothing more would come.

He bit down one last time, which sent me completely over the edge. "Fuck! Edward!" I screamed. Oh my god. I've never came so hard in my life.

And I was still coming as he pumped himself even faster and harder into me. I didn't even have a chance to come down from the utter bliss that was my orgasm before he was pulling me into another and then another. I came so hard the first and second time I was literally shaking all over. I wondered how I would ever be able to walk again. But the third was what drowned him in ecstasy.

"Shit…uhhh…" he stuttered as he released everything he had into me.

We laid there, basking in the warmth of the sun's rays, when he rolled to his side, so he could look into my eyes again. And in that moment there was nothing but him.

xXx xXx xXx xXx

The next three days of school went by rather quickly. Emm and Jake pulled just as many shenanigans as they had before, claiming this week to be titled "Teacher Pimp and Ride Week." Apparently, every week was going to have a plan, each of which involved someone, or something, being targeted as the recipient of their monkeyshines. This week just happened to be the teachers, although, a few students had managed to work their way into the mix also. Most of which, I felt sorry for, but at the same time, most deserved what they received.

In addition to this weekly ritual, the boys had also taken it upon themselves to engage in a high-stakes bet. They were so intrigued by the bet itself they decided to bring us wives along for the ride as well. The goal was to have sex in each and every one of the 147 rooms that encompassed the school, (thanks to Emmett for wandering the halls and counting). Not only did we have to have sex in all of the rooms, but each position could only be counted once. The rules also limited us to one escapade per day (It was Emmett's decision. He didn't want Edward to 'break a hip in his old age'). The winner of this contest/bet would earn eternal _manly_ bragging rights. And for those that never die, eternity is a long ass time to be listening to Jake or Emmett boast about winning this stupid sex-capade.

Once we were safely home, Ness proceeded to inform us we were going to have a family "game" at nine. In the world of Nessie, this meant every member of the family _must_ be present. So, until then, we all went our respective ways.

Edward draped his arm around my shoulders and began to guide us upstairs to his beautiful baby grand piano. Yes, there was one on the first floor but it didn't provide the same false sense of privacy that the one in our room allowed. No matter how many times Edward played for me, each time was like the very first. I was in awe of his musical genius. I knew I had several years of practice, but I could never seem to mimic his ease or smoothness. I'm not sure how one would describe the way he played, but all I knew was that it was miraculous.

"Come, play with me. I love it when you join me."

"Must I? You're playing is so much more superior to anything I could ever attempt."

"Please?" How could I deny him of something I knew he enjoyed?

**_AN:_**

_Interested in betaing…here is what I need:_

_I will need a verbal, or rather written seeing as how it will be email, confirmation that you will keep my chapters to yourself unless I give permission otherwise. This means don't go sending them to all kinds of people and stuff. But feel free to tell them to come find me on here._

_Second, I need someone who is willing to read all the crazy crap I come up with and not be intimidated by any of it. _

_Someone who has no fear of telling me to change something because it sounds totally ridiculous or doesn't make sense or whatever reason comes to mind. I need someone who is opinionated and open minded and someone who will throw ideas out at me._

_D and I catch most things ourselves, however someone who hasn't seen the chapter 10 times will be more likely to see things we have over looked. A2JD, like I mentioned before, has accepted the role as my second (after D and I, obviously). However, I don't like sending things out that are not top notch._

_xXx xXx xXx_

_One more thing, with all the stories being pulled from FF Angel and myself have decided to move our stories to writers café. The address is www (dot) twcslibrary (dot) com. I have chosen to use the same pen name to make it easier to find me. Angel has done the same as well. _

_This will probably be my last chapter I post here. _

_I know moving sites seems a little extreme, but honestly after checking the site out it is really easy to navigate and it has more organization, not to mention the NC-17 rating. _

_PM me with any questions, comments, and/or concerns. _


End file.
